Sailor Moon's Ice Age Adventure
by Tashasaurous
Summary: *AU-Set within the SM Continuum Universe*-Four months after the events of "Sailor Moon's Royal Quest" and "Sailor Moon and the Swan Princess": When the Silver Crystal mysteriously brings back three extinct animals from the Ice Age, it's up to Sailor Moon, Shrek, Sailor Mini Moon, Donkey, Sakura and Puss to ensure that history doesn't change for their new friends, via time travel.
1. Chapter 1: A Fun Winter Day

_**Sailor Moon's Ice Age Adventure.**_

**Author's note: Welcome, fellow readers, to yet another new story I've been wanting to start on for ages, as writer's block has hit me once again(as usual), and I promise you I will do my best to not cause any delays. This is the very first of the Ice Age arc Trilogy, even though it's the last of said trilogy I'm starting on since I kinda went backwards. *Shrugs sheepishly***

**Learning of the Ice Age: Scrat's Nutty Adventure game last month and seeing it's teaser trailer the other guy renewed my desire to write this story. So, without further ado, let's begin Sailor Moon's Ice Age Adventure!**

**I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon, Ice Age, Shrek, Cardcaptors or Pokemon. I only own my OCs. Kingdom Hearts characters(which I also do not own) will be mentioned here but do not make any appearances.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Fun Winter Day.

_**TASHASAUROUS Present...  
**__**A Sailor Moon, Ice Age, Shrek, Cardcaptor Sakura, and Pokemon crossover...**_

_**SAILOR MOON'S ICE AGE ADVENTURE.**_

_20,000 years ago-Ice Age..._

The Ice Age. An era of freezing snow and ice of cold temperatures. One must do anything to keep warm and avoid in freezing. Though there was on little exception to that rule; and that literally little exception was a little squirrel with saber teeth called Scrat, who doesn't talk, but he had one goal in mind. That goal was to bury his Acorn and then come back for it later to eat.

He scurried across the icy ground, looking for a perfect place to hide his beloved Nut. He stopped and checked the ground, before digging into it for a bit. But when Scrat tried to push and shove his Acorn into the ground, it didn't even break the surface, met with a clunk or cling.

Hmm...Nope. This one isn't right.

Scrat tried another spot a few inches away, but was met with the same result. Ugh, not this one, either. He tried again with another for the third time, and tried shoving it in with force with a clink, clink, clink.

Aw. This won't work either.

Stumped and realizing this area was too hard and frozen solid, Scrat decided to move on ahead, sniffing the air and ground while looking out for potential dangers. Such as predators, or animals much larger than him to try and kill him...or rather steal his Acorn.

Now where can he find the perfect soft spot to bury his Acorn?

Scrat then decided to try checking more closely, scanning the area. He tried one and dug a tiny hole into one spot.

Nope. Still too hard.

He tried another with his foot while making sure nothing bad would happen.

Mmm...Nuh-uh. Not here either.

Still looking around, Scrat eventually stopped and found that he didn't even need to dig in with his paws. It was soft looking, enough to push his Acorn down, and it was softer than the other spots he found earlier since he'd been looking for hours, days, weeks and even months.

Ah! Perfect!

Or, so he thought. Because when Scrat shoved his Acorn into the snow, while it was softer, it wasn't as soft as he thought it was. He thrust it into the snow, only to find that it was being shoved in much to slow for his taste, and let's just say that he wasn't one for much patience...or even thinking very clearly or carefully. He shoved and twisted the Nut while grunting, quickly becoming strained and becoming frustrated.

Ugh! Go down, go down, go down, GO Down!

Scrat hopped on top of this Acorn to get to go down. But at one last jump, the Acorn sank into the ice awkwardly, but this was followed by a loud cracking sound that made him stop and listen out.

Huh? What was that?

The ice then began to crack and quickly began to trail all the way from where he came from. Scrat looked underneath him to see where the crack was going...and it some how began to crack the dull, gray sky. Or what looked like the sky if anyone hadn't been looking up properly. Standing up and off his Acorn, Scrat looked and that the gray sky was actually a tall glacier wall below the real blue sky. And the crack trailed all the way to the top.

That...doesn't look good.

Scrat saw the crack disappear, but it didn't stop as it continued along the top, going up and down small lumps like a zig-zag, all around an icy loop made from frozen water at some point, and all the way up another glacier cliff until it stopped at the very top. A tiny chunk of ice came out with a plop. This, however, caused a dangerous incident, because the large chunk of ice that was cracked open creaked and hit the ground with a thud, before it began to slide downward along with the wall...heading towards Scrat who listened and then realized that it was definitely not good.

He twitched his eyelid in horror when he realized he accidentally did something that was a sign of danger.

Uh, oh...Definitely not good.

Feeling a shadow loom over him, Scrat looked up and saw the large chunk of ice that would no doubt squish him flat like a leaf heading towards him. Not intending to be killed, he quickly turned and made a run for it...only to freeze in his tracks when he remembered for that split second that he forgotten something.

His Acorn!

Screaming in panic as though he was leaving someone close to him behind, Scrat hurried back and tried to pull his Acorn out. You see, he has an uncontrollable obsession when it comes to his Acorns, because Acorns are what he cherished the most...and that obsession does tend to land him in trouble that almost killed him, but that never stopped him from getting his prized Nuts.

Ohh! The ice!

Seeing the ice getting closer, Scrat panicked and tried harder and harder, straining. Until finally with one final tug, he successfully pulled it out from the ground and ended up flinging himself onto his back, his Acorn now back in his arms. But the ice was getting closer and closer now, and it was also sending out sharp chunks of large ice into his direction.

"WAAAAHHHH!" He screamed loudly in horror, before quickly making a run for it, narrowly dodging the ice that either almost impaled him or crushed him, and still the ice cliff continued to follow him.

"Eek! Oh! Ah! Oh oh oh oh oh! AAAAH! WHOA!" Scrat screamed as he comically dodged the ice and continued to run for his life. He eventually made it to a small valley and the ice continued to chase him.

But when Scrat looked ahead of him, he skid to a stop while yelling in alarm as another ice cliff was sliding towards him. He was trapped in the middle, and about to become crushed.

Ahhh! Where did that come from!? He had to do something or he was history.

Realizing he had no choice, Scrat ran to his right as fast as he could while the two cliffs hit each other and began to form into a new large ice wall and it was becoming faster and fast. Thinking desperately, Scrat hopped onto his Acorn and slid faster than he ran towards his exit, screaming along the way and panting.

"AAAAAGHHHHH!" Scrat screamed, and was almost there, when he was caught between the two ice cliffs at the very end. Painfully, he squeezed his Acorn and then himself halfway out, just as he was being crushed, his eyes bugging out a little in pain, and...

Plop!

He was shot out into the air, being forced to let go of his Acorn which he quickly caught...and then realized too late he was heading straight towards the ground far below, as the cliffs over looked the lesser snow-covered land.

"WAAAAAAGGGGHHH!" The Ice Age Squrriel screamed, before landing on his front and slid from the ice into the dirt ground onto a rock which acted like a ramp and sent him flying into the air, before he bounced and hit the ground hard at least five times.

"Oh! Ow! Do'h! Ooh! Omph!" He grunted in pain until he finally came to a stop, hitting the dirt ground. Despite this, he seemed okay, just a couple of bruises. His saber teeth were dug into the ground, and bit stuck, so Scrat pulled hard to get them out, and shook his head to rid the dizzy spells.

Whoa, that was a close call.

However, remembering what happened, Scrat sniffed around and discovered that his Acorn was nowhere to be found. It was gone. He lost it.

Oohh...His Acorn.

But just as he was tearing up and about to cry, something hit him on the back of his head and landed on the ground in front of him.

Ow, what was...

Scrat looked and saw, to his utter relief and happiness, it was his Acorn! It was safe and sound!

His Acorn! Oh, his sweet, little, loving Acorn. How he was happy to see it.

He scooped it up and held it close to his chest, rubbing and carising it like it was his baby or something. Scrat smiled as now he and his Acorn were safe and sound.

Well, that hadn't been so bad after all.

Now that they were safe, Scrat was about to take a step forward to find another location to continue his goal...

OMPH!

Only for a Mammoth's foot to unknowingly stomp on top of him, before the larger animal walked away, leaving behind a foot print big enough for Scrat to fit in. He pushed himself up painfully after being inadvertently stepped on.

Ooh...What in the-

Stomp! Another animal, this an Ice Age Rhino stepped onto him without knowing, and Scrat was pushed deeper into the ground, and becoming more and more crippled.

Ow, that hurt...

Stomp! Another Mammoth stepped onto him, shoving Scrat further down and even more crippled. Stomp! A Dodo stepped onto him this time, and Scrat felt like asking himself this will ever end.

Stomp! Apparently not, because a freaky animal stepped onto him, and ended up getting Scrat stuck underneath it's foot, stepping and walking along the other countless animals heading south far away from the icy mountains behind them.

"Ugh-Omph! Ah-Omph! Ah! Ahh-Omph! Ah! Ah! Yah!" Scrat grunted as he was repeated stepped on, leaving behind his Acorn.

Looks like he'll be stuck like this for a while. But this was only just the beginning of Scrat's crazy adventure that would soon make him become part of something much, much more unusual that will change his life forever.

As well as the beginning of an adventure that will change the lives of three very different animals of this era who will soon meet and be joined by six others in many, many centuries to come.

The adventure where their fates are to meet, and a quest that no animal or human have gone before.

* * *

The Animals in all herds, flocks and kinds were all heading South during a migration to avoid the coming winter of the Ice Age, as for as long as since the very beginning, would blanket the land of the North, and when summer hit, all animals would return to the North for the slightly cooler conditions as done every year. But this year would be rather different, for very little, but it would make a big impact.

"Well, why not call it the Big Chill or the Nippy era? I'm just sayin', how do we know it's an ice age?" One freak animal was continuously talking, which was annoying his companion beyond belief.

"Because of all...THE ICE!" The second Freaking Animal grunted, losing his temper as this went on for hours and hours and he just couldn't take it anymore. He glared and leaned over his companion who shrank back a little, before the former continued on. His friend stood there stunned for a moment.

"...Well, things just got a little chillier." The first Freaky animal commented, glancing at a passing by aardarvark who glanced at him briefly before continuing on.

Nearby, a group of young small-trunk children were sinking into a mud hole, calling out for help as they helplessly tried to reach the shore...or so it looked like at first glance, had it not been for an adult male who was their father walk up to them, unconcerned and impatient.

"Come on, kids, let's go. The traffic's movin'." He gestured, as it was time for migration.

"But, but, but, Dad-omph!" One of the young children protested, slipping into the mud.

"No buts! You can play extinction later." He firmly told his son with finality in his voice, before walking off.

"Oh, okay." The child sighed in disappointment, standing up as the mud was no deeper than their ankles. He turned to his brothers and sisters, gesturing them. "Come on, guys."

Disappointed that they couldn't play their game, they all stood up and waddled out of the mud to follow their father and mother for the boring and long trip to the South. Meanwhile, two yellow-ish Glyptodonts were walking side by side, having their own conversation as they followed their kind and other animals on the long journey.

"So, where's Eddie?" One of them asked.

"Oh, he said something about being on the verge of an evolutionary breakthrough." His friend scoffed, rolling his eyes as he recalled their companion Eddie mention something ridiculous earlier.

"Really?"

Hearing an excited panting and running, the two Glyptodonts looked to their left and saw Eddie the other Glyptodont running up a cliff as fast as he could...apparently thinking he was evolving into a bird, because he made the attempt to jump and fly.

"Ooh! I'm _flyyyyyying!_" He exclaimed as he jumped...and fell onto the ground with a thud, while his two friends watched him land in pain and total embarrassment.

A moment of silence.

"Some breakthrough." The first Glyptodont remarked dryly, and his companion nodded in agreement.

While this was going on, behind the rock watching them, or rather an animal that, much to everyone else's annoyance, shock and confusion, was going backwards, was a large green figure, and a human with long blonde hair with a heart-shaped locket.

This is where the adventure began in the Ice Age. But what these two are doing here...is revealed in the future moments before they traveled back in time.

* * *

_20,000 years later-December 28th 1998-Present Day-the final week of the Legendary Long Year...Four months after the events of "Sailor Moon's Royal Quest"..._

"Here it comes!"

Serena Tsukino, otherwise known as Princess Serena from the Moon Kingdom, reborn on Earth from 1,002 years ago, the super heroine and warrior of love and justice, Sailor Moon, and leader of the Sailor Team, called out as she threw a Snowball at one of her friends Raye Hino, also Sailor Mars, one of the Guardians and Sailor Scouts.

Raye ducked and avoided the slightly off-aimed snowball while laughing, then cheekily exclaimed back. "Lame aim, Meat-Ball head! Catch this one!"

She threw her own snowball at her friend who was too late to dodge and was hit face first of the small lump of snow and thrown back onto the snowy ground with a yelp. Raye laughed along with their other friends, and both Serena's future-daughter and future-granddaughter standing with or around her; Mina/Sailor Venus, Lita/Sailor Jupiter, Ash Ketchum, Sakura Avalon, Madison Taylor, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Lusie/Future-Mini Moon, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Casey, Donkey, the Dronkeys and Pikachu and Piplup.

Serena groaned as she slowly stood up, only to be smacked on the back of the head by another snowball, catching her off-guard and making her fall fowards this time, screaming and landing face first.

"Hey, that's not funny!" Serena growled angrily as she stood up. "I'll get you guys!"

She soon chased after her friends playfully while they ran away laughing in their game of snowball fights, while the rest of the Sailor Team, Shrek, Fiona, Darien/Tuxedo Mask, Amy/Sailor Mercury, Brock, Kero, and Puss in Boots, and the baby Ogre Triplets Farkle, Fergus and Felicia who were playing in the snow themselves, watched on while also having a relaxing fun day in the snow near the snow clearing close to Duloc and the Swamp as well as the mountain they recently discovered.

~With the events of Far Far Away behind them, and just three days after one of the most memorable christmases they ever had, our heroes spend the last week of the Legendary Long Year to take a much needed break after so many adventures that made them much closer than ever. Then, after the New Year's Day of a normal-length year, Serena will be traveling once more to compete in the Johto League Silver Conference. Little did she know, she was about to face another adventure.~

It had also been four months since the early birth of Shrek and Fiona's children due to a curse set upon Fiona and her and Darien's mother former Queen Lillian of Far Far Away by the evil Rothbart who also attempted to make Princess Odette of another Kingdom to marry him, but he'd been ultimately defeated thanks to Sailor Moon, Prince Derek, Bromley and King Artie/Arthur, and thus Fiona and the babies were safe and very healthy. And the Sailor Team couldn't be any happier.

"Is that the best you can do?" Rini playfully mocked. "Come on, Serena! I thought you were faster than that!"

"Well if it wasn't the fact that it's so cold I would've been faster, now would I?" Serena was saying panting due to the layers of the winter gear and, as she had mentioned, it was cold. But she still chased after Rini and the others, passing by Shrek's group who all smiled.

"Hey, wait for me, guys!" Donkey called out as had at some point switched sides, but was trailing behind slightly.

"And to think that we've been through so much this year, it's hard to believe that the Legendary Long Year is almost over." Darien remarked with a chuckle.

Shrek laughed in realization and agreement. "That's right! In four days, it'll be New Years Day."

"I wonder what next year will bring?" Fiona thought aloud, as she couldn't wait to begin a new year. "It's still hard to believe that next year will be the first year I won't be locked up in the Tower."

"Every new year brings a new beginning in one way or another." Amy stated, briefly setting down a book that she'd been reading after taking a bit of a break from the Snowball game herself that she did half an hour ago. "Next year will also be three years since most of us discovered our pasts and had become Sailor Scouts."

"Not to mention two years since Sakura discovered the Clow Book and became a Cardcaptor." Kero added in agreement as he was relaxing next to Puss who, despite the cold, rested a bit.

Brock, who'd been busy making snow cones and snow pudding for everyone for a snack, nodded in agreement. "And a year since Ash became a Pokemon Trainer. Man, time flies."

"It gets faster when children grow up to adulthood." Puss stretched. "Seems like only yesterday since I was just a kitten."

* * *

While Serena was still playing with some of her friends and family and remarking that this year will be the year where she could become the greatest Snowball Thrower in the Universe, up on the hill nearby them where the former Team Rocket members, Jessie, James and Meowth who, having taking a break themselves, decided to see what the 'Sailor Twerps' were doing. They spied on the group with their high-tech binoculars, with very large snowballs beside them.

"Oh, give me a break." Jessie scoffed as she and her two friends watched their former enemies play. "The twerps call that a snow-ball fight? It's pathetic."

"Well, they are children at hearts, but that game they're playing is smaller compared to the _real_ game." James remarked in agreement with a smug smirk.

"Yeah, what a bunch of amateurs ." Meowth said, putting away his binoculars, and smirked widely as he patted a snowball that was almost as big as he was. "Let's show those Sailor Twerps a real Snowball fight with these little babies."

"Snowball fight!" The trio declared, happily throwing away their binoculars, and went over to their snowballs half the size as they were.

Unfortunately, what they didn't count on was that the bigger the snowballs, the heavier they are. Team Rocket tried to each lift their snowballs, but struggled as they weighed a ton or two. They only managed to lift them off the ground for a moment before slumping onto the ground with a bit thud, which made the snow underneath them collapse, creating a steeper hill which made Jessie, James and Meowth suddenly lose their balance and began to roll down the hill, much to their alarm and worry.

Team Rocket screamed as they ended up rolling over and under their snowballs which soon engulfed and became trapped in giant snowballs that got bigger and bigger as they rolled out of control, passing by the Sailor Team who were unaware of their presence, and the trouble they landed themselves in.

"Somebody help!" Jessie screamed.

"We're being rolled away in giant snowballs!" James squealed hysterically.

"Somebody he-OW!" Meowth cried out as he and his human friends hit a hump that made them bounce and land painfully before they continued rolling away.

"_Team Rocket is rolling away agaaain!_" Team Rocket chorused as they vanished down the hill and into the distance.

* * *

The screams coming from Team Rocket from a small distance away made the Sailor Team stop what they were doing and looked around their surroundings, not yet realizing what really happened.

"Did you guys hear something?" Sakura asked, puzzled.

"Sounds like somebody was screaming." Ash replied, confirming the young Cardcaptor's suspicion.

"Pika?" Pikachu muttered, confused. He thought those screams sounded familiar...Too familiar.

"I wonder where it was coming from." Serena thought, growing slightly concerned.

Lita shrugged, guessing. "Maybe it was just someone seeing a spider or something."

"It kind of sounds more like Team Rocket if you ask me." Mina spoke up, as she thought those screams were familiar too. Her friends had half-moment moment of silence before they all shared dull looks when they all realized that she had a real good point, which mean those three ended up landing themselves in a sticky situation they can recover from.

"I wouldn't be suprised if that was the case. Those guys always end up causing or being in trouble." Casey sighed, exasperated.

"I'm still surprised that they even kept the Team Rocket name for themselves." Lusie remarked.

Serena nodded in agreement, folding her arms behind her head while saying. "Yeah, well, one of these days, or maybe next year they'll find an actual day-time job and quit the Team Rocket shin-dig, especially their stupid mottos."

"Yeah, their mottos always get so boring, no matter how many times they change it." Donkey agreed, and everyone else all nodded in the same agreement.

The Moon Princess sighed. "Tell me about it. Maybe we'll meet a new trio that be no trouble at all or who don't follow the wrong path until the last moments notice." Yet she wasn't even aware that in her jacket pocket, the Imperium Silver Crystal her Dream Compact Locket began to give out a faint glow of warm light.

"Serena, I don't think we'll be going on anymore adventures before the last day of this year, unless something else unusual happens." Misty pointed out, considering how it was only three days left until the Legendary Long Year ended for another one thousand years.

"Yeah, the last time something happened was back in Far Far Away." Rini added, before mentioning as she thought back of the time of Prince Charming's attack. "I think I found it a bit weird that I saw Princess Sakura in Mr. Merlin's blue fire magic."

"Blue fire? What's that about?" Max asked, dumbfounded.

"She means the Fire of Truth." Sakura explained. "Or so Artie's old Magic teacher called it. It was to have us look into our souls on either what we want the most or what was bothering us the most."

"I remember that." Dawn said, thinking back of Merlin requesting them to look into their souls in an exchange for being lead back to Far Far Away. "But I don't think I had anything that bothered me or anything that I wanted most at the moment."

"Wasn't that when you guys found out that Artie's Dad dumped him at that High-School Academy?" Ash asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, he said that his Dad never thought Artie wouldn't be right to become King. No one knows what happened to his dad."

It was a terrible thing for Artie to go through; being abandoned by his father in that Academy and never being seen or heard from again was tough. He had mentioned that his mother died when he was just a little kid, and not long after his father put him there, saying that he wasn't worth the trouble. Since then, he'd been on his own and his first real friends and family were the Sailor Team, and Lillian back in Far Far Away. While had hadn't been fair to put him into the line of the Throne, it was a better alternative than Shrek being the new King, and plus Serena and Darien had Duloc to look after.

"Hey, Serena. Didn't you say you saw three animals in that fire?" Rini suddenly spoke up, remembering that her mother's past-self mentioned something along the lines.

At first, Serena could only blink in confusion before she mentally searched through her memories to understand what the pink-haired girl was talking about. When she eventually did, she softly gasped in realization as she remembered.

* * *

_Flash-Back: During the events of "Sailor Moon's Royal Quest"..._

_"Okay, pigtails. Go for it." Merlin gestured the teenage girl to gaze into the fire._

_Annoyed and finding this to be dull, boring and lame, Serena knew she had no choice and gazed closely into the blue smoke. As she did, she saw, to her shock, was the brown and hairy elephant, the goofy-looking bear or something and a large feline carnivore with large fangs; just like she saw in that dream she had where she also saw Sora flying by, unconscious and that mysterious man in the black coat, wielding light sabers or something..._

* * *

End of Flash-Back:

" Yeah, I saw this goofy-looking bear with eyes at the side of his head, a stripe-less tiger with very long fangs, and a weird brown elephant with fur and a bump on his head which had hair on it." Serena remembered, before admitting. "Come to think of it, on our way to find Artie, I had a dream of them too. I didn't get what they were at the time."

Raye sweatdropped at what she could describe as Serena's stupid explanation. "A goofy-looking bear, a stripe-less tiger and a hairy-brown elephant? Serena, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. What kind of ice cream did you have before you left?"

"Hey, I didn't have any ice cream that day, thank you very much!" Serena pouted, feeling insulted. "Besides, it was a day after my father-in-law's funeral, remember?"

"You must've had something like that to have a weird dream like that." The dark-long haired girl argued, then added sarcastically. "The next thing you'll know, you'll be dreaming up fish-prehistoric predators or even dinosaurs still existing."

"Why do you always assume that sweets and stuff always give me weird dreams?" Serena asked angrily. "Can't I have weird dreams without being in a food coma!?"

This, unfortunately, lead the two rivarly-friends to once again get into their bickering moments. Serena and Raye quickly did a raspberry contest, shoving each other as they went, much to the annoyance of the rest of the Sailor Team, while the Ogre Triplets looked on, clapping as, being new to the Realm of Light, didn't understand and found this funny.

"Not again." Ash groaned after he and the others all sighed in exasperation. Couldn't both Serena and Raye talk things out and argue like their age instead of like little four year olds? Then, realizing what he was thinking, chastised himself as he reminded himself that Jessie, James and Meowth tend to bicker and behave like mishaving young children that made actual little kids perfect and sweet angels.

Deciding to get back to the point while the Moon Princess and one of ther Guardians bickered, Donkey then asked in confusion. "What kind of animals that were like a goofy-looking bear, a stripless tiger and a big hairy elephant?"

"Good question." Ash replied, rubbing the back of his head, as he mentioned other weird things that happened months back. "And I thought Serena having weird deja vu's when we met Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, and Cloud was weird. Or even the time when Grovyle and I were stuck in the Locker back on Earth months ago when rocks turned into crabs."

"Or even finding this place with real fairytale inhabits that are more like people and Pokemon on Earth." May reminded, referring to the Fairy-Tale World they were all currently living in.

"Well, we haven't seen any real animals from Serena's dream, so it was probably just a whacko dream." Lita pointed out, thinking that it was just a normal weird dream as things like that can happen.

Mina on the other hand, thought this as something very important that's about to happen, but didn't know what to make of it, and remarked while referring to herself, Serena, Lita, Amy, Raye, Darien, Kaylie, and even Hotaru. "Or maybe Serena might've been seeing something important. Since the Reversed Light was cast onto us, we've been experiencing things that were considered not normal despite that Chaos is gone. Plus, it's not every day you dream up a big hairy elephant."

"I think what Serena was really dreaming about were three animals that have been extinct for 10,000 years." Amy thought seriously as she and the others approached the rest of the group, with Fiona and Shrek their babies. This statement alone was enough to even make Serena and Raye quit their bickering as they and the rest of their friends turned to face her in confusion.

"Huh?" Everyone muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Shrek asked, dumbfounded.

"If one looks back in history, back in the time of the Ice Age, the goofy-looking bear with eyes on the side of their head are Ground-Sloths, while the stripless tigers with large fangs are Sabor-Toothed Tigers or Cats, and the hairy elephants with bumps on their heads are Mammoths." The blue-haired teenage girl explained, having remembered the said extinct animals which matched the description of what Serena had mentioned.

Everyone stared at her in confusion. Serena was seeing animals from the Ice Age?

"A Sloth, a Sabor-Toothed Tiger and a Mammoth? That's what Serena was seeing?" Brock asked in disbelief. Sure humans existed in the Ice Age as they were the early stages of humanity, but it still didn't make any sense considering humans back then couldn't talk and communicated by movements or cave drawings, and the Silver Crystal certainly didn't exist back then either.

"Hold on a second. Sloths can't be extinct, because I saw one on one of the episodes of Sir Nigel Thornberry's Animal World. Though those Sloths were living in trees." Serena pointed out, remembering one of the episodes that she and Tommy watched back in America before the island accident.

"You actually watched that show?" The rest of the Sailor Team asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah. My cousin Tommy loved that nature show, he at one stage wanted to be an animal expert when he grows up." The blonde-haired girl answered.

"But sloths today are different compared to the one back in the ice age when it started 30,000 years ago!" Raye pointed out, tiredlessly.

Serena shrugged, sheepishly. "Not my fault I saw what I saw. I just don't have a clue." She then sweatdropped while adding as she came up with a small theory of her own. "Well, anyway, even though I've been having it once every week lately, maybe it's a side-effect of the Reversed Light."

Suddenly, just as she finished her sentence, the Silver Crystal glowed so brightly that it finally caught her and everyone else's attentions. Alarmed and confused, Serena hurriedly pulled out her locket and to her shock, it opened up to reveal the mighty crystal activating on it's own despite that she wasn't even focusing on it's power.

"Um, speaking of light...is it normal for the Silver Crystal to glow like that?" Donkey asked, quickly becoming scared and worried.

"Uh...no." The Moon Princess replied.

"What's going on?" Madison asked, concerned.

"Something's happening to the Crystal." Kero said firmly and concern.

"The Silver Crystal's goin' crazy!" Ash exclaimed, getting a bit freaked out. He and everyone else then cried out as the Silver Crystal set of a huge and blinding light which spread across the area, forcing them to shut their eyes and shield them with their arms, or in Donkey's cause, his ears.

Then Pikachu's ears perked up, and opened his eyes just enough to notice a beam of light shining down into the small distance and three orbs floating down towards the ground from the sky. He cried out to alarm the others, and when they opened their eyes enough to see, they gapped in confusion and are as they saw the orbs. Yet none of them saw three more descending towards the sky and towards Earth. The three orbs they did see took form of figures before disappearing behind the trees.

A few moments after they did, the beam of light soon vanished and disappeared. The Silver Crystal in the meantime, as though it's job done, stopped glowing but not to the point of it losing it's power. While Serena softly moaned while feeling dizzy due to her connection with the Crystal, but not enough to render completely weak like the times when she used most or all of it's power, allowing her to shake away the dizzy spells, she and everyone else blinked, not sure what to make of this unusual phenomenon.

"What just happened?" Casey asked, stunned and confused.

"Where did that light come from?" Puss added.

Serena, realizing that the light was created by the Silver Crystal, gazed at it for a moment before the locket closed itself up to protect it, asking aloud as she couldn't figure it out either. It was very strange. "Why did the Silver Crystal glow like that?"

Realizing that none of them knew of this event, Darien glanced at all of them and declared as there was only one way to find out. "I think we should check out what landed in the forest, just in case."

"Right!" Everyone, coming to the same conclusion, nodded in agreement. So after quickly packing things up, and huddling up the babies, Serena and the Sailor Team hurried up the path in the direction where the beam of light had rained down just moments ago.

Unaware that what they would see would mark the beginning of another adventure that was just around the corner...and a trip through time.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't want to make this chapter too long, so the introduction of three familiar characters will be in the next chapter, as well as the true beginning of the new quest. I'll try to update this again as soon as possible.**

**Until then, see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2: To the Ice Age!

**Author's note: As promised, here's chapter two! Time to meet three more heroes! Okay, so that may have been a bit of a spoiler, but still...**

**Anyway, onward, fellow readers!**

**I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon, Ice Age, Shrek, Cardcaptors or Pokemon. I only own my OCs. Kingdom Hearts characters(which I also do not own) will be mentioned here but do not make any appearances.**

* * *

Chapter 2: To the Ice Age!

It hadn't taken the Sailor Team long to find the source and location of the beam of light to see what just happened. None of them knew what it was, and while some of them thought it was a new enemy attack, Brock and Amy were quick to remind them that the beam was of light and Raye pointed out that she didn't sense any evil presence or darkness. In the minds of Ash and Pikachu, Sakura, Madison and Kero, they thought it was the mysterious men in the black coats, but they quickly dismissed it as those guys used darkness, not light.

Whatever the Sailor Team had been expecting as they stopped between trees and at the clearing, it certainly wasn't what they were seeing now. A large brown furred mammoth, and a Sabor-Toothed Tiger, both looking somewhat disorientated and confused as they looked around as though wondering where they were or what happened.

Serena's eyes widened as she instantly recognized both of them; they were the same species in her dreams!

"Could it be...?" Raye whispered in disbelief and shock.

"A Mammoth and a Sabor-Toothed Tiger?" Lita finished softly, mouth opened in shock. Everyone else had the similar expression, and Donkey's jaw almost dropped completely to the ground.

"Those two are the same ones from my dream." Serena muttered, after a few moments of being speechless. Maybe this was some kind of dream? It had to be, because this didn't make any sense at all.

Unfortunately, Amy's words shattered Serena's thoughts of this being a dream. "But that can't be. They're supposed to be extinct!"

Though still in shock, Dawn suddenly remembered another important detail and queried in confusion. "But what about the third orb? I know I saw three."

While realizing that a third one or maybe an animal was missing, Ash instead asked what was everyone else's minds. "Where did they come from?"

Before anyone could even respond to the young Pokemon Master's question, the sound of someone groaning, strangely above them was heard. Puzzled and wondering who or what was it was, the Sailor Team looked up to see what shocked them even more was a Sloth, but not the kind of sloths seen today on Earth, but a Ground sloth, yellow-ish green fur that kind of looked like he hadn't taken a bath in who knows how long, and the goofy expression who too was in Serena's dreams.

The sloth was hanging upside down, starting to wake up as though he'd been unconscious for quite some time. But when he saw his legs were stuck on a tree branch, he snapped himself awake with a gasp which caused the branch to break and he fell, screaming in a girly-pitch tone. The Sailor Team cried out in alarm and without thinking, raced into the clearing to try and get out of the way.

Unfortunately for Brock, the Sloth landed on top of him on his back which had the Pokemon Breeder/Doctor fall face first into the snow. The others gasped in worry and winched in sympathy for both their friend and the furry animal that also looked like he needed to go on a diet a little bit.

"Brock! Are you okay?" Ash exclaimed.

Brock didn't answer. Instead, he groaned while he said to the sloth, his voice muffled in the snow. "_Ow...Wow, you're heavy._"

The Sloth, dazed at first, looked down and realizing that he was sitting on top of someone, yelped and leaped to his feet, startled. He then surprisingly replied apologetically. "Um...Sorry about that."

"Huh!?" The Sailor Team exclaimed in shock and disbelief, including Brock who leaped up standing, almost speechless. It was the case of Donkey all over again, only with extinct animals.

"He can talk!" Lita exclaimed, which shocked both the sloth, and the other two animals behind them, who gasped in disbelief, which finally caught the group's attentions and they remembered too late of this.

"They can talk!" The Sabor-Tooth exclaimed.

"Since when did humans learn how to talk?" The Mammoth asked, which shocked the Sailor Team even more.

"AH!" Ash screamed, freaking out. "Now those guys are talking too!"

"Pika!?" Pikachu exclaimed. Sure, Meowth could talk, and the Fairy-Tale World had so many unusual things that were in story books. Not to mention the Multi-verse also had worlds of unusual things happening. But this took the cake of being completely strange.

"This is really weird!" Amy said, uneasily.

"Okay, if this keeps up, we won't be the only annoying talking animals in this area." Donkey proclaimed to Puss who nodded in agreement for a moment, before quickly realizing what his rival-friend was talking about and glared at the donkey.

"Are you guys actually seeing this, or am I dreaming?" Sakura asked her friends, half-hoping that this was just a weird dream.

"I wish this were a dream." Kero replied, sweatdropping. "Maybe I ate too many Fried Octopus yesterday."

"Or Cheeseburgers." Ash added, thinking along the same lines.

The sloth, realizing how close he was to a large group of humans, five green...whatever they were, two other animals along with a Pikachu and a Piplup, and mutant babies that could fly-and he had to admit the three baby green thingies and the five mutant thingys were very cute-and that they seemed as freaked out as he felt, nervously scurried over to the mammoth and Sabor-Tooth to safety since they were his friends.

"Um, Manny? Diego? Is this some kind of a weird dream we're having after spending too much time in the clouds the other day?" He asked them, as discreetly as possible, which wasn't that discreet at all.

"This is real, Sid. Very real." The Mammoth, named Manny, or more realistically, Manfred, answered. Though he had thought that this was a dream too, but Sid the Sloth just confirmed his own suspicions.

The Sabor, called Diego, being a predator but somehow not threatening or dangerous as he should be, remarked to his two friends. "We've been gone for too long, and then all of the sudden, we find ourselves on solid ground we haven't stepped on in ages."

"Not to mention the six of them look familiar." Manny added, pointing at Serena, Rini, Sakura, Shrek, Donkey and Puss with his trunk, which made the aforementioned six blink in confusion and wondered what the Mammoth was talking about. How were they familiar to him?

"Who, us?" Serena asked, pointing at herself, her future-daughter, brother-in-law, and three friends.

As Sid looked more closely to the ones that Manny pointed at, his eyes widened in shock and realization and gasped. "Manny! You're right! In fact, she sounds exactly like Sailor Moon!"

"SAILOR MOON!?" The Sailor Team exclaimed in shock and disbelief, with both Pikachu and Piplup echoing Serena's Warrior-Persona in their Pokemon Language. How was it possible for those three Ice Age animals know of Serena's Sailor Moon identity if she wasn't even born back in the Ice Age?

An awkward moment of silence, with crickets chirping somewhere loudly that went with the weird aura that lingered around them.

"That's it. I'm definitely dreaming." Ash announced. Though before he could ask Pikachu to give him a shocking-wake up call, he leaned back slightly in fright when Diego leered at him dangerously.

"You think this isn't real?" He sneered, darkly.

"I wasn't saying that!" Ash quickly replied.

"You were thinkin' it, kid." The Sabor pointed out, which made the group feel even more nervous, to which Fiona and Shrek held Farkle, Fergus and Felicia close to themselves, and the Dronkeys sticking close to Donkey who began to quiver.

"I don't like this big cat. He can read minds like Raye can." Donkey whispered to his friends, which made them sweatdrop with groans.

"I don't read minds! I may be a psychic but even I can't do that." Raye corrected.

Manny then decided to get to the bottom of this, and then asked the Sailor Team suspiciously, not willing to go and trust them immediately. "So what are you humans and whatever else you guys are doing here finding us?"

Realizing that they were being mistaken as threats, Ash quickly protested in a time-out gesture, holding his hands up in surrender and defense. "Hold on a second. We don't mean any harm to you guys. Really! We just came out here to see what was going on."

"Yeah, and plus, this is our first time seeing a Mammoth, a Tiger and a Sloth." Serena quickly added, before introducing herself and her family and friends surrounding her. "These are my friends and family-Darien, Rini, Lusie, Shrek, Fiona and their babies, Donkey, Puss, Sakura, Madision, Kero, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May and her little brother, Max, Dawn, Piplup and Casey!"

After her aforementioned group nodded to confirm her words, Serena then concluded, "And my name's Serena. We're a group called the Sailor Team, heroes of the Realm of Light."

_'The what of light?_' Manny, Sid and Diego all thought simultaneously without even knowing. Didn't the girl named Serena mean the world? Clearly they knew very little of how the world was worked out today than what they were used to.

Sid then leaned over to his friends and whispered, referring Sailor Moon and others. "I don't know about you guys, but I think this kind of explains why we haven't seen them for years."

While Manny and Diego had no idea what Sid was talking about, seeing how this so called 'Sailor Team' didn't look like much of a threat, they decided to play it safe and see without causing any major problems.

"Name's Diego, friends." Diego responded first to the group, trying to act friendly but not too friendly.

"And my name's Manfred. My friends call me Manny." Manny added, a bit more suspiciously, but decided to play it cool for now.

"I'm Sid: Sid the Sloth." Sid introduced himself, with more confidence despite that he was still very nervous.

"Uh, hi." Misty greeted nervously, as she and everyone else waved a bit weakly and nervously.

"So...Um..." Shrek began hesitantly, trying to find the right and polite way how to ask the trio in front of him and his family and friends. "Where did you guys come from?"

"Oh, I think that's easy." Sid replied, a bit more confident now and blurted out. "Since we're in a place where the clouds are above us, and it's not a whiteout and the ground is solid, the three of us are from Heaven!"

"_Sid!_" Manny and Diego yelled, glaring at their friend for being stupid...again.

This stunned and shocked the Sailor Team once more. Those three came from the Afterlife? Well, that certainly answered one question, at least.

"Heaven? You mean you guys were dead?" Donkey exclaimed without thinking.

"Donkey!" Serena and Shrek hissed.

"So...you three were the lights we saw?" Fiona asked, more carefully.

Manny quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean lights?"

"Um, from where we saw a huge beam of light, we saw three smaller orbs of light coming from the sky. That's how we found you guys here. Not sure how that happened, though, which it totally weird." Casey explained as briefly as possible.

Realizing what this meant and that Sid somehow figured it out already despite that it made no sense at all right about now, or how it was even possible, Manny muttered with wide-eyes. "So we came back to life."

"But why the three of us, though?" Diego asked, also stunned as the same realization came to him. "This is the craziest thing that's ever happened to us."

"Well, not even those guys know how that happened, either." Sid shrugged, as he saw that the Sailor Team looked just as lost in this situation as he and his two friends were.

Even so, another realization dawned onto the group of the present as most of them began to feel a sense of deja vu, because Sakura leaned over to Serena and whispered. "Serena, for some reason, they know about you only as Sailor Moon."

At Serena wasn't sure how or why. But the moment she did think about, almost instantly memories of the last time something like this happened only without meeting guys coming back to life; meeting Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain Hector Barbossa and their crew who knew them before Serena, Ash and Sakura knew them due to their future-selves meeting the Pirates' past-selves before the latter group became immortal 200 years ago or somewhere along the lines. How Time-Travel and ensuring the said meetings to prevent history from changing and the battles against Beckett to make it possible that would now forever repeat in their past.

And Rini's future.

This, combined with Manny, Sid and Diego knowing her as Sailor Moon even though they don't know she can transform into Sailor Moon yet and she had no idea how or when they did, Serena mentally groaned in realization.

"Guys, I figured it out; I have to travel back in time to meet them." Serena whispered, and when they glanced at her in shock, she slumped while groaning again. "Man, I was hoping to have the last week of this year adventure-free."

"You don't have to go by yourself." Rini pointed out, and when the rest of the Sailor Team glanced at her in confusion, she explained. "Mr. Manfred said that Shrek, Sakura, Donkey, Puss and I look familiar to him, Mr. Diego and Mr. Sid too."

"Which means all six of us have to go in order to prevent the future changing and they disappear." Puss muttered, realizing that Rini was right.

While the rest of the group shared glances that it was starting to make sense, Shrek shared Serena's dismay, and said in exasperation. "Oh great. I never liked the idea of traveling through time, and now I have no choice in this matter?"

"Well, none of us really knew about this, and I don't think even Rini's allowed to mention this to us either." Serena shrugged. Still, so much for relaxing for the next four days and celebrating New Year's Day without being too exhausted from saving the Realm of Light and Time. At the same time, however, she couldn't not do this. Being erased from the timeline is worse than dying, and only Future-Piplup, Grovyle, Celebi, Dusknoir and all of the Pokemon in the dark future were lucky enough to be granted the freedom to live in the new current time-line.

"Actually, I think the Time-Paradox is still going, because there are some things that somehow make me forget or remember new stuff whenever I'm in the past." Rini stated again. That was true, she had little information of the future despite being from it and she learned more and more of her family's past here in the present than she ever would in her time in the future.

"Yeah, but...we're going into an age where none of us even existed yet." Donkey pointed out. After all, like with Shrek and Puss who never went either, this would be his first ever time-travel.

"Donkey, some of us went into the past that was long before we were born. Or in Serena's case, reborn." Sakura reminded gently.

Serena nodded, though she felt eerie about Diego due to him being a carnivore and she had a feeling it'll take a while for her and the others to understand why he was friends with Manny and Sid without having eaten them before ending up in the Afterlife. Problem was, she can't transform into Sailor Moon just yet and the fact that they were going to the ice age would make things even more complicated. How can they do this without other animals freaking out?

This she mentioned to her friends.

Shrek sighed in defeat, and said. "Maybe it's best if we find out ourselves."

"You guys are going back in time? These guys are from the Ice Age and unless you have a wizard to cast a spell on you to avoid freaking other animals out, the six of you will end up dead." Casey pointed out.

Though the rest of the group nodded in agreement, the word wizard gave Serena an idea. "Oh! What a great idea!"

Ignoring Casey's confused murmur, Serena, though feeling guilty for leaving so soon but knew that this had to be done as soon as possible as well as trusting everyone else to assure the three Ice Age animals that they were not in any forms of danger, nodded to the Sailor Team who, suddenly realizing what Serena had in mind, all nodded in agreement.

She approached them and apologetically told the trio, with a bit of a white-lie. "Um, sorry guys, but Shrek, Donkey, Puss, Sakura, Rini and I have some things to take care of for a while. But you're all welcome to hang out with our friends if you want to."

"You're inviting us to hang out with your friends?" Manny asked, confused and finding himself a bit suspicious. While he had been fooled into something similar before, somehow something inside him was saying that this was different and there was no danger this time.

"Yeah, and, since Ash is the second in leadership of our team, he can lead everyone to show you guys around." Serena replied, gesturing at Ash who's eyes widened as he turned to her in shock.

"What!? Me!? Why me?" Ash asked incredulously.

"Because you're the leader type, Ash. That's why. Besides, I don't want them to feel uncomfortable since they're stuck here in the 20th Century after being dead for so long." Serena pointed out.

Lita nodded in agreement. "She has a good point. Besides, Serena and the others won't be gone for that long. Here in the present, at least."

Realizing that they both had a point, Ash decided that Serena was right. It wasn't the first time they traveled back in time, though he did wish he could go with since he'd never miss out on the oppotunity of an adventure. But since Manny, Sid and Diego didn't remember him or Pikachu from the future, that meant the two of them weren't there.

So he had to put his faith and trust in the others while he lead the Sailor Team to show the trio what the world looked like here in the present as well as make sure nothing bad happened.

"Serena, you and the others be careful, okay?" Darien said to his wife.

"Very careful." Fiona added, both to her sister-in-law and husband who nodded in a silent promise that he will.

"That's a promise." Serena promised, her heart aching for leaving Darien behind again, but she promised herself that they wouldn't be too long hopefully. So she and Darien gave each other a passionate goodbye kiss, and both she and Rini hugged both him and Lusie, while Shrek did the same with Fiona and their babies, and Donkey was nuzzling and hugging his babies who looked sad to see their daddy go, but understood and knew that he'd be back.

Unaware that Manny was seeing this and, seeing the big family made him somewhat emotional, his own heart aching slightly before he quickly shook those thoughts away. Nothing could be done now, and he'd have to make it up for it.

"Bye you guys! See you soon!" Rini waved to the rest of the Sailor Team as she, Serena, Shrek, Sakura, Donkey and Puss, who also waved, walked off into the woods for prepare themselves for their next big adventure.

As Ash and the rest of the group waved a goodbye to their six friends, they all sighed and turned back to the Ice Age trio who gazed in confusion and shared a glance before gazing back at the others.

"Well...Welcome to the 20th Century." Ash declared to Manny, Sid and Diego.

"...20th Century?" Sid asked, after he and his friends stared at them blankly, causing the Sailor Team to sweatdrop awkwardly.

Not sure how to explain it, Ash turned to both Brock and Amy, sheepishly asking them for help. "Can you guys explain this?"

This only made the said two groan and slump. It was more complicated than they thought and they all realized that this could take a while.

* * *

About 45 minutes later after Serena and Rini transformed into Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon, while Sakura decided to wear her favorite pink warm coat and boots despite feeling sorry for her two friends for not wearing any kind of warm clothes for their trip to the Ice Age, they, Shrek, Donkey and Puss waited both patiently and impatiently for the same Wizard that cast a spell on the latter trio and Fiona to be seen as humans on Earth casting a spell on all six of them with a similar spell.

This spell was to have all animals and other inhabits of the Ice Age to see them as not threats by any stretch. He was also the same guy who was one of the exiled fairy-tale citizens most of them met in Shrek's Swamp during Lord Farquaad's rule before his death via being eaten by Dragon.

"There we are. This spell will last until all six of you return here. If you wish to time travel again to the past of that time, the spell will re-cast itself upon you all and then be broken when you return to the present once more." The red-robed Wizard explained once the spell was complete.

"Thanks. That saves us from freaking anybody out." Sailor Moon replied in gratitude.

"Oh, and one more thing if you ladies and young lads wish to prevent yourselves from freezing to death..." The Wizard quickly spoke up just as they about to leave, before waving his hand and more magical dust covered them. While the three girls glanced at their arms and feeling the effects of whatever this spell was, Donkey looked at his right front leg, Puss looking all around himself, and Shrek cringed slightly before the dust disappeared.

At the questioning looks after realizing the spell they felt made them feel warm despite the freezing temperatures of winter, the Wizard answered their unasked questions. "This spell is similar to that of the one I cast upon you when it comes to time traveling." Before reminding them firmly. "Now you all remember what you must do."

"Don't worry." Sakura replied, knowing the rule of time-travel. "We won't tell anyone in the past that we're from the future."

"Be sure that you remember that." The Wizard advised, and, once they nodded to promise that they will, he was satisfied. "Well, good luck to all of you."

With that, with a wave of goodbye, he used his magic to teleport away and vanished into thin air, leaving Sailor Moon's group behind before they shared a glance, nervous to be going back thousands of years into the past.

"I just hope the spells actually work." Sailor Moon admitted. The last thing they needed was for the spells not to work and things turn out bad for them.

"I just hope we won't run into any kinds of problems." Shrek added, before slumping as he realized what he just said. "But that's just a wishful thinking."

"Well, at least we're on another time-adventure!" Donkey declared, actually really excited for this. In fact, before he could help himself, he began to sing. "_~On my way, On my way~_"

"Donkey!" Shrek hushed, not in the mood for his friend to sing right now. The others were in the same vote as they all held exasperated looks even though Sakura attempted to be more gentle.

"Let's not go there with the singing right now, okay?" The young Cardcaptor suggested. Donkey shrugged apologetically.

"We have other things to concentrate on." Puss added, which earned him a glare from Donkey.

Then, remembering that now they were ready, Sailor Moon turned to her future-daughter and gestured her to start. "Speaking of which...Rini?"

"Right!" Sailor Mini Moon saluted.

The future Moon Princess held out her Time-Key, focusing on it's power before holding it up above her as she began to call out to the gates of time. "Oh great Lord of Time...Open a path through space and time, one to the past of three others we have met...Great Lord of Time! Guide us! Protect us! Show us the path of light!"

Even before Sailor Mini Moon finished chanting, the Key did it's work by forming a pink orb before it floated upward and formed the pink beam of light which covered the six of them. Bracing themselves, Sailor Moon and her friends soon floated up and then vanished into the portal that opened up into the sky before closing behind them.

Taking the six members of the Sailor Team to the Ice Age.

* * *

_20,000: BC-Ice Age era..._

Even though it felt like only seconds or minutes when they entered the Passage of Time, it wasn't long before Sailor Moon and Shrek emerged from the portal, though they had recalled a blinding light which distracted them from their group. They now stood behind a large boulder, where the migrating animals of all kinds walked past them, fully unaware of the strange occurrence that happened.

Though while Sailor Moon and Shrek looked around and were amazed at their new surroundings, and caughting glimpse of so many species that would one day in the future all be extinct, they quickly realized that Sailor Mini Moon, Sakura, Donkey and Puss were not with them.

"Where'd the others go?" Sailor Moon whispered, seeing that her future-daughter and friends were missing.

"I think we got separated when we entered that Time Passage thingy." Shrek muttered, rubbing the rop his head in slight growing concern.

Sailor Moon clasped her hands together to her chest, since this never happened before. "I hope they're okay."

Their concerns for the missing friends faded slightly when they heard an excited and panting voice which, as curiosity got the better of them, had Sailor Moon and Shrek peered around the rock and saw the Glyptodont named Eddie running up a cliff as fast as he could...apparently thinking he was evolving into a bird, because he made the attempt to jump and fly.

"Ooh! I'm _flyyyyyying!_" He exclaimed as he jumped...and fell onto the ground with a thud, while two other Glyptodonts watched him land in pain and total embarrassment.

"Was that guy thinking he can fly, or was he having an identity crisis?" Sailor Moon muttered with a huge sweatdrop, while amazed that every animal here in the Ice Age can all talk which was unheard of.

"Probably both. Everybody knows that turtles don't fly." Shrek shrugged, while mistaking the Glyptodont as a turtle due to the shells.

Then they heard the crowd all gasp which made them look as they all began protesting at the one animal that was going into the opposite direction. The eyes of Sailor Moon and Shrek widened as they saw it was Manfred the Woolly Mammoth. Or at least the past-version of him, and he seemed to be more irritated and grumpy by the looks of his expression.

"Look out! Look out!" One animal yelled.

"You're going the wrong way!" Another animal yelled.

"The other way!" A third animal yelled.

"Crazy Mammoth!" An Aardvark who just avoided getting hit in the head by Manfred's tusks yelled.

Manny didn't pay attention and simply tried to ignore the noisy traffic as he continued going into the opposite direction, all on his own which confused and concerned Sailor Moon and Shrek even more. They both had questioned on why he'd been revived or will be revived in the future on his own with a sloth and a sabor-tooth, but they had expected to at least see him with more of his own kind. Did something happen? Was he an orphan or something?

"Hey! Do the world a favor!" The small-trunked animal father grunted, causing Manny to stop and glare down at him while the smaller animal continued. "Move your issues off the road!"

'_What a rude...tiny elephant guy or whatever he is._' Sailor Moon thought to herself, frowning. Confrontions were one thing, and Manny's attitude here was questionable since he suddenly reminded her of Cloud, except more grouchy, but this was ridiculous.

Apparently Manny thought of the similar lines, because he glowered down at the stupid animal, glaring at him eye-to-eye. "If my trunk was that small, I wouldn't draw my attention to myself, pal."

"Ah! Give me a break." The smaller animal trembled, as the threat worked while he backed off. "We-We've been waddlin' all day."

He gestured to his mate and two little children who peered around from behind their mother. If it weren't for the fact that the guy had a family, Manny would have probably showed him a lesson, but instead he softened his expression. It again surprised Sailor Moon and Shrek.

"Oh, go ahead. Follow the crowd." The Mammoth sighed as he walked away, adding as called over his shoulder. "It'll be quieter when you're gone."

Okay, so Manny reminded her of Shrek on the day when they first met, only without Ogre Hunters and Knights trying to kill him but would be scared off due to his appearance and not having given him a chance to be known. Sailor Moon knew that Shrek had a tough time and prefered to be alone until he met and fell in love with Fiona, but still...

"Ah, c'mon." The plump grey animal told his mate. Looking ahead while making sure the mammoth was out of ear shot, he added. "If he wants to freeze to death, let him."

Still hidden and not yet noticed, Sailor Moon and Shrek gave the rude grey animal a glare before turning their attention back to Manny's retreating form as they wondered what was going on.

"Manny sure seems more grumpy than back in the future." Sailor Moon whispered as she glanced at her Ogre-Brother-Once-Removed.

"Suddenly he reminds me of myself before I met you and the others." Shrek whispered back, before suggesting even though he knew that this would be a bit of a bad idea. "What do you say we follow him and see what happens?"

"I guess this is where the others in the future first meet." The teenage human girl muttered, then despite being worried about the others, she nodded in agreement. "You're right. Let's follow him."

So, making sure that they were somewhat un-noticed, the two from the future then went into the direction that Manny went while apologizing to animals for nearly bumping into them, and while they received odd looks, the migrating herds continued onward and ignored them. The spell cast onto the duo had worked already.

Yet the two were unaware that they passed another past-self of one of the three animals the Silver Crystal revived in the future. It was Sid who was sleeping and snoring on a tree branch above all of the animals, even though the constant stomping and heavy foot steps quaked the ground and shook his tree home. The vibrations eventually had him nearly fall off.

"Ahh!" The sloth yelped, catching himself as he clinged onto the branch while hanging upside down. "Huh? Hey-hey, I'm up, I'm up!"

He struggled, pulling himself up from the branch, to his feet, now standing on the branch, before calling out to his family. "Hey, rise and shine everybody!"

But to his confusion, even as he checked every branch while climbing down and calling out to them, there was no one. "Huh? Zack? Marshall? Bertie? Uncle Fungus? Where is everybody?"

Sid then slid down the rest of the way which was a short drop just as the last of the migrating animals were long gone. "Come on, guys, we're gonna miss the mi...the mi...the mi...gration."

Only to see that even his family, his parents, uncle, brother, aunt, and two cousins were already gone and Sid was all alone...except for a cricket chirping somewhere. Sudden reality struck him. Like the previous years as long as he could remember, this happened to him yet again.

"They left without me." He grumbled, placing his paws to his hips, then punching a fist into his paw in frustration. "They do this every year."

Then he began to tear up as his bottom lip trembled, before Sid whined at the abandonment. "Why? Doesn't anyone love me? Isn't there anyone who cares about Sid the Sloth?"

Sid leaned up to a lone passing Glyptodont, excepting some sympathy. Instead, the other animal grunted with an annoyed look before waddling away quickly. Well, if he managed to migrate and found his family in the previous years, he can do it again this year. It was easy enough, right?

"All right, I guess I'll just go by myself." He muttered to himself while shrugging it off. Unfortunately, when he made the first step and about to walk off, he stepped into something squishy, disgusting and very smelly. When he looked down, Sid cringed in disgust when he realized he stepped into a newly made...Uh, um...poop obviously done by the Glyptodont. "Oh...Sick!"

Stepping away from it, Sid yelled out to the animal angrily. "Hey, wide body, curb it next time!" He then quickly tried to wipe off the dung from his feet, but it was quickly becoming a difficult task. "Oh, jeez. Oh yuck, oh!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sailor Mini Moon and Donkey, finding themselves on their own, were walking around looking for their missing group as well as any signs of Manny, Sid and Diego of the past. So far, all they found were passing by Ice Age animals who looked at them oddly, but thanks to the Wizard's spells, not only they didn't pose as a threat, but also they were rather warm in the mild cold temperatures.

"What happened to Sailor Moon, Shrek, Sakura and Puss?" Donkey asked as he looked around.

"I guess we got separated." The seven year old girl shrugged, before sighing worriedly. "I hope they're okay."

As the donkey looked around, he then looked ahead and smiled with a bit of hope. "Hey, maybe we can ask those rhinos."

"Huh?" Wondering what her friend was talking about, Sailor Mini Moon looked in the same direction and saw two Ice Age Rhinos with a large pile of greens and a dandelion. One had a large thick horn, and the other had a thinner pointy horn. Both of them sticked out like tree branches rather than what Rhinos in Africa in the 20th Century did.

"I can't believe it! Fresh, wild greens!" The thick-horned Rhino named Carl remarked happily. He turned to his friend, becoming somewhat emotional by the hard work and beautiful salad that he made. "Frank, where did you ever...?"

"Go ahead, dig in." Frank, the other Rhino, bashfully gestured.

"A dandelion!" Carl gasped again as he noticed the beautifil and delicious flower, smiling. "I thought the frost wiped them all out."

"All but one!" Frank replied in a sing-song voice.

Suddenly, their happiness halted a bit and turned into confusion as they heard a young girl's voice call out to them. "Excuse me." The voice belonged to Sailor Mini Moon who, along with Donkey, approached but were careful not to accidentally step into the salad.

"Can we help you, little lady?" Carl asked, adding as he noticed something unsual about...a pink thing and a grey deer with long ears. "What are you and your friend?"

The two from the future flinched, sweatdrop nervously. While they were glad that the rhinos couldn't see that Sailor Mini Moon is a human, apparently the spell didn't make her or Donkey look like other Ice Age animals like how the wizard's spell made Donkey, Shrek and Fiona and one day Puss to look like humans in the human eye on Earth. They had to somehow reply without blurting out the truth.

"Oh, we're kind of new species but we don't want any trouble." Donkey replied, which wasn't that much of a lie.

"We're looking for my cousin and our friends. Have you seen a tall lady who looks kind of like me, a big guy, another girl and um..." Sailor Mini Moon trailed off, trying to figure out what to call Puss here in the past.

"Mini-ture Tiger?" Donkey quickly piped up.

"Yeah." Sailor Mini Moon nodded, mentally thanking her friend for coming up with the idea.

Both Frank and Carl glanced at each other in confusion, then turned back to the two young ones as the former replied. "I'm terribly sorry, young lady, but we haven't seen any of your friends or your cousin."

"Oh, okay then." Donkey sighed as he and Sailor Mini Moon both slumped a little, disappointed. Guess they just had to keep looking for a while. "Then we'll just be on our way."

"Thank you, misters." Sailor Mini Moon waved politely, before she and Donkey turned to walk away to continue their search to leave the two confused rhinos behind.

"These kids may be new, but at least they're very polite." Carl remarked to Frank who nodded in agreement.

"They must have good parents." The other rhino thought.

Just then as they were about to have their salad, their eyes widened when Sid came out of nowhere, still trying to wipe the dung off his feet, muttering to himself in disgust. "Ooh! It makes me so... Oh, I wanna... Ah! Yuck!"

To their horror, the sloth then wiped his feet onto their salad, the latter stupidly thinking it was grass without even realizing it. Sailor Mini Moon and Donkey paused when they heard his voice and turned around. Their eyes widened in shock and disgust to see what the past-self of the sloth they met in the future just did.

"This has definitely not been my day. I mean, you know what I'm sayin', buddy?" Sid sighed as he went over to Frank who didn't reply. He then decided to tell the rhinos a fact while taking a leaf off and then shook his foot, unknowingly spraying tiny pieces of poop onto the disgusted Carl's face which made Donkey gasp in horror. "Oh, what a mess! Hey, you Rhinos, you have really tiny brains. Did you know that? No, it's just a fact. No offense. Ah, you probably didn't even know what I'm talkin' about."

Sid laughed while both Sailor Mini Moon and Donkey shared a worried glance as they could already tell that the sloth was landing himself into big trouble. Suddenly they came to notice that Sid was a bigger of a klutz than Sailor Moon.

"Oh! Yummo!" Sid gasped in delight when he saw and plucked the dandelion, much to the horror and growing anger of the rhinos. "A dandelion! Must be the last one of the season." He then ate it and moaned happily.

Definitely a bigger klutz than Sailor Moon.

"Uh..." Donkey began nervously, then smiled sheepishly at Carl and Frank and quickly said. "Just for future reference to you guys, we don't know this sloth."

While Sailor Mini Moon refrained herself from giving Donkey an annoyed look, thankfully the two rhinos were too busy glaring at Sid's back, as Frank began in a high tone. "Carl...!"

"Easy, Frank." Carl muttered, bit more calmer and patient.

"He ruined...our salad."

Hearing this made Sid mentally gasp and look down, realizing what he'd done. '_Uh-oh!_' He thought to himself worriedly, knowing that he'd just gotten himself into trouble. Mentally gulping, he spun around before walking backwards as he attempted to sweet talk his way out of this.

Both Sailor Mini Moon and Donkey, despite not having caused this, wisely stepped back themselves even though they wanted to help Sid, but knew that that would only get them into trouble as well.

"Oh, my mistake. That was my mistake. Let me...Ah!" Sid tripped over a log and began to crawl away, as his attempts to talk his way out of this proved to be futile. "No, no, seriously, let me take care of this. I won't, I won't..."

He then felt something hard underneath him, and, seeing a pile of Pine cone gave him a desperate idea. "Oh, what is this? Pine cones. Oh, my goodness. They're my favorite." He hesitantly took a hard bite onto one he picked up. "Mmmm! Delicious. Ow!"

Sailor Mini Moon and Donkey both sweat-dropped in disbelief with incredulous looks on their faces, while Sid continued, cringing as he ate the chunk of the pinecone which not only was not tasty, but painfully hard. "That's um...Uh, good eating."

He then stood up and shoved the remains of it into Carl's mouth, saying and trying to ignore the rhino's angry growl. "But don't let me hog them all up. Oh no! Here, you have some. Tasty, isn't it? Bon appétit."

Sid then turned and made a run for it, running past Sailor Mini Moon and Donkey, realizing too late they should have left as well. They then smiled nervously at the two rhinos and decided to take their leave too.

"Um, we'll be going too." Sailor Mini Moon informed the two rhinos.

"Thank you!" She and Donkey said in unison, before turning and made a run for it as well.

"Now?" Frank asked Carl impatiently. While it seemed a bit unfair to charge at the little girl and her friend, he wanted to pound the stupid sloth like there's no tomorrow. After a moment of pause...

"Now!" Carl yelled, taking the lead as he and Frank quickly charged and gave chase after the trio.

Looks like this trip into the past wasn't going to be as smooth as the Sailor Team had hoped. Fortunately, not only they would regroup very shortly and maybe tomorrow, and not yet knowing of what dangers and adventures they, Manny, Sid and the past version of Diego were about to face, but they would about to learn the many things that were yet to come.

* * *

**A/N: The Sailor Team are now in the past, but this adventure won't be as easy as they would like. I'll be back with the next chapter as soon as I'm able.**

**See you then!**


	3. Chapter 3: Awkward Moments

**Author's note: Not much to say, so let's continue onward the adventure!**

**I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon, Ice Age, Shrek, Cardcaptors or Pokemon. I only own my OCs. Kingdom Hearts characters(which I also do not own) will be mentioned here but do not make any appearances.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Awkward Moments.

Hearing the slight thunder foot steps behind them, Sailor Mini Moon, Donkey and Sid all screamed as they almost immediately knew that Carl and Frank were chasing after them, or rather, chasing after Sid. But it didn't matter as all three of them knew that if they didn't get out of this mess, they were history. Though when Sailor Mini Moon looked ahead, she gasped before skidding to a stop, and nearly over a cliff when a hand suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to safety.

Looking to her right, she mentally sighed in relief it was Sailor Moon who had arrived just in time to save her. Though both Donkey and Sid looked over their shoulders and screamed even louder when they saw the two rhinos getting closer and closer...

Only for Sid to bump into the back of Shrek who stood by Mini Moon's left, and fell onto the ground, and Donkey to bump into a big, furry leg.

"Oh!" The donkey grunted before landed onto his butt, looking up and saw to his relief was not only Sailor Moon and Shrek, but the leg he'd ran into belonged to a mammoth; Manny. Suddenly Donkey felt a bit of a flash of deja vu, as did Sailor Moon and Shrek.

"Hey!" Manny turned, then raised an eyebrow at not only the strange grey furry animal, but also an admittedly cute little pink girl, and a sloth who held a panicked expression.

"Donkey?" Shrek muttered, surprised to have found at least one of his friends and future-niece who apparently found the past version of Sid.

"Mini Moon?" Sailor Moon asked curiously, only to jump slightly in surprise when her future-daughter hid behind the teenager.

"There are two rhinos after us!" Sailor Mini Moon cried out, pointing at the approaching Carl and Frank. Sid and Donkey both looked behind them and quickly stood up, the latter hiding behind Shrek and peering around the Ogre's leg.

"Just pretend I'm not here!" Sid hurriedly said to Manny who turned, dully wondering what the fuss was all about. He and the others saw the two aforementioned rhinos skid to a stop half way across them when they saw who else was there.

"Oh man! I wanted to hit him at full speed!" Frank complained when Sailor Moon's group noticed him and his friend.

Carl smirked, reassuring his fellow rhino. "That's okay, Frank. We'll have some fun with 'im."

Sid gulped, hiding underneath Manny and clinging onto the larger animal's leg, begging. "Don't let them impale me! Please! I wanna live!"

"Got off me!" Manny protested, shaking the sloth off him. Who did this guy think he was, using him as a shield? Whatever happened, the mammoth really wanted no part in this. But at this rate, he hated to realize, he was already increasingly becoming involved, along with a yellow haired girl with unusual two balls on her head, and a...mutant giant frog? Whatever he thought Shrek was.

"Come on, you're making a scene." Carl attempted to persuade Sailor Moon and the others.

"Ah-huh! We'll just take our furry piñata and go, if you kids and buddies don't mind." Frank added, while Sid hid behind Manny, quivering in fear.

Despite that they knew they couldn't let Sid get hurt, Shrek somehow sensed that the sloth had gotten himself into this mess if the rhinos weren't really after both Sailor Mini Moon and Donkey. So the Ogre looked at Sid and told him to try and ease things down. "Hey, buddy. If it's not them today, it's just someone else tomorrow."

"Shrek!" Donkey scolded.

"You're not helping!" Sailor Mini Moon added, while Sailor Moon groaned, facepalming herself and mentally wondering what she was thinking in coming here, apart from trying to prevent history from changing.

"Well I'd rather not be today. Okay?" Sid said to the Ogre, nervously peering around Manny's leg.

"Look, we're gonna break your neck, so ya don't feel a thing. How's that?" Carl suggested, defensively, and imitating taking a step closer.

Sailor Moon lowered her hand and pointed out in confusion. "Hold on a sec. I thought rhinos were vegetarians." Both Shrek and Manny gazed at the rhinos with skeptical eye-brows raised.

"An excellent point." Sid agreed, holding out an approved claw behind the mammoth's leg.

"Shut up." Manny ordered.

"Who says we're gonna eat him after we kill him?" Carl interjected with a cruel smirk.

"Yeah, c'mon. Move it." Frank added, impatiently and attemping to shoo the group with his foot.

Okay, that just rubbed them the wrong way and was down right wrong. Whether Sid did cause an accident or did something even more stupid, Sailor Moon, Shrek and even Manny didn't like this at all and despite that the latter didn't want to really get involved, they all knew that they had to protect Mini Moon and Donkey, and save the dumb sloth.

"You know, you two, I don't take kindly to those who like to kill just for the fun of it, especially towards the innocent." Sailor Moon said sternly to the rhinos, standing defensively, as she, Shrek and Manny stood tall, the latter raising his tusks.

"Or towards those who just cause accidents." Shrek added firmly.

"Or just for pleasure." Manny added, darkly.

"Save it, for mammals that care." Carl growled.

"We're mammals who care." Donkey shrugged desperately, gesturing at himself, Sailor Mini Moon who sweatdropped, and Sid who nodded in agreement.

While Sailor Moon also sweatdropped with a dumbfounded and annoyed look, and Shrek rolled his eyes in exasperation, Manny decided another approach to try and make things easier. "Okay, look. If either of you make it across that sinkhole in front of ya, you get the sloth."

Both Carl and Frank looked and, not having realized they were on the edge of the sink hole, leaned back slightly before sharing a sudden uneasy expression and wondering if this was such a good idea. Which unaware to that they haven't thought of something that the Sailor Team already figured out and shrugged apologetically.

Which unfortunately had another down-side.

"That's right, you losers!" Sid taunted, which wasn't a good idea at all. He grabbed a rock and continued, "You take one step and you're dead!"

He then tossed the rock at the sinkhole just as Manny's eyes widened while wondering if the stupid sloth had a death wish or was just an idiot. The rock just bounced across what used to be a sinkhole, but was now a dried up one. Carl and Frank stared at the rock and then smirked up at the group who stared in defeat and worry, knowing that they were in bigger trouble now.

"...He was bluffing, huh?" Sid slumped his shoulders in defeat, not having realized that he just blew it.

"Yeah, that was a bluff." Sailor Moon replied, while thinking to herself in disbelief. '_And people say I'm a klutz._'

She shook worriedly while she gestured both Sailor Mini Moon and Donkey to run, which they hesitantly did, though the latter was more willing, tip-toing to the side. Sid slowly stepped backwards before hurrying to hide behind Manny again.

"Get 'em!" Carl yelled, and he and Frank both charged. Manny stood ready after a half-moment, using his tusks to block the two rhinos who, with most of their strength, began to push both him and Sid slowly towards the cliff. Sailor Moon and Shrek hurried over and tried to push the bullies back despite the Moon Princess not having pshyical strength like Shrek and Manny did.

Sid held on as much as he could, screaming and was nearly pushed off the cliff, which made him scream even higher in a high-pitched tone that made him sound like a girl. If the situation had been different, Sailor Moon would have laughed a little. Both Sailor Mini Moon and Donkey cried out worriedly to both Sailor Moon and Shrek, fearing that they, Sid and Manny would end up falling over.

Refusing to let these two win, even if it meant getting help from two new 'animals' never seen before and saving the idiot who was screaming like a girl, Manny gathered all of his force, and with the aid of Sailor Moon and Shrek, pushed back ten times as hard on the rhinos and sent them flying backwards. Frank landed on his side while Carl landed face first, his back legs sticking up in the air.

"Woo-hoo!" Sid cheered as he jumped in front of the trio, only to scream again when he saw the rhinos recover and charge again. He ran and hid underneath Manny who glanced at him for a moment.

At first Sailor Moon and Shrek wondered if they should help finish this, they then saw that they didn't need to because Manny charged himself and grabbed hold of Carl by the horn and then began to spin him around and around, the speed increasing.

"Hey! Whoa, whoa!" The rhino cried, before Manny finally lets go and flung him to the side where Carl went flying impressively high. "WHOOAAAAAAAAHH!"

Sid, Sailor Moon, Shrek, Sailor Mini Moon and Donkey, the latter two rejoining the others, marveled in awe as they saw Carl go flying, then winced when he landed with a thud. They then flinched as Frank went charging at them, with both Sid and Donkey screaming in unison. Fortunately, Manny came to the rescue as he picked up the stunned rhino with his trunk and tusks and tossed Frank into the air, away from the group.

While Carl was regaining consciousness from the unexpected flight, he saw something yellow and delicious in front of his face that lifted his mood.

"A dandelion?" He asked, happily...

Only to have both his happiness and the flower to be crushed by Frank who crash landed right on top of the latter, squashing it flat.

"Awesome!" Sailor Mini Moon cheered, relieved and amazed of how Manny handled the situation and fight.

"Way cool!" Sailor Moon added in awe. Who would've thought that a mammoth could take on two rhinos and send them flying like that? It was one of the most amazing things she'd ever seen.

"Well, well, well." Shrek muttered, very impressed. "Should I be jealous?"

"All right!" Donkey cheered happily.

"Woo-hoo!" Sid cheered, then jumped in front of Manny and hugged him by the trunk. "We did it! We did it-!"

"Wait- wait!" Manny gasped, as the force of Sid was just enough to push both over the cliff, and despite Sailor Moon's group, seeing this, trying to pull them both back up by holding onto his tusks, they all went falling off and screamed in alarm.

However, instead of falling as they had predicted and feared, the cliff wasn't as steep as they thought and they all just went sliding all the way down to the ground. They came a stop in what felt like only minutes later and they all held different expressions of surprise and realization, blinking.

"Well...that wasn't so bad." Sailor Moon remarked, before she, Shrek, Sailor Mini Moon and Donkey stood up, dusting themselves off.

Sid in the meantime continued to hang onto the mammoth who had saved his life, not sure how to say thank you. So, he decided that maybe a compliment might make the guy's mood better. "You have beautiful eyes."

"Get off my face." Manny ordered, standing up and having the sloth slide off his trunk, as Sid fell onto the ground before the former began to walk away, hoping that now that things were calm, he can continue what he normally would.

The Sailor Team, while hoping not to make it obvious that they were going to follow him and wondering what Sid will do, shrugged as they decided that maybe they should look around while being close to them. So they walked off, slightly following the mammoth.

"Whoa, you guys and me. We make a great team, don't we?" Sid remarked, standing as he followed the group that rescued him, then suggested as he never migrated with anyone before. "Whaddya say we all head south together?"

"Great, yeah. Hey, jump on my back and relax the whole way." Manny said sarcastically.

"Oh! Really?" Sid asked, enthusiastically.

"No." Manny plainly replied.

Hearing this made Sailor Moon and her friends blink in surprise, memories of their first meeting months ago back in the future came back into their minds...with slightly different results. She turned both Shrek and Donkey, whispering. "Deja vu?"

"Hey, this is kind of like when we first met." Donkey realized, remembering how he asked if he could stay with both Shrek and Serena after they saved him from being caught and arrested from Farquaad's knights.

Shrek, though, wished he didn't remember that part of the meeting and sighed. "And unfortunately, he's kind of like a Sloth version of you." This earned him skeptical looks from the other three.

He shrugged with a teasing smile. "Oh, come on! I was just kiddin'."

While Sailor Moon, Mini Moon and Donkey rolled their eyes, Sid noticed that they were all heading in the wrong direction. "Wait, aren't you guys going south? The change of seasons, migration instincts. Any of this a-ringin' a bell?"

"Nope, the four of us are...uh...world travelers." Sailor Moon shrugged, trying to sound like she wasn't lying, though it wasn't a complete lie. "We like to explore different parts of the land."

Her friends nodded in agreement, before Donkey asked Manny, curiously. "Hey, what about you?"

"I guess not. Bye." Manny responded rudely, which made the Sailor Team annoyed, but they 'waved' both at him and Sid regardless, pretending to go into a slightly different direction.

"Okay then, thanks for the help, I can take it from here." Sid waved, before walking off to head south. He didn't get very far, because he was spotted by Carl and Frank from the cliff. Cringing and not wanting to face them again, he decided to change his mind and hurried back towards the others.

"Hey, you over-grown weasel! Wait 'till we get down there!" Carl shouted, but was pointly ignored.

When Sailor Moon and the others head footsteps behind them, they instantly knew that Sid came back, which made sense considering they faintly had heard Carl yelling at the sloth who then said. "Whoa! This whole south thing is way overrated. The heat, the crowds - who needs it? Isn't this great? Four bachelors and two bachelorettes, knocking about in the wild?"

"No...You just want a bodyguard so you don't become somebody's side-dish." Manny corrected, giving Sid a glare. This was going to be a long day, and just when things couldn't get any worse.

"You're a very shrewed mammal." Sid grumbled, then his complaints faded as he added. "Okay, you lead the way, Mr. Big, uh... I didn't catch the names..."

"Manfred." Manny responded. The Sailor Team shrugged after sharing a glance, deciding to make themselves known since Sid acknowledged their presence as well.

"Sailor Moon." Sailor Moon added.

"Uh...Shrek." Shrek shrugged.

"Call me Donkey." Donkey added, more friendly.

"I'm Sailor Mini Moon." Sailor Mini Moon introduced herself.

"Those are nice names." Sid said to Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon and Donkey, then remarked to both Shrek and Manny. "But Shrek and Manfred? Yuck, man."

He then suggested to the mammoth, which quickly made those from the future realize that this is where the nick-name came from. "How about Manny the Moody Mammoth? Manny the melancholy? Manny the..." Sid then gasped when Manny, now annoyed by his nick-name, glared at him.

The Sloth climbed up a dead tree in fright, making everyone else pause. Manny grabbed the tree trunk, with his trunk, glared at the sloth threateningly, "Stop following me."

He released the trunk and let the Sloth slide down a bit like a woodpecker, before walking away, as did the Sailor Team who still followed and despite what they said, Manny couldn't help but feel like they were following him too, much to his further annoyance. Unfortunately for him, Sid shrugged this off and was once again walking along side him.

"Okay, Okay, so you got issues. Look, you won't even know I'm here. I'll just zip the lip, and when I Mmph, I'm Mmph." Sid replied, deciding to be for a while. For how long, none of them knew.

"I'm pretty sure this is almost as worse than when we saved Donkey." Shrek whispered to Sailor Moon who sighed.

"Actually, in our case, this happened first before any of us were born." She whispered back.

Sailor Mini Moon and Donkey shared a glance themselves, the latter muttering. "This is gonna be a long day."

"I wonder where Sakura and Puss were." Sailor Mini Moon thought. Though she also realized something else. Where or when were they going to see Diego? What was he doing? Surely he had to be in a pack and something was about to happen.

Whatever it was, she suddenly had a bad feeling that it wasn't a simple or good as they would like.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back in the Present..._

About an hour after Serena, Rini, Sakura, Shrek, Donkey and Puss left, Ash and the rest of the Sailor Team were showing Manny, Sid and Diego the surroundings and decided to steer clear from Duloc for a while since they didn't want to cause either panic or an attack. Instead, they headed towards the Swamp since it was the only semi-isolated area where they can be warm until six of their friends got back.

"So, guys? How come we haven't seen any um...shelters you live in yet?" Sid asked the Sailor Team, having expected to see things that humans in the Ice Age lived in.

"Oh, our houses are back in town of Duloc. Or in Shrek, Fiona and their kids' cases, their house in the Swamp." Ash replied with a one shoulder shrug since Pikachu was once again on his left shoulder.

"You...live in a Swamp?" Diego asked Fiona slowly, incredulous and a bit skeptical.

"It's an Orge thing, but yeah, we live in the Swamp." The former Princess replied, a bit sheepishly.

"Ogres? So, uh...that's what you, your kids and Shrek are? You know, being uh, um...green and all?" Manny responded, rather awkwardly and twice as skeptical while trying not to show it.

"You don't have to worry about that. They're awesome!" Lusie assured, giggling.

"Except for the eating slugs and Swamp rats part, though." Mina admitted, which made the others except for Fiona who sighed, give her small glares while the three Ice Age animals cringed in slight disgust of the idea of Ogres eating slugs and Swamp Rats.

"Well, everyone has different appetite, right?" Ash pointed out, to which he remembered who was also with them and glanced nervously at Diego. "Uh...speaking of which...you're not planning on eating us later, are you?"

Diego gave the boy a warning glance. "You don't eat Manny and Sid, then you've got nothing to worry about."

"Eat them!?" The Sailor Team exclaimed, shocked and horrified at the very idea. This alone made them stop in their tracks as they stared at Sabor-Tooth incredulously, which made him and his two friends pause in their tracks as well, surprised by the reaction.

"Why on Earth would we do that?" Ash asked, his eyes all wide. Where did this come from?

Brock, however, knowing better since he knew more about the Ice Age, wisely explained to him. "You have to remember, in the Ice Age, human survival layed on...well, what these guys had to go through."

"That's right. Before humans were able in speaking, their instinces were hunting animals for food sources as well as warmth-" Amy explained, only to be cut off when Mina placed a hand onto her shoulder.

"Amy, not with kids around." The blonde-haired teenage girl pointed out, gesturing at the horrified looks on both Lusie and Max's faces. She then reminded her. "Besides, you remember the time when Monstro swallowed us up, right?"

That she was referring to the Sailor Team's adventures with Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy before discovering the Fairy-Tale World, where they and Team Rocket had been swallowed up by the giant whale, saving the multi-verse version of Pinocchio from the Heartless.

"Wait, what?" Diego asked. How was this possible? Was Mina attempting to make a sad attempt of a joke?

"It's a long story. Let's just say that it involved a giant Whale that eats people sailing in the ocean as well as fish for a living." May explained, shuddering at the memories of Monstro and hoped to never end up facing the Fairy-Tale World's version of the giant Whale.

"You were eaten by a giant Whale?" Sid asked, horrified and confused. "Did you guys come back to life too?"

Ash, Pikachu, Darien, Fiona, Lusie, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Madison, Misty, Brock, Kero and Fiona flinched, then shared an awkward glance which confused the trio even further.

"Well, actually, we managed to get out before it had the chance to disgest us." Lita pointed out, only to be slightly reprimanded by Mina who cleared her throat.

"Lita...kids around here...!" She mouthed.

"Yeah, that wasn't fun at all." Ash shuddered, then decided to get back to the main topic. "Anyway, everybody these days live differently compared to the Ice Age thousands of years ago."

"That explains the different colours of what you're wearing." Manny stated, gesturing at the clothes most of them are wearing, aside from Pikachu and Piplup who are both Pokemon.

"That reminds me." May remembered, then asked the trio of the one thing that was on everyone else's minds. "How come you three are together and not with your herd or pack?"

"Yeah, I thought Mammoths didn't travel alone, Sabors lived in packs, and Sloths stick together." Madison added.

Manny, Sid and Diego shared a glance, this time knowing that they had a lot of explaining to do, which was a life-time story back before they ended up dead and spend the rest of their time in the Afterlife until about an hour ago.

"That's a very long story." Diego began.

"Yeah, and for one thing since my sob story is easier and less heart-breaking...my family abandonded me during migration." Sid began, sighing. This only made the Sailor Team sweatdrop in disbelief. Sid was abandoned?

"You call that less heart-breaking?" Raye asked, dumbfounded. How could Sid say that being abandoned was not that heart-breaking or sad?

"Why would they do that?" Misty asked, dismayed and suddenly feeling sorry for the sloth.

"I wish I knew." Sid shrugged.

Kero blinked, before pointing out. "Uh...But, how can you not know if they're dead like you were?"

To his and everyone else's surprise, Manny answered for Sid. "Actually, Sid's family aren't in the Afterlife for some reason and you'd think that for 20,000 years they would be."

"That's just weird." Ash thought, having no idea why this was the case.

Before they could think of other solutions of the mystery, the group then heard muffling and shuffling sounds that made them fall silent and glance around, wondering what it was. It sounded like somebody or something was underneath and walking through snow. Slowly turning to the source of the noise, everyone flinched in fright and disbelief as they saw three moving lumps of snow, heading straight towards them. Sid screamed and hidden himself behind Diego who raised an eye-brow at him.

Ash then exclaimed the very first thing that came into his mind. "Abominible Snowmen!"

"Couldn't this day get any more whack!?" Casey exclaimed, her eyes wide in fright and disbelief.

Pikachu, quickly recovering and ready to fight these monsters, charged up his cheeks before unleashing a Thunderbolt Attack on the figures, engulfing them in electricity. But instead of monster pained roars they'd been expecting, normal screams was heard as the figures were electrocuted. This made Pikachu stop his attack, and the figures stood there, with the snow immediately falling off and revealing not abominable snowmen, but Jessie, James and Meowth who are now slightly charred after having spent two hours of rolling in the giant snowballs.

Frozen, exhausted and now a bit paralyzed, Team Rocket groaned and moaned while the Sailor Team instantly recognized them in disbelief and then became quickly annoyed. The trio, seeing them, recognized them and somehow recovered quickly.

"The Sailor Twerps!" Team Rocket growled in unison, realizing what just happened.

"Hey, what's the big idea, Pikachu!?" Meowth snapped angrily.

"Who're you brats calling Snowmen!?" James snapped at the Sailor Team, having heard what they said.

"We are not Abominable Snowmen!" Jessie growled angrily.

Lusie groaned, "It's Team Rocket!"

"How did those guys end up in that mess?" Max asked, exasperated, referring to how the trio were covered in snow.

"Team Rocket? Who're they?" Sid asked, moving aside from Diego as he stared at the two more humans and Meowth.

Diego looked at the trio with a skeptical look, shrugging. "Never heard of these clowns."

"Me neither." Manny stated. Those three look even more annoying than the first time he met and rescued Sid with the help of Sailor Moon, Shrek, Sailor Mini Moon and Donkey.

Misty sighed, explaining to them. "They're a bunch of bad guys and those three always tend to find us or always cause trouble."

"Trouble...?" Jessie repeated, the urge to do the motto surged up.

"Make it double...?" James added, having the same feeling as his partner in crime.

The Sailor Team all groaned, realizing too late where this was going. Kero confirmed it by announcing dully with an exasperated sweatdrop. "_Annnnnd_ here comes their motto again."

"Prepare for Trouble, here in the Snow!" Jessie began, smirking.

"Make it Double, it's winter, you know!" James continued, also smirking.

"Our hearts as new as the Galaxy!"

"Sent here to fufill our Destiny!"

"And the lovable me!" Meowth added.

"The protect the balance of truths and Love!" Jessie continued.

"To reach our hands out to the stars above!" James added.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth, the Winner of Games!"

"Whenever there's Chaos in the Realm of Light," Jessie continued.

"Team Rocket," James continued.

"Will be d'ere..." Meowth continued.

"To make everything right!" All three of them concluded.

"Wobbuffect!" Wobbuffect concluded as he appeared out of his Pokeball yet again.

"Yeah, yeah. We heard it a million times already, and you guys always cause trouble." Raye yawned in boredom, and the rest of the Sailor Team shared the expression. Why did Team Rocket always have to go and do their stupid motto everytime they meet?

"Yeah, I don't see you doing anything noble." Misty added, more sternly.

This made Team Rocket ticked and you could see the angry tick-marks on their heads(anime-style) squeezing in pulse, with Jessie protesting angrily. "That's not true at all! You don't remember, WE helped you to stop the Fairy-Bad-Mother, Bad Charming and Rothbart!?"

"And before all of those, we helped you Twerps with everything else lately!?" James added.

"Yeah, Xenula, the Shadow Souls, Ansem, the Heartless and those other bad guys were bigger meanies than me!" Meowth added childishly.

Now that the Sailor Team thought about it, Team Rocket did help them out more times than they could count. They just haven't remembered or thought about it until the trio mentioned their good deeds.

"They have a bit of a point." Mina admitted.

Darien nodded in agreement, adding. "And they haven't bothered us at Christmas either, so we have to give them credit for that."

"For your information, we like to celebrate christmas t-" Jessie began, only to now realize that they were six 'twerps' short and asked, her anger instantly cooling off and turned into utter confusion. "Hey, wait a second. Where are the Meatball headed Twerp, the Ogre Twerp and the Cardcaptor Twerp?"

"Huh? And the Mule-Twerp, the Cat-Twerp and the Future-Flamingo-Headed-Twerp too?" Meowth added, also noticing this as well.

The taunted name of 'Twerps' was really getting on Manny's nerves, especially since Team Rocket seem to really know the Sailor Team as though they were first enemies and now were anti-rivals or whatever they were. Whatever happened in the past, it seemed that both teams were still struggling to get along with each other, and Team Rocket were still considered bad guys.

"Do they always call you guys and the others 'Twerps'?" Manny queried, already finding Team Rocket really annoying.

"They call anybody 'Twerps'." Ash answered, plainly. "You get used to it after a long while."

It wasn't until James finally noticed the Ice Age trio and, realizing who and what they were, stood there frozen in quick fear, speechless. Jessie and Meowth, hearing the unfamiliar voice, also noticed and they shared their companion's feelings and expression. Terrified, the trio screamed loudly and held each other, shivering and not just of the cold weather.

"A Mammoth! A Sabor! And a Sloth!?" Jessie shrieked.

"I thought they were extinct!" James squeeled.

Meowth quivered violently in sheer terror as he exclaimed. "The scary Sabor with large teeth sharp enough to make us lunch is bad enough! But that big, fat, Mammoth's tusks are pointy! They can poke an eye out!"

Manny glared at them in annoyance, pointing out defensively. "I'm not fat. It's all this fur that makes me look poofy." Which him talking just shocked the trio even further.

"WHAT!?" Team Rocket shouted.

"They can talk too?" Jessie asked, both amazed and shocked.

"But how and when did that happen?" James asked.

"And aren't they supposed to be with their own kind or somethin'?" Meowth added, blinking. This was very unusual. The Sailor Team was strange enough, but for a Mammoth, a Sloth and a Sabor-Toothed Tiger to be together...that was the next top weirdest thing he'd ever seen.

Then, as though recovering and realizing what this meant, Jessie grunted. "Oh, never mind! Let's get outta here and ask the twerps and their new Ice Age-Twerp friends later."

"That would be my choice." James wisely replied.

"Easy come, easy go, and this is where we go." Meowth agreed, shrugging. So without further hesitation, the trio leaped and ran off into the forest to their left with the Sailor Team and their new friends watching them leave.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Team Rocket chorused, with Wobbuffect exclaiming it's name as they disappeared through the trees. The group just sweatdropped in another awkward silence.

"Um...are they always this weird?" Sid asked.

"Yep." Ash, Mina, Lita, Raye, and Brock chorused simply.

"That explains the stupid motto." Diego said.

"How do you guys cope with those weird losers?" Manny asked the Sailor Team with an incredulous and annoyed look.

"Losers is one thing." Ash muttered, exasperated as he placed his hands on his hips. "We're still trying to cope with them and figure them out. Sure, they're bad guys and sometimes good guys in helping us out in some of our adventures, but they're still the weirdest guys in the Universe."

Sid blinked, before muttering about himself and his two best friends. "And here I thought we were the weirdest herd in history."

"We still are." Manny and Diego reminded.

This was going to take a while to explain each sides' stories, to which on the side of the Ice Age trio, is what Sailor Moon and her group were actually experiencing in the Ice Age itself.

* * *

_Back in the Ice Age..._

Not sure how they ended up separated from their friends, Sakura and Puss spent hours looking for Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon, Shrek and Donkey and for any signs of Manny, Sid and Diego. So far, no luck. With the sun setting and that they were in for a storm, the duo decided to seek shelter for the night, huddling up at the nearby small cave near a waterfall close to a forest with late autumn leaves still falling.

Thankfully the spells cast upon them not only saved them from getting into trouble with other animals despite the odd looks, but they weren't going to be freezing for a bit despite that it was still chilly.

"I hope the others are okay. I'm really worried about them." Sakura muttered, gazing out into the open, worriedly.

"They are fine, Señorita. I'm sure they found those three by now." Puss reassured and despite the concern he was feeling as well, he knew that everyone would be okay.

The eleven year old girl sighed, hugging her knees close to her chest. "I'm not sure. I mean, Diego must've been a pack, right? He seems nice in the future, but, what about before he, Sid and Manfred died? Something must be happening here that's bringing them together. What if something bad is happening or is about to happen?"

"...You have a point." The feline admitted, before saying. "But with the rain coming, and it is getting late, we have to wait until tomorrow to continue the search."

"Yeah, I guess." Sakura sighed. Puss was right. The weather was going to be bad and she knew that looking for their friends in the dark and rain was a bad idea. So she could only hope that the next morning would be better.

What they didn't know was that on the top of the waterfall on dry land, was a human camp of the very early human tribe. Humans who only communicated by movements. The leader of the tribe was with his men who were around a campfire, before waving them a good night and approached the largest of the tent. He had dark hair and clothes made out of animal skin and fur that kept them and his people warm.

Including his family. A beautiful woman with long dark hair, and their one year old baby son who cooed cutely upon seeing his father. While humans couldn't talk or even think of names, they were called Runar, the leader, Nadia, his wife, and Roshan, their little boy. Nadia gestured Runar to take a few steps back, before gently placing Roshan on the ground, as they were hoping that, now that he could at least stand, he would soon walk.

Runar held out his arms for Roshan to come to him. The baby attempted to do so, but stumbled and nearly fell. His father quickly caught him and held him in his arms, playfully rubbing each other's noses, and tossed and caught the baby in the air. The baby laughed and giggled.

However, what the humans didn't know was that on the cliff canyon above them near the waterfall, were two Sabers observing them. One was Diego who, unlike his future-counter part, held a cruel expression, and another, with bit more orange and black in his fur, named Soto. Not only was Soto the leader of Diego's back with the other Sabor being Second in Command, but also that they were brothers.

And they were plotting revenge, one that they knew how to do so.

"Aw, look at the cute little baby, Diego." Soto marveled coldly. "Isn't it nice he'll be joining us for breakfast."

"It wouldn't be breakfest without him." The slightly younger Saber replied, coldly.

"Especially since his daddy wiped out half of our pack and wears our _skin_ to keep warm!" Soto hissed, growling. "An eye for an eye, don't you think?"

Diego mentally growled in agreement, narrowing his eyes at Runar, wanting revenge almost as much as his brother. "Let's show that _human_ what happens when he messes with sabers."

"Alert the troops. We attack at dawn," Soto ordered. Diego turned inform the rest of the remaining pack when Soto looked over his shoulder and added, "And Diego, bring me that baby..._alive_."

Diego was silent, while Soto turned back and continued to watch the humans. "If I'm going to enjoy my revenge, I want it to be fresh."

Down below and fully unaware of the tragic events that were about to occur, Roshan then fell asleep in his father's arms. Both his parents smiled as it was time to get some sleep, so they retreated into the tent. Not yet knowing that tomorrow was when things were about to change forever.

More so for Diego and Roshan, and even for Sakura and Puss than anything else.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest half way towards the Waterfall, Sailor Moon and her group, including Manny and Sid, saw that the sun was setting and all agreed to make camp for the night. While the four members of the Sailor Team found a cave big enough to fit them but sadly not their two new companions, Manny was carrying a large pile of wood towards to slabs of rock which he can make a self-made shelter.

That the group found to be really clever on his part. Sid on the other hand...didn't even think ahead of that and instead was dragging a single stick as though it was heavy, and was exhausted.

"Phew! I'm wiped out." Sid panted, wiping his forehead.

"...That's your shelter?" Shrek asked, as he and everyone else stared at him incredulously but at the same time not surprised.

"Hey, Manny's a big guy, he's got a lot of wood. I'm a little guy." Sid tried to defend himself.

"You got half a stick." Sailor Moon pointed out, wondering if the sloth was that stupid. Though he seemed to be decently intellgent in the future, she was starting to think that it was because Manny and Diego taught him to think ahead, or in this case here in the past, would one day be able to.

Sid grinned, as he began, tapping himself on the head. "Yeah, but with my little stick and my highly-evolved brain..." He accidentally poked himself in the eye with the stick and winced, but let it slide. "Ow! I shall create… _fire!_"

"Fascinating." Manny said sarcastically, as he piled the last of the wood on the cliff side, completing his shelter.

"We'll see if brains triumph over brawn tonight." Sid retorted while accidentally breaking his stick in half, then grinned with a goofy expression. "Now, won't we?"

_About an hour or two later..._

Lightning crashed in the sky, the light shower evolved into a pouring rain and soaking Sid who just sat there, trying to make a fire by rubbing the two sticks since he mentioned that he'd seen humans do it. Though he wasn't very successful, especially since, as logic would have it, the rain would've just put out the flames instantly and repeatedly even if he did manage. Not to mention that the sticks were wet, so that didn't help matters, either.

While both Manny and the Sailor Team were safe, nice and dry in their shelters, watching Sid, even though the latter group felt sorry for him, there just wasn't enough room and it was a bit cramped and tight as it was.

"Hey, I think I saw a spark." Sailor Moon muttered, unable to help herself but tease him, even though she knew it was a bit mean. But she couldn't find herself liking Sid already just yet.

Sid smiled, his spirits were uplifted at the thought of just a spark, then realizing what the teenage girl was doing. He gave her a dull look. Finally deciding that his attempts are futile, he stood up and, seeing that the Sailor Team's shelter had no room, approached Manny's shelter instead.

"Uh, any chance I can squeeze in there with you, Manny, ol' pal?" The sloth asked, hopefully.

"Oh, isn't there someone else you can annoy? Friends, family..." Manny asked, rolling his eyes in irritation, adding with sarcasm. "Poisonous reptiles?"

"Yeah, how come you're on your own, Sid?" Sailor Mini Moon asked, more curiously than anyone else, and she felt really sorry for the poor sloth, being stuck out in the rain.

"Oh, my family abandoned me." Sid answered both questions, throwing away the sticks, stepping into Manny's shelter. "They just kinda, migrated without me. You should see what they did last year."

Much to Manny's annoyance and the disbelief of Sailor Moon's group, Sid climbed onto the former's left tusk to use as a bed while Sloth continued. "You know me; they woke up early, and quietly tied my hands, and feet and gagged me with a field mouse, and barricaded the cave door. Covered their tracks, went through water so I'd lose their scent and- and- and."

Deciding that he was sleepy, Sid pulled Manny's trunk over him to use like a blanket and got comfortable, concluding. "Ah, who needs 'em, anyway?"

Stunned by the stupidity of this sloth, and more than a little disgusted in being used as a bed and blanket, Manny slid his trunk off Sid, grabbed him before throwing him back out into the rain, much to the latter's surprise but quickly decided that he was unfazed.

"So, what about you guys? You got families?" Sid asked all five of them.

"Uh...yeah, we got each other." Sailor Moon replied awkwardly, with Shrek and Donkey nodding, though Sailor Mini Moon, having been drifting off despite the storm, fell asleep in the teenager's arms. Seeing this, the Moon Princess continued, "But...it's getting late, so, 'night."

With that, even though Donkey felt sorry for Sid, yawned and almost instantly fell asleep, while Shrek rolled his eyes and made himself as comfortable as possible, the Sailor Team went into uneasy sleep. Manny in the meantime, unable to take it anymore and not wanting to discuss his private life, simply turned around, with his, uh, backside to Sid who at first didn't get it, then decided to shrug it off.

"Okay, you're tired. I see. We'll talk more in the morning." Sid smiled. Then he grunted in pain when hail began to fall and hit him repeatedly. "Ow, ow, ow, ouch, ow, ow!"

He then called out to Manny hopefully again, "Uh, Manfred? Manfred?"

**Bonk.**

"Sailor Moon, Shrek, Donkey? Could you guys scooch over a drop?" He tried the Sailor Team next, but got no response.

**Bonk, bonk.**

"Oh, c'mon! Nobody falls asleep that fast." He complained, his paws on his hips.

**Bonk.**

"Manny!" He tried one more time with the mammoth, but was still ignored.

**Bonk.**

Realizing that no one was going to offer him shelter, Sid slumped and gave up. So, as the next best option, he approached the cave, only able to fit a little and used Manny's tail to at least keep himself dry in defeat.

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far from them, Scrat was climbing up a very thin tree no thicker than he was. After his embarrassing and painful ride earlier, he managed to reunite with his Acorn and tried again to bury it in a place that's both safe and secure. Which is why he was climbing up the tree now...

Backwards, and heaving the Acorn which was on his head upward. It was a tricky and tiring task.

_Huff...Huff...Huff_...This was exhausting. Was he there yet?

Scrat attempted to go faster, but this only made the Acorn start to roll off, much to his shock. Whoa! He saved it with his nose at first then caught it between his teeth when that failed before it could end up all the way to the ground.

Okay...this wasn't going to work. Maybe it he did it by going forwards so that he could see? That might work.

Deciding to try this approach, Scrat quickly but carefully spun around and now once again had the Acorn in front of him, and saw, to his relief, he was almost there. So, he forced himself and his prized Nut further up and up, nearly there.

Nearly there...almost... there...! Oh!

Scrat almost lost his grip as he gave his Acorn a final push. Fortunately, it landed on top of the small tree with dirt inside, and held on tight, before pulling himself up the rest of the way. Picking it up again, the squrriel then tested the inside of it.

Hmmm...soft, hidden from snatchers, and high above the ground...Perfect!

Smiling happily, Scrat held up his Acorn and was about to thrust it into the tree...

_**ZAP!**_

When a lightning bolt hit him and electrocuted him while sending his Acorn high into the air. Scrat, now charred and burnt with his fur burnt off, just stood there with his arms in the air, stunned and shocked-literally. His Acorn hit him on the head before falling all the way back down to the ground. Meaning that this spot wasn't perfect after all and he'll have to find yet another spot all over again.

Why him...?

* * *

**A/N: Oh boy, things are already freezing up, because the next chapter will be the meeting of the life-time!**

**See you then!**


	4. Chapter 4: Baby Blues

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying this story! Not sure how I'll be able to do with the present day parts in this story since this is mostly set in the Ice Age, but I'll see how I go, just so you know. ^^;**

**I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon, Ice Age, Shrek, Cardcaptors or Pokemon. I only own my OCs. Kingdom Hearts characters(which I also do not own) will be mentioned here but do not make any appearances.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Baby Blues.

Dawn hasn't even risen fully yet, when the Saber Tooth pack left their cave to begin their attack and plot for revenge. Diego had to tell his and Soto's three other brothers, Oscar who was snooty with a strong rivalry with Diego, Lenny who was the fattest one of the pack, and Zeke, the most hyper Saber either jittering energy. All five of them waited at the top of the hill that separated them and the human campsite, waiting for any signs of human life.

The plan was that while Soto and the others fight the humans, Diego will sneak into the leader's tent, steal the baby and sneak back out before they would all retreat. Yet Diego was unaware that this would be the last time he would ever be around this area in his life. The firewood still had a slight spark, the sparkless firewood cracked, and fell, meaning that the humans were all asleep. At his silent signal, Soto, Diego and the other tigers crouched, moving silently down hill toward the camp. Paw in front of paw, the pack moved in unison as though they weren't really there.

Unfortunately, one of them had their paws step and shift into pebbles and the pack cringed. The guard wolves, hearing this, woke up and growled, hearing the threat that was coming. Knowing that they had no choice but to attack now, the pack sped into a run, while the wolves barked.

This woke Runar who, knowing that threat is coming whenever he and his men heard the guard wolves bark in alarm, immediately raced out, with Nadia also waking up, wondering what was going on. Runar peeked out of the tent, then immediately grabbed his spear and took the lead.

Runar gasped in shock as he saw the pack of tigers, before he held up his speak just as Soto leaped for the attack. The human leader thrust the alpha to the ground, but Soto recovered and the two continued to fight, with the other tigers fighting the other humans who fought back.

'_This is too easy._' Diego thought to himself, as he silently snuck in the background while his brothers fought the foolish and gulliable humans. Entering the tent, there he saw, curled up in a blanket and cot, was his prize; the baby who was peacefully sleeping and fully unaware that his life was in immediate danger.

'_There you are._' The Saber thought, silently and carefully approaching. However, he didn't realize until a pair of human arms snatched the baby up that someone else was there. The human mother who held her son close to her. Diego mentally cringed. '_Ugh. I forgot about her._'

He made to attack as he had her trapped in a corner, but Nadia thought desperately and quickly, grabbing hold of her club and struck him on the head, giving her the opening she needed to run out with her baby and escape. Diego shook off the impact and growled angrily.

'_Fine! We'll do this the hard way!_' The Saber growled, giving chase close behind. He wasn't going to lose that baby!

Nadia gave a cry for help as she ran with her child in her arms, with Diego close behind. Runar, hearing his wife's cries of fear, turned and gasped and saw that one saber was chasing after her and his son. But as he tried to give chase to save his family, both Soto and Oscar blocked his path, growling with warning.

'_Don't even think about it, human!_' Soto thought dangerously, while Runar could only watch apprehensively, unable to do anything at the moment and can only hope that his wife and their innocent baby would get away safely.

Nadia ran as fast as she could for both her safety and the safety of her baby. But just as she was about to run up a rock to hide, Diego, having already thought ahead of her since he was one of the fastest of the pack members, was in front of her, blocking the human's path. She gasped, and backed away, holding Roshan close in her arms. He swiped at the baby, but Nadia pulled back, with only a single necklace that was wrapped around Roshan caught in his claws.

'_What!? Grrr...!_' Diego thought, shocked at first, then angrily before slamming the item that was made of beads and a baby tooth onto the rock which slid down, briefly forgotten as he continued to try and snatch that kid and kill the human who wasn't making things easier for him. But he refused to give up. He wanted revenge and he and his pack were going to get it.

In the meantime, Nadia made to back track with fear on her face. But again Diego blocked her path, forcing her to run into the shallow waters with the Saber close behind and despite the water becoming thicker, and Diego admittedly having a fear of it, knew that there was no backing away now. To his advantage, the human stopped at the cliff of the massive waterfall. She turned back, but Diego slowly crept up towards her with a sinister grin.

'_Got you now._' He thought, slowly advancing to take his prize.

The human woman held her baby close to her, not willing to let anything happen to her only son. Diego had to admit, she was pretty bold and like most animal mothers he'd seen(and eaten along with some off-spring in the earlier years), very protective. Nadia took a few steps backward before reaching the edge of the rock supporting her. Then she looked back and then to her baby, trying to think of anything to at least save Roshan.

Despite knowing that this would be the last morning of her life, and it was hopefully the best way to save her son, Nadia held him close, before taking a big leap off the waterfall, vanishing into the water down below.

'_HUH!?_' Diego's jaw dropped in sheer shock, unable to believe what just happened. Was that human crazy!? He peered over the edge and considering in leaping, but then realized that it was suicide and if he had to venture a guess, that foolish human made the ultimate decision to sacrifice herself for the life of her child. There was no way she could survive that...!

Grunting, he turned back to tell the pack the bad news, grumbling in his mind as he knew what was yet to come. '_Soto's not going to like this._'

* * *

Yet, down below in their sleeping cave, Sakura instantly woke up from a dream, or rather a nightmare that made her gasp awake, eyes wide and panting. Despite that she saw nothing but a clear early morning, the young Cardcaptor had a bad feeling about this.

"Senorita? Are you alright?" Puss, having been woken up by Sakura's alarmed gasp, asked as he approached her, worriedly. Whatever happened had his young friend spooked.

Sakura didn't answer straight away. Instead, feeling trickles of sweat on her forehead despite the chilly hair, she thought about what she'd seen.

"That dream..." Sakura thought, thinking of what her nightmare had shown her.

_She'd been lying slumped in the cold snow in a small blizzard, as though having been in a fight with other Sabers she didn't recognize. Both Puss and Diego laid next to her, while the three sabers had Sailor Moon, Shrek and Manny cornered. Sakura then saw one of the sabers making a leap towards Sailor Moon's neck, when Diego quickly leaped as well...and took the hit which then made Sakura's vision go red before she heard herself scream..._

"Something's wrong." She whispered, already knowing that it was no ordinary dream. Still not answering Puss's question and despite that it was still too early to tell, Sakura stood up quickly and telling him. "Come on, Puss!"

"W-wait! Vuelve!(Come back!)" Puss exclaimed, hurriedly following her. What has gotten into her first thing in the morning in the Ice Age?

* * *

Back in the fight, the humans cut the ropes that kept the wolves tied up, allowing the mutts to join in the fight. One of them leaped onto Oscar, causing the two animals to roll before the latter got the wolf off. He roared, and sneered as the wolves barked threateningly at him and Lenny while the humans were about to take the advantage.

It wasn't until Soto noticed Diego up ahead, that it was time to get going as the fight had now gotten too dangerous even for his liking. He then loudly commanded the other tigers. "There's Diego! Fall back!"

Despite the sneers from Zeke, the pack did as commanded. But as they got to Diego, they noticed that he was on his own, baby-less.

"Where's the baby?" Soto demanded.

"I-I lost it over the falls." Diego replied, unable to meet his leader's eyes. He knew that Soto was about to be furious, and he was admittedly terrified of what he would do to him now that he lost the human kid. If he could survive Soto's wrath, it'd be a miracle.

"You _lost it!?_" Soto growled in fury, the other pack members also making growls of shock and frustration. Just then a spear landed too close to their comfort and all five them saw, to their dismay, the humans were approaching them, still intending to finish them off for attacking their village.

The pack then ran to avoid the angry tribe, stopping behind near rocks as Soto growled at his Second in Command. "I want that baby, Diego."

"I'll get it!" Diego promised firmly, knowing that he had to get the baby or else.

"You'd better," Growled the leader, looking him directly in the eyes as he wasn't willing to let Diego get off that easily. "Unless you want to serve yourself as a replacement."

Diego gazed low, taken a back at the death threat. Then again, he had it coming, so he had to really make it up for it, or he's...he didn't really want to think about it and in order to prevent his possible execution from happening, he had to find the baby and pray that it was alive. The mother was certainly a goner, that's for sure. But she at least managed to use herself as a shield to keep her baby safe, that was something.

"We'll go up to Half Peak." Soto informed the rest of the pack, knowing that it was now too dangerous to stay here, with the humans chasing after them. He then told Diego between two breaths. "Meet us there. It had better be alive."

He eyed him once before racing off. Diego was about to move when Oscar, that snooty jerk, asked coldly. "Can we trust you with that, Diego?"

Diego gave him a threatening growl, just as Soto ordered them to get going. With that, they split up, with the pack going up the hill towards Half Peak which, while located far up north covered in snow, it would be a good place to prevent the humans from locating them, while Diego took a different direction to find a way down towards the river below.

The wolves in the meantime caught the scent of something familiar; the necklace that continued to lie on the ground. Runar picked it up and saw that it belonged to his lost wife and son, and gazed up ahead, able to see the last of the saber pack vanishing over the hill. Thinking that they had destroyed his family or at the very least taken his son and killed his wife, he grunted angrily and without thinking, gave chase.

His men, who were trying to catch their breath, and the wolves, who followed by instinct, all hurried with Runar to try and catch them, unaware of what really happened to Nadia and Roshan.

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far at the bottom of the waterfall, Sailor Moon, Shrek, Sailor Mini Moon, Donkey, Manny and Sid had already woken up and had breakfest of berries and apples before continuing to...walk around aimlessly. The four members of the Sailor Team still had no idea where Sakura or Puss were, or how Manny and Sid would meet Diego. Though they had a feeling it wasn't going to be a friendly first meeting and they had no idea how long it was going to take before they would become friends like they will in the future.

In fact, they had no idea how long it will take for them to get along with the trio, either. Especially Sid who was telling some random story, which Donkey was the only one who seemed interested in it.

"...And so she pulls this hair off my shoulder and says, _'If you have an extra mating dance, at least pick a female with the same color pelt.'_ Right? And I thought _'Whoa! She's gonna go praying mantis on me.'_ Ya know what I'm sayin'?" Sid said, which was only irritating most of them. Sailor Moon softly moaned, while Shrek restrained himself from covering his ears while mentally wishing for the sloth and Donkey to shut up.

"Yeah, it's pretty hard to find a girl that's just right for you. In my case, when I flirted my girl when we first met to stop her from killing me, she was suddenly head over heels on me." Donkey nodded in agreement, referring to when he first met Dragon during the rescuing of Princess Fiona in the Dragon's Keep.

"Sid, if you ever find the perfect mate for life, you should be very loyal." Sailor Moon pointed out, wishing she could enjoy the beautiful scenery around them, the colours from the sun rise, and the land all mixed into one elegant icy landscape without the irritation.

Sailor Mini Moon softly sighed, shaking her head and wondering if things were about to get either worse or easier. When she looked up ahead at the bank of the river, she paused when she saw something that made her stop, at first confusion and then shock and disbelief.

"Or in your case, grateful." Manny added, very annoyed with Shrek nodding in agreement. "Now, get away from me."

"Well I think mating for life is stupid." Sid said, taking a bite out of the juicy apple, then throwing the core away. "I mean there's plenty of Sid to go around-"

He then bumped into Manny's leg, while Donkey nearly bumped into Shrek's...uh, butt, before the two noticed that they, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon had stopped all of the sudden. What was that about? They knew that the others saw something, but the question was what.

"Guys?" Sid queried, then walked underneath Manny. "Manny?"

"Hey, why'd you stop?" Donkey asked, walking around Sailor Moon.

The two saw their expressions of shock and disbelief, and in Manny's face, a bit of fear and uncertainty. When both Donkey and Sid looked, their eyes widened as they quickly shared the others' expressions. There hanging weakly against a tree branch in the water, was Nadia, still holding her baby following their escape. To the Sailor Team, they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

It was two of humanity's ancestors, the early humans, and despite Sailor Moon being born on the Moon and reborn on Earth in the future, she felt her heart tug. The woman in front of her was the ancestors of her, Sailor Mini Moon, Sakura and the rest of the Sailor Team human members, and even Fiona who was born a human but turned into an Ogress permanently via her and Shrek's true love's first kiss.

Nadia, her vision blurry, soaking wet and despite the group of animals on the shore, had to put her trust that someone gentle will find and keep her baby safe. With one arm still holding the infant, she used the last of her strength to pull herself towards land. Letting the waters carry her a little bit, she then placed her sleeping son onto the rock while she laid there.

She had to...at least keep her baby safe. She prayed that her child would be all right. With very little energy left, Nadia pushed Roshan onto the rock. He was about to slip, when Sailor Moon, unable to let the child die despite the guilt of not being able to save the mother, instinctly grabbed him to save him from falling back into the river and she felt Manny's trunk wrapped around her waist, sensing that he unknowingly did so to stop her from falling in as well.

At first surprised, Nadia looked up to see Sailor Moon and Manny, both gazing at her with gentle eyes, as they felt empathy for the weak woman. Sailor Moon gave her a sad but reassuring smile, tears beginning to sting her eyes, and even Manny held a soft look. Nadia smiled in her gratitude, knowing that her child was in good care, then laid her head down and closed her eyes.

Manny carefully pulled Sailor Moon back, while the latter carefully cradled the baby in her arms, bending on one knee. Once both were back on solid ground, the baby stirred and awoke, hiccupping, gurgling and cooing. The first things he saw were a group of three animals, two humans and an Ogre, the latter three magically disguised, and due to be very young, smiled in curiousity.

Sailor Moon was stunned. She was actually holding one of humanity's ancestors in her arms, and like all babies, this one was very cute. Sailor Mini Moon smiled, finding the baby very adorable. Shrek, Donkey and Manny were speechless. Sid approached with Mini Moon, the former never having been this close to a human before, and not yet knowing that both Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon were humans as well.

"Thank goodness. He's okay." Sailor Mini Moon whispered in relief, and Donkey, Sailor Moon and especially Sid smiled in agreement, the pink baby beaming at them. But when they looked up, their eyes widened when they saw that the mother that had just been lying there had vanished. All six of them glanced up towards the river, realization beginning to dawn onto them.

"Where'd she go?" Sailor Mini Moon asked, though she already half-knew the truth, and found herself saddened.

"She's gone..." Sid whispered, stunned and suddenly feeling terrible for the baby who had unknowingly just lost his mother.

While Sailor Moon glanced down in strong sympathy for the small child, and Sailor Mini Moon shared it, Manny, who for a moment gaze the kid a sad look, turned to walk away, not wanting any part of the responsibility.

"Manny? Where are you goin'?" Shrek asked, after he and Donkey both noticed the Mammoth beginning to walk away, which caught the attention of the others who glanced at Manny in shock.

"Hey, wait. Aren't you forgetting somethin'?" Donkey called out.

"No." Manny said, his sympathy mostly vanished as this brought back uncomfortable memories he really didn't want to relive.

"But-but you and Sailor Moon just saved him." Donkey pointed out in disbelief, as Sailor Moon stood up carefully with Roshan in her arms, both she and Sailor Mini Moon a bit speechless and wondering why Manny didn't want to be involved, apart from the fact that humans in the Ice Age...well, you know. But still...

"Yeah, well I'm still trying to get rid of the last thing I saved." Manny replied, referring to Sid.

"Oh, come on. He's just a baby." Sailor Moon protested, adding as she cooed Roshan. "He's too sweet and young to even walk yet."

"Sailor Moon, he has to be at least ten months old." Sailor Mini Moon pointed out. "If he can practice a little bit, I bet he can walk in a matter of days."

The older Moon Princess gave her future-daughter an annoyed look. "Just because you hanged out with a bunch of babies doesn't mean you're an expert. Besides, you're still just a kid yourself."

She was then startled when Sid struggled to figure out how to hold the baby in his arms in the similar fashion as her while taking hold of him gently, and ignored her protests, before the sloth saw smoke on the hill close to the waterfall.

"Look, there's smoke. That's his herd right up that hill." Sid announced, walking over to Manny while declaring. "We should return him."

As Sid briefly played with the baby with a claw, he stopped short when Manny leaned up close to his face, stating firmly as the others watched in silence. "Let's get something straight here, okay? There is no _we._ There never was a _we_. In fact, without _me_ and without _them_, there wouldn't even be a _you_."

"...Just up the hill." The sloth said, softly.

"Listen very carefully." Manny continued, then used his trunk to emphasize his next words. "I'm. Not. Going."

The Sailor Team and Sid were annoyed by this, then decided not to argue anymore.

"Fine, be a jerk." Sid added, turning. Before Sailor Moon could say that she and her group will handle the baby, the sloth continued as he approached the waterfall. "I'll take care of him."

While Sailor Moon and her friends stared at him in shock, Manny then remarked sarcastically. "Oh yeah, that's good."

"_You'll take care of him..._" Sailor Moon mumbled, before pointing out to the sloth. "You can't even take care of yourself! No offense."

"This I gotta see." Manny murmured, as he and the Sailor Team followed a bit, knowing that while he wanted no part in this, at the same time he didn't want the kid to end up killed by accident, thanks to that idiot of a sloth.

Sid ignored the comments, and instead cooed the adorable baby who continued to smile at him in his claws. "I'll return you. We don't need those funny looking animals or that meanie-weenie mammoth, do we? No, we don't."

Though when he came to the cliff, he mentally gulped as his eyes widened, seeing how tall and steep it was. Sid turned back to the Sailor Team and Manny, hoping for some assistance. Despite the group from the future wanting to help, they decided to hold back and shrugged, while Manny gestured Sid to climb up.

'_Well, go on._' He mentally encouraged, smirking in amusement.

As though reading his mind, Sid nodded with stubbornness, as though to say. '_All right, I will._' He made sure he was holding the baby securely in his arm, and with his free arm he tried to grasp one of the rocks. He missed. Sid tried to again, but failed the second time. In his attempts to rub show Manny his strength, he decided to get a jumping start.

Groaning as he strained to pull himself and the baby with one arm, Sid finally managed to begin to climb...very slowly. He shuffled his feet quickly against the rocks in attempt to gain footing. He then was able to hoist his body up and reach for a grip on the rock...which was too far out of reach. He ended up slumping to his left side, hitting his head against the rock, and stood there in an very awkward position.

"You're an embarrassment to nature, you know that?" Shrek called up, exasperated while Donkey held a dumbfounded expression, Sailors Moon and Mini Moon sweatdropping, and Manny quirking an eye-brow at the embarrassing scene above them.

Attempting to ignore the comments, Sid continued climb up and then noticed how high he was, and yet still no where near half way to the top. Instead, he called down to the others. "This is cake! I'm fine. I'm fine."

He then whined fearfully and softly to himself, "I'm gonna die..."

"...Okay. He's gonna die and get that kid killed. You know that, right?" Donkey muttered softly to others, already seeing this as a really bad idea.

"Sailor Moon?" A familiar voice called out from behind the group, who turned and saw that it was Sakura, who was running up with Puss close behind.

"Oh! Sakura, Puss." Sailor Moon greeted, relieved. "There you guys are. Where have you been?"

"We got lost looking for you and uh-" Sakura cut herself off as she saw Sid climbing up the cliff with the baby in one arm, then muttered incredulously. "What the...?"

Seeing this made Sakura ask, even though part of her didn't want to really know. "What is he doing and why he is holding a baby like that?"

"He's trying to return the baby back to his family." Sailor Mini Moon answered, dully, as she and the others were now directly underneath Sid who continued to climb up, just in case something bad happened, while Manny decided ask about two more weird 'animals' who are friends with Sailor Moon's group.

Good thing too, because the bundle that held the baby tightly wrapped in the blanket began to break and loosen, with the tooth that acted like a lock slipping out. The next thing Sid felt, to his alarm, Roshan was slipping from his grip. Sid managed to catch the ledge with his paw, and the baby by the shirt with his foot.

"AAAHHH!" Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon, Donkey and Sakura screamed in panic when they, Shrek, Puss and Manny saw what was happening.

"Oh no!" Sakura exclaimed, fearing what will happen next.

"GUYS!" Sid yelled, alerting the group just as the baby slid off and began to fall.

But just as Sailor Moon, Sakura and Shrek held up their arms and Manny holding up his trunk for at least one of them to catch the baby, all of the sudden a growl and a blur of golden fur came out of nowhere from their left, snatching the baby by the back of the shirt and landing on the tall rock on the shocked group's left; it was Diego, and seeing his dangerous look increased Sailor Moon and Sakura's unease despite his future-self not being as dangerous, but they couldn't mention anything about that due to the laws of time.

'_Gotcha!_' Diego thought, victoriously. But just as he turned around to leave...

"Hey!" Sakura shouted, glaring at the saber.

"Give him back!" Sailor Moon commanded. Fortunately, Manny whacked the saber on the head, forcing him to lose his grip on his prize and allowing the mammoth to quickly catch the baby with his trunk. Diego growled fiercely, but Manny growled in return with warning.

This, combined with the Sailor Team's glares, Diego quickly recollected himself and decided to put on a calm and friendly face with the...very weird group.

"_*Ahem*_ Um...That pink thing is mine." He cleared his throat.

"Yours?" Shrek asked, incredulously. While like his sister-in-law and friends, he knew that the future-self of Diego may be friendly, he wasn't about to take his chances either. The more they learned of the past, the more they could make their decision when they got back to their time.

"I do not think so, Senor." Puss muttered, suspiciously.

"The mini-tiger's right, actually. The pink thing belongs to us." Sid added, climbing down the cliff. But then he lost his grip and fell the rest of the way down, hitting his face painfully like a zig-zag puzzle before landing on top of his head and then slumped to the ground.

"_'Us'_?" Diego remarked, sarcastically. "You guys are a bit of an odd herd, especially with the two of you being sisters."

"We're not sisters!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon chorused in annoyance.

"She's my cousin." Sailor Moon lied.

Manny then firmly said to Sid in a hard tone. "And there is NO us!"

"I see." Diego responded. "Can't have one of your own, so you want to adopt."

Donkey gulped as he nervously smiled, backing away with Sid who was pulling the baby away from the carnivore, the former saying apologetically. "Look, man, sorry to interrupt your breakfast, but uh...we're goin' now."

"The baby?" Diego questioned as he knew that the grey animal was referring to the kid. He then jumped onto a rocket closer to Manny, adding with another lie. "Please. I was returning him to his herd."

"Oh yeah! Nice try, buck-tooth." Sid laughed, while thinking to himself, '_Liar._'

"You callin' me a liar?" Diego leaned over the sloth's face, causing the latter and Donkey to lean back uneasily.

"I didn't say that." Sid shook his head.

"You were thinkin' it." The Saber sneered dangerously, almost losing his cool but held back the urge to strike. If he could sweet talk his way into having the group hand over the baby, he wouldn't have anything to worry about.

Donkey whispered to the others aside, "Man, I don't like this big cat."

"Me either." Sid whispered in agreement. "He reads minds."

Deciding that he shouldn't waste anymore time, Diego pointly pretended he didn't hear both the sloth and the...whatever the other guy was, in order to get the baby. So he stood up straight and introduced himself as friendly as he could muster. "Name's Diego, friends."

"I'm Sailor Moon, and these are Manfred, Shrek, Sakura, Puss, Sailor Mini Moon, and those two are Donkey and Sid. And we're not your friends." Sailor Moon replied, glaring at Diego with her arms folded. Both Shrek and Manny nodded in agreement with the same glares.

"Fine, Sailor Moon." Diego grunted, watching both Donkey and Sid who picked up the baby quickly hurry over to the others. The saber then informed the group. "If you're lookin' for the humans, you're wastin' your time. They left this morning."

"Thanks for the advice, feline. Now shoo." Shrek replied coldly, then whispered to the others, "We'll have to all go with to get the kid back."

While the Sailor Team nodded in agreement, Manny grudgingly decided that the Ogre was right. He turned to Sid and informed him impatiently. "Alright, I'll help you and the others bring it to its herd, but _promise_ me that you'll leave me alone after that!"

"Okay, okay, deal." Sid replied, then asked in slight annoyance to Sailor Moon. "Hey, what's his problem?"

"You're his problem." The Moon Princess answered obviously, as all eight of them began to walk away up the more safer hill towards the top.

"Well, I think he's stressed." The sloth replied, adding. "And that's why he eats so much. I mean, it's hard to get fat on a vegan diet."

"I'm not fat." Manny protested, defensively, "It's all this fur. It makes me look... poofy."

Diego now jumped down off of the rock. Those guys were stealing Soto's revenge! And if they kept the baby Diego was done for. He looked at the baby who looked at him over Sid's shoulder, and while the saber let out a low, chilling growl, the baby waved a bit with a gurgle, then looked ahead.

"Alright, you have fat hair. But when you're ready to talk, I'm here!" Sid told him, mentally shaking his head.

Not willing to give up so easily, Diego turned and headed up to the other side of the cliff, intending to keep an eye on the group. All he had to do was figure out how to get the baby from them without force, then he had nothing to worry about.

...Only that wasn't going to be as easy as he would've liked.

* * *

About maybe five or ten minutes later, the Sailor Team, Manny, Sid and the baby arrived just at the top of the cliff, but made sure that they weren't seen by the humans. Sid was struggling to lift Roshan and put him onto the ledge as carefully as he could.

"Sid, what are you doing?" Sailor Mini Moon whispered.

"Just drop him on the ledge." Shrek whispered impatiently.

The baby landed on the cliff edge with a giggle. He began crawling to the deserted wreck of his home, which while he couldn't tell the difference, he still cooed none the less.

"Do you think we should make sure they found him?" Donkey suggested.

Manny, eying Sid, readily agreed. "Good idea."

"Oh no! No no! Wait wait wait wait-AHHHHH!" Sid screamed once Manny, who wrapped his trunk around him(much to the shock of the Sailor Team) threw him up to the cliff where he landed in perfect view of the human campsite.

"DON'T SPEAR ME!" The sloth pleaded for mercy, his eyes shut and covering it with one claw, bracing himself. After a moment, he realized that nothing happened and he hear no sound of any human aside from the baby making any noise. In fact, it was too quiet.

Opening his eyes and removing his paw from them, Sid saw why and muttered, drumming his fingers nervously. Manny wasn't going to like this. "Oooh...This is a problem."

"What's wrong?" Sailor Moon asked as she and the others approached the sloth. They saw the smoke from the fire, alright, but not from a simple campfire or two. But from the wreckage of an attack of some sort. Tents were ruined and mostly gone, items all over the place. But the only humans around were the baby, Sailor Moon herself, Sailor Mini Moon and Sakura. No one else.

"Oh, great." Shrek groaned.

"Oh, come on!" Sailor Moon complained, while Donkey, Sailor Mini Moon, Puss and Sakura each let out groans of dismay of their own.

"Oh, that's perfect." Manny remarked sarcastically, meaning, much to his and the others' dismay, that Tiger, Diego, was right. He was about ready to yell and scream and explode in anger, but he held it back. Why did it have to be him?

The group split up a little, with Sailor Mini Moon, Donkey, Sid and Sakura following the baby, as did Sailor Moon, Shrek, Manny and Puss. The former four saw Roshan smiling while trying to get a circular bead on a clothes line to play with. He missed, and fell, accidentally making a basket tip and cover him. But he didn't let this faze him, and instead crawled, laughing.

"Be careful, sweetie." Sakura called out, as she, her friends and Sid quickly followed, walking under the clothes line.

Sid smiled, pleased that he managed to do that. Unfortunately, as he was looking over his shoulder, he wasn't looking where he was going, and stepped onto a broken rake...

_**SMACK!**_

"Ow!" Sid muttered, as it hit him on the face. The sloth then stumbled back and fell onto the ground, and just laid there with a comical and pained expression. Despite feeling sorry for him as they winched, Mini Moon and Sakura both tried to hide their giggles behind their hands, and Donkey snorted in amusement, trying not to laugh...

_**WHACK!**_

Only for him to end up doing the same thing as Sid did, causing Donkey to fall onto his back, groaning. "Ow!"

"I think you guys should really remember the basic rule to watch where you're going." Sailor Mini Moon advised dryly, still trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, you might keep hurting yourselves." Sakura muttered in agreement.

Sailor Moon, Shrek, Manny and Puss followed while supervising the baby to make sure nothing happened to him. So far, there seemed to be no threat around here, so whoever or whatever had done this was already long gone. From the looks of it, it happened this morning, which explained why the baby's mother had to take drastic attempts and had no choice but to sacrifice herself in order to save her child. It was heart-breaking, but there wasn't a thing they could do for her, except return the baby back to his family.

Roshan found the area where his home used to be, and hugged his bed which remained intact, with Sailor Moon and the others watching him. He then noticed someone approach him and stumbled back, landed back into the basket he managed to move off him. It was Diego, much to their annoyance.

"I told you they were gone." The Saber said, plainly.

"Well, look who it is." Manny announced, sarcastically.

"Hey, no offense, but don't you have some poor animal to chase after?" Sailor Moon asked in heavy sarcasm of her own, as Sailor Mini Moon and her group approached, including both Donkey and Sid who recovered.

"Sailor Moon!" Sakura scolded.

"Oh, they couldn't be far." Sid suggested, pointing randomingly on where the humans could be as well as trying to find foot prints or other kind of clues. "I mean, they went this way, or this way...or, maybe, um..."

"Senor, you really don't know much about tracking, do you?" Puss asked, irritated and somewhat bewildered.

Sid shrugged, then picked up a stick and snapped in half as he explained, stupidly. "Hey, I'm a sloth. I see a tree, eat a leaf. That's my tracking."

"You didn't miss them by much." Diego announced, deciding to show off his superior skills of tracking. Other than picking up scents, he can also judge by the ages of sticks and tracks on the ground. He picked up a stick and examined it. "It's still green...They headed north two hours ago."

He gave Sid an '_Beat-that-stupid-sloth_' look. The latter looked annoyed, and then stuck both sticks in his mouth to look like saber fangs, imitating Diego in a falsetto deep voice. "_It's still green. They headed north two hours ago._"

The baby found that funny and laughed while falling down onto a stick which caused a dead fish on the other end to catapault, landing right onto Manny's face, startling him a bit before his glare hardened. The Sailor Team flinched, feeling sorry for Manny even though they knew that Roshan hadn't meant to do that. He was just an infact.

"You don't need this aggravation." Diego said smoothly, just as the fish slid off the mammoth's face. The saber than insisted while pulling the baby towards him. "Give me the baby. I can track humans down a lot faster than you all can."

'_Yeah, right. Even I'm not that dumb._' Sailor Moon thought to herself, pulling the baby back towards her and the others, asking suspiciously. "Let me guess; you're a good citizen trying to help out, right?

"I just know where the humans are going, kid." The Saber said firmly, pulling the baby back towards him.

"Oh, really?" Shrek retorted, suspiciously, placing his hands on his hips and challenged half-sarcastically. "And where do you think they went?"

"Glacier Pass." Manny answered before Diego had the chance to speak, gazing out at the two ice walls that made up a valley in the far distance of north that was visible from this area, while pulling the baby back towards him. "Everybody knows they have a settlement on the other side."

Diego paused, thinking deeply on how to find the right words before responding. "Well unless you know how to track, you're never gonna reach them before the pass closes up with snow. Which should be like, _tomorrow._"

Sailor Moon, Shrek, Sakura, Sailor Mini Moon, Donkey and Puss shared a glance as both Sailor Moon and Shrek, and even Manny all quirked eyebrows. Diego did have a good point as he knew what he was talking about. Plus none of them had any decent idea how to track, especially in the Ice Age in the Sailor Team's case. On the other hand, they really didn't want to leave the baby in the paws of him on his own...

"So...You can give that baby to _me_, or go get lost in a blizzard. It's your choice." The Saber concluded.

An idea came into Manny's head, and while he didn't trust Diego, they could use a good tracker. Plus, he and the Sailor Team could keep an eye on him if he did any funny business. So the mammoth picked the cooing baby up with his trunk, gently. He motioned the baby over Diego's head –teasing the tiger that growled softly in happiness...only for Manny to plonk the kid into Sid's arms.

"Here's your little bundle of joy." Manny announced in exasperation. "We're returning it to the humans."

While Sid's expression was filled with happiness, Diego's twisted in disgust and anger. This wasn't what the latter had in mind. The Sailor Team blinked, then they suddenly realized what Manny had in mind and glanced up at the mammoth who, after seeing them silently gesture at the tiger, he nodded, glad that they got the hint already.

"Aww...The big, bad tigey-wigey gets left behind." Sid mocked a coo, rubbing the snarling saber on the nose in fake sympathy. "Poor tigey-wigey."

'_Watch it..._' Diego thought, furiously, though refraining himself from killing the annoying sloth. Though at least he understood why the mammoth wanted to desperately get rid of him. This guy was an annoying idiot.

"Um, Sid?" Sailor Moon called over her shoulder, as she and her friends heard this. "Tigey-Wigey is gonna lead the way."

Sid paused and flinched, suddenly realizing that by 'we're', Manny meant all of them; including Diego who smirked evilly at him. It wasn't what he had in mind either, but he can work around this situation. Plus, as much as the said company wasn't who he would like, at least he'll have a group to talk to if he got bored. Sid smiled nervously before hurrying over to the others.

"Uh, uh, Manny? C-Can I talk to you for a second?" Sid asked the large mammoth.

"No." The larger animal replied sharply. "The sooner find the humans, the sooner I get rid of Mr. Stinky Droolface and the six weirdos. And the baby, too."

The Sailor Team all sighed, though they still followed Manny none the less. Sid turned back to Diego, and stood frozen in paralyzing fear as the Saber circled around him threateningly.

"You won't always have Jumbo around to protect you." Diego snarled darkly. "And when that day comes, I suggest you watch your back, 'cuz I'll be chewin' on it." Before he grudgingly followed the group.

"Hey, Uber Tracker!" Shrek called out. "Up front where we can see you."

"...Help me." Sid muttered softly in fear.

This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

So the group of nine began their knowingly long journey towards Glacier Pass, most of them having the goal to return the baby back to his kind, and Diego having the goal to give it to Soto to complete his revenge but fooled the mammoth, the sloth, and the mixture of six other weird 'species' into thinking he was in the same thought as them.

But things haven't been gone smoothly. Because even as the sun rose higher in the sky, replacing the early morning pinks, with late morning oranges an hour later, the baby started crying...and as they walked up the hills, he kept on crying...and crying...and crying...and crying...and crying...and by the time the Sailor Team and the three Ice Age animals were walking through a valley, it was starting to either give them all a headache, go into a meltdown despite the temperature getting colder the further north they got...

Or just wanting to cry themselves.

"Oooh! How much longer can this kid go on!?" Sailor Moon complained, covering her ears with her hands to try and block out the noise. Yes, she had handled babies before, but so far nothing seemed to work for Roshan. At least with Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi and even Dil, due to the Reversed Light she could understand them like Rini, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina and the rest of the Sailor Team could.

But you would think that in a hour the baby should've stopped crying by now.

"Oh, you gotta make it stop! I can't take it anymore!" Manny moaned in dismay, while Shrek also covered his ears, and was close in losing his temper too.

"I've eaten things that didn't complain this much!" Diego grumbled, feeling like his ears were about to explode. Geez, he'd known that babies could cry, but he never thought that they'd cry this loudly and for this long.

"He won't stop squirming!" Sid complained, having trouble keeping his hold on the baby who was now held the wrong way, his legs kicking the sloth in the face.

"You're holding him upside down." Sailor Mini Moon pointed out.

"Hey, hey! Watch his head!" Donkey cried out.

"Would you please put him down?" Sakura groaned, shaking her head.

"Sheesh. _"Pick him up", "Put him down", "Pick him up", mememememe..._" Sid grumbled under his breath, gently holding the wailing baby upright and set him down onto a rock as the group took yet another break. Sailor Moon, Shrek, Sailor Mini Moon, Donkey and Manny were standing next to Sid's left, while Sakura, Puss and Diego on the sloth's right as they all got a good look at him to see why the baby was upset.

"His nose is dry." Puss remarked.

"That means something's wrong with him." Sid replied.

"Well, he doesn't look like he's sick or anything." Sakura pointed out.

"Someone should lick it. Just in case." Diego suggested.

Sid smiled as he volunteered happily, "I'll do it."

Sailor Moon and the others cringed, knowing that no baby should deserve that. It wasn't until baby experience kicked in when she and Shrek thought of something that might be a problem.

She then quickly cried out, "Hey, whoa! He's wearing one of those baby-thingies." though she was annoyed she couldn't say diaper because no one here knew the name of it because the actual name doesn't exist yet.

"So?" Sid asked, already having picked up the baby with his tongue sticking out.

"So he poops, where does it go?" Shrek pointed out.

Manny, Sailor Mini Moon, Donkey, Sakura, Puss, and even Diego all cringed at the very thought in disgust. The Saber winced with a somewhat scared look, realizing that he haven't even thought of that. '_Ah, gross._' He mentally groaned.

Sid retracted his tongue quickly, with a horrified expression. Then he held the baby away from him in disgust, though directly at Diego's face, causing the saber to cringe back, while the sloth remarked. "Humans are disgusting."

While Sailor Moon, Sakura, and Sailor Mini Moon tried not to look offended, Donkey whispered to the youngest girl softly. "That's why humans invented toilets and plumming in the future on Earth." Only to be whacked on the back of the head by the scowling future Moon Princess. "Ow!"

"Then in that case, you check for poop." Shrek pointed roughly at Sid's chest.

"Hey, why am I the poop checker?" Sid complained with a shrug.

Manny leaned his face over to Sid threateningly, and the more he continued, the more he forced the sloth to shrink back closer to the ground. "Because returning the runt was your idea. Because you're small and insignificant. And because I'll pummel you if you don't."

A pause.

"Why else?"

"NOW, SID!" Manny commanded angrily.

Sid shrank back even more, then crawled away from the angry Mammoth's face and then grudgingly proceeded to check for poop. '_Uh, okay...Is this how humans open these things?_' He thought to himself, opening up the cloth that covered the baby's...uh...bottom part. He saw nothing at first, then cheekily decided to trick the others a little bit.

"Ew! Yuck! Ew!" Sid pretended to complain, while he changed the diaper. "I mean, my goodness."

He then picked up the 'filled' diaper and warned everyone the others, pretending that he was losing his balance. "Alright, look out, look out, coming through!"

"Hey, watch it!" Donkey cried out, as he, Sailor Moon, Shrek, Sailor Mini Moon and Manny cringed in fear while Sid swung the diaper.

"Stop waving that thing around!" Diego cringed as the sloth waved it in front of his face. Both Puss and Sakura flinched in horror and disgust.

"Oh! Oh! I'm gonna slip!" Sid exclaimed as he got closer to Manny with the diaper, then smirked to himself, before he deliberately threw it into the air, making it as though it was an accident. "Whoa!"

Sailor Moon and the others screamed and ran out of the way, though the diaper opened up in midair and landed right onto Manny's face.

"Ahhh!" He screamed, and in disgust he swiftly swiped it off and tossed it aside. Then he realized that there wasn't anything on him and he and everyone else realized what the sloth had done, and they all glared at him at his prank, accompined by Sid's laughter

"It's clean. Gotcha! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Sid laughed hysterically, pleased with himself while holding the still crying baby.

Sailor Moon growled angrily, before whacking Sid hard on the head. "Will you knock it off?"

The baby stopped crying when he saw the dazed expression on Sid's face, which looked really goofy with his tongue sticking out, and his eyes in different directions and wide. Roshan giggled in amusement, then cried again when Sid shook his head and came to his senses.

"Hey, do that again. He likes it." Puss said, smiling as did the others.

Shrugging, Sailor Moon was about to do so, but Shrek beat her to it and bonked Sid roughly on the head, making the same dazed goofy expression, which made the baby giggle once more, before the sloth once again regained his bearings. Even Sailor Moon, Mini Moon and Sakura giggled.

"Sid does have the goofiest expressions, doesn't he?" Sailor Moon snickered in laughter.

"It's making me feel better too." Manny agreed with a smile.

Sid, still somewhat dazed, held out the baby to Sakura, offering the eleven year old girl, practically begging her to do so. "Here, you hold it."

Before Sakura could reply, Diego decided to have his turn and whacked Sid on the back of the head hard, resulting the same dazed expression that made the saber smirk smugly. The baby giggled again, even as Sid regained consciousness. But when Roshan tried to have his turn, the sloth wasn't having any of it and held his arm firmly with a frown, which inadvertently made him cry yet again.

"Well, it worked for a little bit." Sakura muttered in defeat.

Donkey then had an idea, remembering how this always worked with Farkle, Fergus and Felicia back at him. He smiled proudly as he made to push Sid aside after the latter put the baby back onto the rock.

"Not to worry. Let the Noble Steed handle this." Donkey declared, while making his friends flinch for having blurt his loyal title out without thinking, which had the three Ice Age animals gaze at him in confusion.

"Noble Steed?" Manny asked, skeptically.

"It's the name of his species." Shrek said dryly, already having thought of that quickly.

"What're you gonna do?" Sid asked, curiously.

"That's easy. Play peek-a-boo! All babies love peek-a-boo." Donkey happily answered.

"Then turn him towards me." Diego growled, pushing Donkey aside before the latter could play the game. After all, it's like the 'Noble Steed' said; all babies love this game, so that should include human babies too, right? He put on as big of a friendiest smile as he coult muster, covering his eyes and began. "Where's the baby?"

He then revealed them. "There he is!"

Roshan stopped crying, his eyes almost as wide as his head as he stared, expression more bewildered than anything else.

"Where's the baby?" Diego asked again as he repeated process. Then said loudly, "THERE HE IS!"

Unfortunately, this only made the baby cry even louder.

"Stop it, you're scaring him!" Sailor Moon scolded, pushing the saber lightly away.

"I can do better than that without scaring kids!" Donkey added, disappointed that even his idea didn't work, and he haven't even done anything this time.

Everyone looked almost hopelessly at the baby who continued to cry, then stopped when he felt his tummy gurgle loudly which the group heard, making them finally realize the source of the problem.

"I bet he's hungry." Donkey concluded, which made the baby cry again, now in hunger.

"How 'bout some milk?" Sailor Moon asked, hoping that they would at least some some source of milk to feed the kid. Problem was, there wasn't any and they were no where near any kinds of bushes safe for a one with any kinds of fruit around.

"Ooh! I'd love some!" Sid said happily.

"Not you! The baby." Diego hissed, irritated for having to put up the sloth's stupidity all day.

Sid glared at him, stating in annoyance. "Well I ain't exactly lactating right now, pal."

"You're a little low on the food chain to be mouthing off, aren't you..." Diego argued.

"_**ENOUGH!**_" Manny bellowed at the two annoyances, the baby crying and even the Sailor Team who didn't even do anything much that were now stuck in his life. This silenced everyone, even the baby. While Roshan, Sid, Sailor Moon, Donkey, Sailor Mini Moon, Sakura, and even Shrek stared at the mammoth with scared expressions, Puss and Diego glared at him in annoyance.

Manny's exclaim echoed at least three times through out the entire area. "_Enough, Enough, Enough..._"

Just then, they all heard something land with a thud behind them. They turned to the single bush and saw, to their surprise and delight, was a watermelon. Perfect!

"Food!" Sailor Moon, Donkey, Manny and Sid exclaimed happily, and while Shrek, Sailor Mini Moon, Puss and Sakura sighed softly in relief, Diego quirked an eyebrow at Sid and Donkey skeptically.

But just as Manny picked it up to feed the baby all of the sudden, a Dodo popped out of the bush and snatched the melon with it's beak, clucking like a chicken. Much to the Mammoth's surprise, the bird came waddling out and away, glaring at the group before further into the canyon while the group, including the baby, watched on, bewildered.

"Where did that bird come from?" Sakura asked, stunned.

"Hey, that was our melon!" Donkey shouted.

Sailor Moon, furious that their only food source they found for the baby was stolen, growled furiously that you can practically see flames forming around her.

"Oooh! Stupid bird! Come back here! Give us back that melon!" She growled, before giving chase while commanding the others. "After it, gang!"

Awkward silence.

"I think Sailor Moon's anger could be enough to melt all the ice in Glacier Pass." Sakura remarked in a bit of fright. Shrek, Puss, Donkey and Sid all nodded in agreement.

Though that begged the questions. Where did the Dodo come from and where was it going?

* * *

**A/N: Thus the unexpected quest has began for Sailor Moon and her group. More wacky things are about to happen in the next chapter.**

**See you then!**


	5. Chapter 5: One Crazy Thing to Another

**Author's note: Once again, thank you for the reviews, fellow readers!**

**And to Gry22: If you're reading this, I'm really sorry for not giving you credit for the idea of the Sailor Team's first meeting with the Baby in the last chapter, and thank you. That helped out a lot!**

**Now then, let's continue on the crazy adventure!**

**I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon, Ice Age, Shrek, Cardcaptors or Pokemon. I only own my OCs. Kingdom Hearts characters(which I also do not own) will be mentioned here but do not make any appearances.**

* * *

Chapter 5: One Crazy Thing to Another.

"_~I don't know, but I've been told~_" A head Dodo in a deep canyon chanted, leading a large line of other dodos in what appeared to be a boot camp.

"_~I don't know, but I've been told~_" The army of dodos chorused.

"_~End of the world be mighty cold~_" The leader shouted, just as one of the dodos behind him tripped and fell onto the ground.

"_~End of the world be mighty cold~_" The rest of the Dodos repeated, inadvertently trempling onto the fallen Dodo repeatedly, oblivious to one of their one squawking in pain.

On the higher cliffs that over looked the entire boot camp which other Dodos were doing all kinds of excersises that you'd find in military camps in the future, only with birds and without the future equipment and all that kind of stuff, were four leaders of the camp itself.

"Prepare for the Ice Age!" One announced.

"Protect the Dodo way of life!" Another commanded.

"Survival separates the dodos from the beasts!" A third Dodo on top of another small cliff yelled out, while unknowingly knocking the dodo next to him with a stick off of the small ledge, the latter screaming as he fell.

When Sailor Moon, after being told to calm down by both Sakura and Shrek, along with the aforementioned two, Sailor Mini Moon, Donkey, Manny, Sid, Diego and the Baby finally found where their Melon thief had retreated to, all ten of them looked on, dumbfonded and confused when they saw the Dodo Boot Camp. They observed from another small cliff as they watched a troop line of the birds march, while hoping to figure out how to get their food back so that they can feed the baby without too much trouble.

"Protect the Dodo way of life!" Another Dodo shouted nearby.

"Prepare for the Ice Age!" Another repeated the first one's lines.

"Ice Age?" Sid and Donkey both asked, the former having a claw onto one of Manny's tusks. The latter, already having forgotten the era of the past, was dumbfounded, while the rest of the Sailor Team mentally groaned. How could Donkey forget already and Sid not even knowing the name of era he was born in?

Diego looked uninterested, as he scoffed. "I've heard of these crack-pots."

The group then spotted their Dodo who'd taken their melon as he placed it onto half a stump where two other melons sat innocently. But then he noticed a large shadow and looked up to see, then his eyes widened when he saw the strange group of animals had followed them.

"_**Bawak!**_ Intruders! Intruders!" He squawked, running into the camp and alerting the rest of the Dodo kind, running rather blindly and in full panic.

"Now, don't fall in." A teacher Dodo warned three younger student Dodos, as all four of them surrounded a hole filled with boiling hot mud. "If you do, you will definitely-"

"Intruders! Intru-WAAOOH!" The other Dodo was screaming, interrupting the class as he ran over towards them. Which didn't do him any good, because the last thing he did was not looking where he was going and fell screaming right into the boiling pit...and pretty much boiled to death.

"Eeew!" The three student Dodos cringed and groaned, both in sympathy and disgust when they saw what happened.

"...Burn and die." The teacher concluded knowingly, thanks to the unexpected and unfortunate demonstrator.

Sailor Moon and her friends then approached, with the baby now back in Sid's arms, as Shrek began as politely as he could muster. "Hi. Can we have our Melon back?"

"Junior's hungry and uh-" Manny continued, gesturing at the sad baby.

"No way! This is our private stockpile for the Ice Age." The teacher Dodo cut the Mammoth off, approaching the stump and stood on top of it, while another bunch of the birds surrounded it to face the intruders. "Sub-arctic temperatures will force us underground for a million, billion years!"

Sailor Moon sweatdropped, pointing out. "How can you survive that long if you only got three melons?"

The flock looked down at their supply that was, theoretically, last them for as long as the teacher Dodo had claimed. Not willing to get taunted by these intruders, he then yelled at Sailor Moon, taunting her. "If you and your friends weren't smart enough to plan ahead, kid, then doom on you!"

He hopped onto the stolen melon, his chanting having already making the other Dodos chant menacingly creep towards the group, which sounded haunting. "_Doom on you, doom on you..._"

"Hey, go away." Sailor Moon backed up a bit, already creeped out.

"Shoo! Get lost." Shrek attempted to scare off the birds, but they ignored him and his sister-once-removed.

"Get away from me." Manny murmured, also feeling extremely uncomfortable.

However, as the birds continued to chant, the teacher Dodo accidentally stumbled which made the melon roll forward and he fell off.

"Oh no! NO!" He cried out as the melon rolled straight towards Sid who happily set the baby down onto the ground, allowing Roshan to easily catch the retrieved melon in his hands. The dodos stopped their chanting when they saw this, and the teacher then quickly made a command. "Retrieve the melon! T-Tae kwon dodos, ATTACK!"

The Dodos all spread out, while the teacher Dodo and two others who suddenly appeared a flipped into the air, doing a karate stance. "Hee-ya! Ha! Heeee...!"

One accidentally kicked the teacher aside without thinking, resulting him to yell out as he hit the wall and passed out. "Ouch!"

Having an idea, the third one then kicked the second to the front. The said bird stumbled and rolled and much the group's surprise, he landed on his head but successfully kicked the melon right out of the stunned baby's hands. Then one Dodo caught it with his beak and then flung it towards the others while trying to return it to the other two melons.

"Yah!" The first grunted.

"Aaha!" Grunted the second, using his head to give it to the bird next to him.

"Huah!" The third grunted, using his body like a slide to fling the fruit to another.

"Heh!" The fourth grunted and threw the melon distractedly to the side, realizing too late that he'd just thrown off off a cliff where it fell all the way down the ground below. He looked over the ledge before screaming out. "THE MELON!"

"The melon! The melon! The melon! The melon!" Several other Dodos gasped and screamed, then all ran towards the edge of the cliff, bumping into the one who had screamed out and all stupidly attempted to follow it by falling off themselves to save it.

"The melon-Whoa-ah!" A female Dodo screamed, tripping and stumbling and rolling while following the line of the rest of the stupid birds, and fell all the way done.

"There goes our last female." One of the Dodos said in exasperation to another one aside, as his friend gulped with an expression of disbelief.

While the dodos were busy, Sid, Sailor Mini Moon, Donkey, Puss and Sakura silently snuck behind the flock towards the stump and Puss made to quietly take one of the two remaining melons. But the Dodos somehow heard him and gasped, turning and then charged to attack the shocked group, with the melon slipping out of the cat's paws while he tried to get it back. Sailor Mini Moon did the same, but it slipped higher while the Dodos still mobbed her and the others. Donkey tried by standing on two back legs, but ended up stepped and climbed on by the birds.

Sakura tried to get a good grip, but was pecked on by the arm, causing her to cry out, "Ow! Hey!" while losing the melon once again. Sid clumsily tried next but the melon slipped over his head and was comically dazed when another Dodo bonked him on the head while kicking the melon to the side...and over the mud pit.

"Got it, got it, got it!" Three Dodos attempted to catch it with their beaks, but lost their footing and while the melon was flung into the air, they realized too late they were over the mud, and gulped while just hanging there for a second or two. "Don't got it! Whoa!"

They all then fell and were burned to death, the prized fruit falling in a second later and was turned into an overly too charcoal melon. Which only meant one thing for everyone on both sides.

"The last...melon!" The Dodos chorused as they all turned, just as Sid and the others stood, Sailor Mini Moon holding the very last melon needed to feed the baby. She, Sid, Donkey, Puss and Sakura cringed, before they were engulfed by the large crowd of Dodos. The melon flew out of the seven year old's hands and into Sailor Moon's, causing the teenager to scream when she saw another large flock head straight towards her.

She instantly threw it behind her towards Shrek just before Sailor Moon found herself mobbed and briefly pecked on, before she swinged her arms wildly to get them, yelling quickly. "Get off me! Get off, get off, get off, get off, get off, get off!"

Shrek successfully caught the melon, but ended up in the similar situation as the Moon Princess had been, so he had to quickly throw the melon behind him towards Manny and was then covered by the birds who left Sailor Moon and went for him instead too late. He whacked them with his arm and they now ignored him when they saw where the melon went, though one somehow got his butt in the Ogre's mouth.

He then quickly spat the bird out and while the latter hit the ground hard, Shrek then had to splutter out numerous feathers that somehow got into his mouth, groaning in disgust. "Ugh...That's all I need; spitting feathers out for a week."

While that went on, Manny managed to catch the melon with his trunk and held it as high as he could from the dodos, barely keeping it safe as the birds hopped up and over and back and forth to try and retrieve it. One dodo attempted to follow, but bumped into Manny's furry leg and at first glaring at him, he spotted the Mammoth's tail and then had an idea. He then jumped and bit hard.

"AAAAHHHH!" Manny screamed at the unexpected pain, causing him to throw the melon into the air. Seeing this, while Sailor Mini Moon, Sakura, Donkey and Puss were blocked from retrieving the fruit, Sid raced ahead of the birds with his arms high to try and catch it. The Dodos attempted to do the same, but two accidentally knocked into each other and passed out.

_**Bing! Bonk! Clang!**_

The melon bounced onto the heads of three Dodos and hitting them one at the time and knocking them out, before it surprisingly landed into Sid's hands as he successfully caught it and he smiled happily. Though it quickly faded when he saw that he was now cornered by the angry flocks of Dodos; one in front of him, another above him on his left, and another on his right as they stomped their feet. But as Sid knew that he was up against at least thirty Dodos and that it was too much for him, he looked over the crowd to see the group he was traveling with with mixture of expressions.

The Sailor Team, Manny and Diego were staring at him in worry and anticipation, but when Sid saw the smallest of the group, the baby was reaching out to him with his tiny arm. The very sight of the sweet, adorable, human baby made Sid remember the main reason, and glanced at the melon, his heart pounding within his chest. It suddenly gave him the sudden courage and determination he never felt before.

So, bracing himself, Sid held out a paw and ran forward, the melong held tightly in his other paw and to his chest, as time seemed to have went into a sloooooow motion as he yelled out. "Noooooooo!"

First, his paw hit one Dodo in the beak, then he somehow smacked another with the melon which didn't break and Sid still continued to run, ducked under a few Dodos that tried to hit him, but ended up hitting each other. Some ended up being flung into the air, screaming and hitting the ground hard, others landing on top of one another in defeat. Sid looked behind him while he continued to run forward, spinning and unknowingly hitting three mouth before facing ahead of him again and found himself surrounded on all sides by the rest of the flock.

In a desperate attempt, the Sloth leapt into the air as high as he could go. His legs perfectly behind his butt, his arms stretched out protecting the melon as best as he could. Sailor Moon and the others watched on with jaw-dropping and worried looks. Both Sailor Mini Moon and the baby squeezed their eyes shut, bracing themselves for the sound of the fruit being squashed. While Sid landed hard on the ground with a skid or two, he miraculously managed to keep the melon safe. When both Mini Moon and the baby opened their eyes, they beamed excited and happy smiles.

Roshan squealed happily, Sailor Mini Moon, Sailor Moon and Sakura cheered excitedly, Donkey stood on two legs as he cheered, "Yeah!", even Manny jumped up slightly in excitement, unable to believe that the stupid sloth managed to not mess up for once.

Shrek, Puss and even Diego all held very impressed smiles at Sid's victory. The said Sloth jumped up victoriously while holding the melon above his head, cheering. Two of the uninjured Dodos watched on in sorrow and crushing defeat, one of them sobbing under his companion's wing while the said Dodo tried to comfort him despite the devastation.

Sid did a victory dance, before jumping once more and...as time went back to normal, smashed the melon onto the ground and it broke into several pieces, completely ruined. Realizing this too late, he cringed. The Sailor Team and Manny's expression all fell into despair at yet another dumb mistake.

"...Rats." Sailor Moon grumbled, slumping half-way to the ground.

"Nice work, Sid." Puss congratulated sarcastically.

"Ahh, Sid!" Diego growled. "Now we gotta find more food!"

To their surprise, the baby went over to the broken pieces anyway and happily munched on one. This made them smile as Sakura said, "Or not."

"Well, at least it saves us for having to crack it open somehow later." Sailor Moon stated, scratching the back of her head.

She and the others then heard the Dodos mutter repeatedly, "Right, more to the right. Right, right, right." and saw the stacked-tower of the said birds waddling past them as most of the gave the one at the bottom on which way to go.

"Hey, look at that. Dinner and a show." Manny commented.

"I guess today's presentation is _"Dodo-Topia"_." Shrek added teasingly, laughing at his own joke while the rest of his group shook their heads even though Puss tried hard not to laugh. "..._"Dodo-Topia"_..."

Even both Manny and Diego smirked at the joke, while the Dodos realized they were all heading towards the cliff, and quickly called out to the one walking. "Left, left, left! Left! LEEEEFFFFT!"

Too late, the birds all tumbled off of the cliff. The one dodo that did all the walking managed to keep his ground for about a second, but then gravity kicked in, and he fell, screaming all the way down. "Whoa!"

"...Okay. I know that I'm a klutz, but at least I never walked myself off a cliff." Sailor Moon commented bewilderly, with a huge sweatdrop on her head.

No one argued with her on that one.

* * *

_Back in the Present in the Fairy-Tale World..._

Around fifteen minutes or less after Team Rocket ran off from the Sailor Team and their three new friends from the Ice Age, the trio were walking along the forest which was one of the paths that lead to Duloc, thinking about the new situation which, while not necessarily troubling, it was still unusual.

"I don't get it. How could there be mammoths, sabers and even ground sloths still around when the ice age was thousands of years ago? And those twerps being the first to meet them, making us miss out on discovering something new all over again!" Jessie ranted on, in annoyance and confusion.

"It is very unusual, given those three types of species have been extinct since the end of that era. The only species that survived is our kind; humanity." James agreed, more confused than anything else.

"And it ain't fair d'at d'ey could already talk while I had to go through all the pain to teach myself how to speak human language." Meowth complained, somewhat jealous of Many, Sid and Diego.

"Maybe it has something to do with this place." James suggested, thinking of another solution. "It is the Fairy Tale World, after all, and everything here is always magical."

Jessie glared at him as she pointed out, "Earth has magical things that aren't normal too, you know? Don't tell me you forgot about that blue-idiotic Genie in the Orre Region who had spent the past 10,000 years stuck in that Lamp."

"Ah, yes. You're right. The one that Street-Twerp freed after Jafar was first defeated." The blue-haired man sheepishly remembered.

Hearing this, and with the thoughts of magic, made Meowth think deeply as another idea of where the Ice Age Trio came from. "Now d'at ya' mentioned it, Jessie, maybe d'at Genie brought d'em back to life and sent d'em here to the Fairy-Tale World as the next best place just in case."

Then, having a second thought, he shrugged. "Then again, it makes no sense since he could've easily made d'em disappear, too."

"Speaking of disappearing, where did that Serena and other twerps disappear to this time? I thought we were all over with at least this year's crazy things, with New Year's Day in less then four days." Jessie spoke up.

"D'ey couldn't have gotten too far." Meowth suggested.

James thought of the similar thing, but the more he thought about the disappearance of Serena's group, and with Manny, Sid and Diego around, then remembered a similar occurence that didn't involve him or his best friends which, given both Rini and Lusie's keys to take them back and forth through time, makes perfect sense.

"Or maybe it's just like how those Pirates knew about the twerps before the kids time-traveled to make sure the future in that case doesn't change." He suggested, which earned him dumbfounded looks as he continued. "It's not entirely impossible to suggest that Sailor Moon and those guys went to the Ice Age themselves."

"That's ridiculous, James! There was no immortality 30 or 20,000 years ago, unless those guys were frozen in ice and then just decided to thaw out in the most freezing times of the year!" Jessie pointed out.

"Well, why don't we go back and ask the Sailor Twerps? D'ey must know how all d'is happened and maybe James is right about the Time-Travel d'ing." Meowth suggested, admittedly thinking that James had a good point.

Despite that she still found the whole thing as the silliest thing she ever heard, even Jessie had to admit that it made more sense and she couldn't come up with another logical explanation. Plus, given the absence of Serena, Shrek, Rini, Donkey, Sakura and Puss, the rest of the Sailor Team had to know about this then Team Rocket did.

"Oh, fine. I still find that theory too silly." Jessie grumbled as she stormed over to a random tree, adding. "Or it could be as simple as they came from another world that got trashed by darkness and didn't get to come back like the rest did, like what happened to that Beach world the Keyblade Twerp, his Heart-Twerp girlfriend and that Silver-haired Twerp lived in!"

To let out her frustration of the lack of answers and having enough of unusual things happening, the dark-pink haired woman gave the tree trunk a good hard kick, causing it to shake a little...or rather shift, because Team Rocket haven't really paid much attention during their conversation. The second Jessie kicked it, she and her friends heard a deep, monster-like sound that made them figuretively freeze, and when they looked up, their eyes widened in fear as a head on top of what looked like a tree was actually a body of a large monster that looked a bit like a human, only the size of a Mammoth if not a bit taller, with skin that looked like a tree, sharp pointy teeth that sticked upward outside of it's mouth, looked over it's shoulder, with an angry expression.

"Uh, oh...What did I do?" Jessie muttered, worriedly as she backed up to her companions.

"The same d'ing you always do..." Meowth replied nervously. "D'at tree is a Troll and he's real mad...!"

James, hoping that sweet-talking will help in the situation they suddenly got stuck in, smiled nervously as he apologetically told the towering Troll, holding his hands up defensively. "Now, let's not get ahead of ourselves. She didn't mean for what she did, it's a big misunderstanding."

This only made the beast more angry, as he stood to his full height and turned fully to the terrified trio, grunting. "**I am not a Troll...I'm a GOBLIN!**"

"AAAAHHHHH!" Team Rocket screamed as the identified Goblin raised his fist to crush them. The trio turned and quickly made a run for it, barely missing in being squashed flat. They then yelled in unison. "To the Sailor Twerps is it!"

"**COME BACK HERE! I WILL KILL YOU FAST AND HAVE YOU FOR LUNCH AND DINNER!**" The Goblin bellowed, chasing after the group who ruined his day. Though he wasn't fast by imagination, he was scaredly fast by any stretch.

"I thought Goblins were supposed to be a lot smaller and not eat anybody!" Jessie shrieked hysterically.

"Apparently not in real life!" James stated, squealing like a girl.

"Can we talk about the Goblin sizes later without being squashed and eaten!?" Meowth shouted impatiently and fearfully.

Jessie, James and Meowth continued running for their lives from the angry Goblin, hoping to reach the Sailor Team as soon as possible for their safety. Sadly, the monster behind them punched them so hard that, while it didn't squish them, it did send them flying high into the cloudy sky just as it began to snow.

"He needs to work on his furrrrrry!" Team Rocket chorused, disappearing into the sky with a '_ping_' like a star once again.

The Goblin in the meantime, groaned before deciding to forget about them and grumbled, "**Ah, those three probably don't taste good, anyway. I'm going home.**"

With that, he slowly turned and stomped his way back to where he came from, out of sight.

* * *

_Around the same time..._

Meanwhile, after Fiona left to take her children back home to warm up, taking Lusie and Max with her despite their protests, but at Darien and May's urging, grudgingly agreed while he went back to check things up in Duloc, Ash, the rest of the Sailor Team, Manny, Sid and Diego found a good place to warm up a little in a shelter-cave that was big enough to fit an entire village and then some, thinking that it was a good idea to stay out of sight of Duloc for a little while until Serena and her group got back from the past so that they can all figure out what to do next.

During that time, the group decided to admit the real reason why Serena's group left, that she and Rini are Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon, and explained the psychics of Time-Travel, that Rini is from the 30th Century, Lusie being from the 40th Century, and that the Sailor Team the trio met is the same one, explaining as briefly as possible of everything they all went through.

At first they were shocked, and Manny was angry, but cooled down after being told that Sailor Moon and everyone else had no idea about this until the Silver Crystal unexpectedly brought them back to life and, not wanting to have them suffer the pain of being erased or their memories replaced, had no choice but to do what they did and kept it secret and will explain more when they get back. While Manny and Diego were in shock and Sid was confused, they began to understand and decided to give the group a chance.

To the Sailor Team's surprise, Sid had volunteered to start up the camp fire, and after a couple of scrapes of rocks that did the job, the next thing they, Manny and Diego knew it was lit up almost instantly.

"Ta-da! Sid the Sloth as done it again." Sid said, proudly.

"Wow, Sid. I didn't know sloths could make campfire." Ash remarked, amazed.

"He's actually the first sloth to have ever done that." Diego explained, lying down on the ground to make himself comfortable.

"Really?" Brock asked, as he and everyone else settled around the campfire.

Manny though, not willing to give Sid too much credit, said. "Well, the first time he tried to do it, he tried to do with a broken stick in the middle of the rain." He then smirked. "I remember Sailor Moon teasing him about seeing a spark."

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny." Sid said sarcastically, not liking that memory even though he knew it was the truth. "It's not as easy as humans made it look in the ice age."

"...You tried to light a fire in the middle of the rain?" Raye asked, dully.

"Not my fault mother nature was crying for whatever reason." Sid shrugged, stupidly. "Besides, the others' gave was too cramped, and Manny wouldn't let me squeeze in with him."

"Sid, it's because you were really annoying back then..." The aforementioned mammoth trailed off, reconsidering his words. "Then again, even now and dead, you still are. Doesn't mean I don't want to be your friend anymore."

"Yeah, I guess even after 20,000 years, we haven't changed that much." Diego nodded in agreement. "If it wasn't for Sid or that kid, I don't think I'd ever realize how friendship is more important than revenge."

This made the rest of the group curious as they gazed at the trio that were brought back to life, with Misty asking. "Revenge and a kid?"

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"It's a very long story. It involves a human baby the three of us and our six friends were returning to his herd after...uh...well, stuff happened." Manny trailed off again, not wanting to upset Diego or make the Sailor Team uncomfortable.

"A baby?" Amy asked, shocked as everyone else gasped.

"But, I don't get it. How did you guys find the baby?" Dawn asked, bewildered.

Diego cringed, then decided to tell them. "That...was mostly my fault. Short version is, my old pack including our leader Soto wanted revenge against the humans who wiped out half of us, and Soto had the idea of stealing the baby and eating him to make his dad know what it's like to go through that."

"What!?" The Sailor Team exclaimed, horrified and with no small amount of anger.

"And you went along with it!?" Ash demanded, glaring at the saber regardless of the latter being a predator.

"Doing that to an innocent baby is horrible!" Raye yelled.

"I know! I know that now." Diego cringed even further, and sighed in growing guilt. "Look, life back then wasn't easy. You guys have to think about that. Back then, I wanted revenge too, and yes I tricked the others. But the more time I spent with them, the more they became my friends and I realized that revenge only make things worse."

"We were angry with him when he confessed to us back then too, but it was then that he decided to help us escape his old pack and we managed to do that; all ten of us." Manny, while admittedly angry with that reminder, came to his saber friend's defense.

"He has a good point." Kero, being the first to realize that Manny and Diego were right, agreed. He then explained to the others. "In the Ice Age, your ancestors only relied on survival instincts. They could only have time to care about each other and not much else. You gotta remember they were the next big stage of humans evolving into what makes you and everyone else today."

Brock hummed in agreement. "You're right. People wouldn't really know much better 20,000 years ago. It was only after the Ice Age that they began to try and invent new things year by year; first by talking, then creating new things and learning the importance of life. How everything is not much different from the rest of us; animals, Pokemon, you name it."

"It is horrible for people to do what they did, but it wasn't much of a choice. All those cave drawings explorers and scientists found centuries ago helped us learn of our past and how to improve ourselves in the future." Amy added in agreement.

This made the rest of the group silence, absorbing the words and realizing that Kero, Brock and Amy were right. They hadn't really thought of that, considering how they, Serena's group and everyone else had been so busy with everything else lately for the past almost three years, including this year being the Legendary Long Year, they haven't really given much thinking of history.

"I don't agree with what you and your pack did, Diego, but in a weird way, I kind of admire your determination to settle the score, even though the baby back then had nothing to do with it." Raye admitted.

"Yeah, and even that's nothing compared to what all the bad guys and monsters tried to do, even with starting 1,000 years ago in the whole Universe." Ash agreed, feeling guilty now for having lashed out like he did.

"Pikachu, Pika Pi." Pikachu patted his human best friend on the arm to comfort him, which Ash smiled softly in thanks.

"Isn't the universe really big, though? I think I remember somebody in Heaven mention something that Earth is tiny compared to everything else is." Sid asked.

"That somebody happens to be Diego who heard it from a Flamingo who learned it from a human 50 years ago." Manny corrected in annoyance, and the said Saber gave the sloth a dull look.

"Yeah, but he was only paying half-attention since he was falling asleep by the time I finished explaining that information, which I thought was pretty cool." Diego reminded, shaking his head.

Sid shrugged sheepishly. "I was sleepy after having a race with a Giraffe named Steve."

"For about maybe ten minutes." Diego retorted.

"Annnyways..." The sloth said, attempting to ignore this conversation, and turned to Ash. "How can anybody attack a whole Universe when it's so big?"

"Well, I guess it depends on what those guys and monsters were born with when it comes to abilities, and not just the usual learning how to talk or walk or things like that." Ash began. "It must've happened maybe about, uh...well, Genie spend the past 10,000 years in the Lamp before being freed by Al' this year, so that makes it..."

"Around 15,000 or at least 14,000 years ago." Casey calculated, guessing.

"Right. Thanks, Casey." Ash laughed sheepishly, which made his friends sweatdrop at this, before he continued explaining with a serious expression. "Anyway, the Silver Crystal is one of the most important objects that protects all of us from the darkness that can easily destroy everything and make everyone disappear."

"The problem is, if anyone with a dark heart uses the Silver Crystal for evil purposes, that makes things worse. Only those like Serena, Rini and even Lusie are able to use the Crystal for good and doing the right thing." Mina added, before muttering in confusion. "Though, that still doesn't explain how it brought the three of you back all by itself, even without Serena even knowing."

"So why does Serena have it? If it's that dangerous, why not just lock it anyway or something?" Manny asked, a bit stunned.

"Because the crystal is connected to Serena's body and heart and energy. That's why she and even Rini and Lusie who would both one day become the successors of it like they are in the future have to be careful when they have to use it's power to defeat the darkness." Amy explained.

Sid shivered, not sure if he wanted to ask or not, and while half of him said that asking is a bad idea, the other half told him that it was very important to know. So he gulped nervously, and hesitantly asked. "...So, what happens if Serena uses the crystal's full magic or whatever it can do?"

"It would drain away all of Serena's strength, lose it's power and she would lose her life along with it." Kero replied with a serious tone after a long moment of tensed silence.

The trio that were brought back to life held horrified and shocked expressions and glanced at each other uneasily for a long moment before turning back to the Sailor Team, with Manny muttering in realization. "Let me get this straight; so when the Silver Crystal brought us back, it wasn't even it's full power, right?"

"Yep. Pretty much." Ash replied, admitting. "Though, she, Rini and Lusie have been lucky so far, because when they did use their full powers with the crystals, something must have brought them back and restored the Silver Crystal's powers back too."

"Maybe it's because each of us have gave her the support of our hearts and the Sailor Scouts' powers that allowed that to happen." Madison theoried, adding. "I remember when Sakura had to first convert all the Clow Cards into Star Cards, that drained most of her energy to the point of falling asleep most of the time before her magical power got strong enough for her to be able to convert eight cards all at once."

"All this magic stuff is making me dizzy." Diego remarked.

Kero nodded in agreement, folding his arms as he explained. "That's why it's not really common for everybody to learn of things like this. Even those without the Silver Crystal have to be careful when it comes to magical powers within themselves. These days, hearts are much more than just what's beating inside everybody's chests. Even creating new life or bringing others back is a dangerous risk. Only gods have that kind of power because they are the reason why all life is created in the first place, and how worlds were created too, especially since they are immortal."

"Immor-what?" Sid asked, dumbfounded.

"It means they can't die." Lita answered. "In the case of everybody else including you guys, we're all mortals, so we can only make the best of the lives we were given."

"Speaking of which, what kind of species are you, Kero? A flying squrriel with wings on your back and not on your arms?" Manny queried.

"I'm not a squrriel and I'm not a teddy bear either!" The Guardian Beast protested, slightly annoyed, then proudly explained. "I am a Guardian Beast, protector of the Clow Cards, one of the kind! In fact, like the cards themselves, I was created with a soul, mind and heart of my own by Clow Reed."

"You were created, as a Guardian Beast?" Diego asked, skeptically.

Kero nodded. "Mm-hm! What you see of me now is my false form for convinence. My true form is pretty impressive."

"Impressive?" Sid blinked, as a thought bubble mentally appeared over his head as he thought of Kero's true form being a giant version of him towering over trees, giving out a Kero-styled 'roar' before he raised an eyebrow at this.

Before the conversation could continue, the group suddenly heard a faint trio of screams from outside. The Sailor Team and the Ice Age trio looked at the mouth of the cave and towards the sky just as three familiar figures were descending rapidly towards the ground with panicked expression.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Came the screams of Jessie, James and Meowth who crash landed just a couple feet outside of the cave, making a snow hole shaped like them. Ash and the others all winched, before they all groaned in annoyance.

"Aw...Not you guys." Ash complained. Didn't Team Rocket have anything better to do other than keep on approaching him and his friends?

Jessie, James and Meowth all groaned as they lifted themselves up from the hole and crawled out onto the snow, sighing as they had, rather painfully, managed to escape the angry Goblin. "That was a close one."

"What are you losers doing here?" Diego asked, raising an eyebrow.

Seeing the 'twerps' and relieved while feeling cold, the trio sat on their knees with puppy-dog expressions as Meowth begged pathetically. "You gotta let us stay with you for a while and for a place d'at's warm."

"Please be kind." Team Rocket said unison as they bowed to them, begging.

"Can't you find someone else to annoy?" Manny rolled his eyes, feeling deja vu. "What about your friends or families?"

"My family died a long time ago, including my foster parents who are the best parents I could ever ask for." Jessie sighed, slightly annoyed.

"I ran away from home when I was just a little boy." James whined, adding. "Arranged marriage and all."

"I ain't got no family 'cept for Jessie and James, 'cause I can only remember being alone probably not long after I was born." Meowth wept, tears falling like waterfalls.

Sid, feeling sympathy for Team Rocket despite them being weird, asked Meowth as he realized he and the feline Pokemon had one thing in common. "You were abandoned by your family?"

"Yeah, and what do you know, Slothy-Twerp?" The Pokemon asked challengingly.

"My family abandoned me too, a long time ago. But hey, I got these guys, like how you got your two friends." Sid answered with a look of understanding while gesturing at both Manny and Diego who tried hard not to roll his eyes, knowing that he was right, which surprised Team Rocket who stared at the Ice Age trio, admittedly curious. He then turned to the others and suggested, "I think we should let them warm up, guys. They could freeze."

Despite the annoyance of Team Rocket, the Sailor Team, and even both Diego and finally Manny all knew that he was right. Anti-Bad guys or not, none of them were heartless. Plus, the trio outside the cave did help out a lot and they did beg.

"All right, but be on your best behavior. Got it?" Misty replied and said sternly, with her friends nodding in agreement.

"And you can warm up with us around our campfire too." Sid happily added, gesturing at the said campfire.

"Thank you, you're really kind!" Team Rocket said happily, tears in their eyes. They then leaped over to the fire and crouched around the fire with their former enemies, sighing happily. "Ahhh...Glorious warmth."

"Yeah, my tail almost made me turn into a cat-cicle." Meowth added, turning as he had his tail warm up. Then he had caught an auroma of something being cooked. "Hey, what are you fellas bakin'?"

Only to feel the painful heat on his tail, and, screaming he turned around and saw that it caught on fire. "Aaaah! It's me! Put out Meowth! Put me out!" He ran around screaming.

Thankfully, Sid grabbed a pile of snow and dunked it onto Meowth's tail, putting out the fire which also melted the snow. The scratch-cat Pokemon sighed in relief, turning to the sloth in gratitude. "Thanks. For a sloth from the ice age, you ain't half that bad."

"Well, it's a trick Diego caught me when he put out the flames on my tail." Sid shrugged, while the Saber in question rolled his eyes as he and the others were a bit annoyed at Sid already being really friendly with Team Rocket.

Ash sighed, exasperated while muttering to himself. "I wonder if Sailor Moon and the others are seeing that already in the Ice Age?"

Even though it wouldn't be much longer before their friends returned from the past, the said group were still a bit of a long way to go in the Ice Age itself.

* * *

_Back in the Past on Earth..._

Hours later, Sailor Moon, Shrek, Sailor Mini Moon, Donkey, Sakura, Puss, Manny, Sid and Diego all agreed to rest for the night as they settled into an area decently away from the Dodo boot camp. The sky had already grown dark, the stars were out, and while most of them already ate and changing the baby, which they now nick-named Pinky due to being a little pink on the skin, and Sailor Mini Moon, Sakura, Puss and seemingly Diego went to sleep, Sid wandered off to find something for himself.

"Now to find a meal befitting a conquering hero." Sid declared, still proud of himself of his heroic deeds in successfully saving the last melon and feeding the baby. He pushed the branch of a dead tree aside, only to let go too fast and it whacked him so hard on the back of the head that he fell onto the ground hard.

"What-ho? A foe?" Sid asked, gazing at the tree in shock before taking a fighting stance. "Come on, come on. You want a piece of me? Fwtoo, yaaah!"

He punched his fist into the hole of tree, and felt something small and lumpy inside. As Sid grabbed the thing inside and pulled it out, he smiled happily as he discovered it was an Acorn. Dinner! "Spoils worthy of such a noble-"

But as he was about to finish his sentence while plopping the Acorn into his mouth...

"YAAAAAHHHHH!" Screamed Scrat who, having hidden his Acorn there for obvious reasons, saw this and leaped so fast that Sid didn't see him coming. The squirrel tackled the sloth who yelped and rolled onto the ground.

Back off, sloth! It was HIS Acorn! No one, is, going, to, take, it, away, from, him!

Scrat fought against Sid who struggled, and in the end the former was the victor, successfully saving his prized Nut. While Scrat scurried away a little, he safely tucked his Acorn under one arm and shook an angry fist at the stunned and shocked Sloth who saw that he'd just been attacked and defeated by a squirrel.

Stay away from his Acorn, Nut-Thief!

With that, Scrat scampered off to find another hiding place for his prized possession now that even that tree wasn't the perfect place to hide it and come back later either, no thanks to the stupid sloth who somehow found it easily.

* * *

"Bedtime, squirt." Manny told the baby who cooed, then yawned and almost immediately fell asleep in the mammoth's trunk while Manny himself laid down and got settled on the ground in a safe distance from the carnivore. He glanced at the tiger. The tiger appeared to be asleep, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that something wasn't right.

Sailor Moon's group were not too far from him, as Sakura was leaned up against a rock wall, with Sailor Mini Moon curled up next to her, both fast asleep. Puss was curled up next to them, sleeping peacefully. Donkey was nearby a rock on Manny's other side, fast asleep, and Sailor Moon was leaning against Shrek who laid on the ground, yet both of them weren't asleep yet as they too eyed Diego suspiciously.

They and Manny then noticed Sid return, a paw on his back in pain from the unexpected ambush from Scrat.

"Oh, the triumphant return." Shrek muttered to Sid, sarcastically.

"Huh?" Sid jumped a little, then realized what the Ogre was talking about and laughed nervously, settling himself down against the rock and patted his stomach. "So full." He lied.

The sloth then muttered in a sing-tone voice. "How 'bout a good-night kiss for your big buddy, Sid?"

"Shh! The baby's asleep." Sailor Moon whispered scoldingly, gesturing at the sleeping child wrapped up in Manny's warm trunk.

"I was talking to Manny." Sid murmured in annoyance, receiving shocked and even more annoyed expressions from the aforementioned mammoth, Sailor Moon and Shrek.

"Fine, I'll tuck myself in." He grumbled, dusting off the rock and stretched out on top of it, yawning loudly. "All right, good night."

He laid there asleep for a moment in silence, but then Sid yawned and moaned as he began to toss and turn loudly all over the rock. Sailor Moon, Shrek and Manny watched him, getting more and more agitated with Sid first lying on his side, then stomach, then back again with his head hanging over the rock, making all kinds of noises as the sloth tried to get comfortable. How can anyone sleep with him like this?

Finally, after he laid on his side again before lying on his back, moaning loudly, Manny couldn't take it anymore.

"WILL YOU STOP IT!?" The Mammoth yelled quietly due to being concerned for waking up the baby, but loud enough to make Sid jump off the rock in surprise and onto the ground.

"All right, all right. Just tryin to relax." Sid muttered, taken aback before curling up on the rock once more, and finally fell asleep quietly, while sucking his time like a baby...as in like the human baby was doing right now.

"Good grief." Sailor Moon grumbled.

"Oh boy." Shrek shook his head tiredly.

"Oy." Manny echoed. Just when his life couldn't get any worse than it already was, just yesterday he was stuck with a sloth and four weird 'animals', then two more came along this morning, and now he was stuck trying to get a baby back to his herd, with a deadly carnivore whom he and thankfully the Sailor Team couldn't trust.

He, Sailor Moon and Shrek eyed Diego suspiciously, but his slow, evened breathing assured them a little that he was fast asleep as well. Finally, the effects of what happened today finally got to them and finding themselves too tired to stay awake any longer, Sailor Moon, Shrek and Manny all fell deepily asleep themselves.

Unaware that Diego had been faking it and had been waiting for this moment, because no sooner he heard the evened breathing from the group(and also wondering how anyone could sleep with Sid making so many annoying noises that would've kept him awake had it not been for Manny), the saber snapped his eyes open which they glowed in the dark.

Silently, he approached the sleeping Mammoth and the sleeping Baby, ready to take the infant and then disappear into the night to finish his work to take it to Soto. But as Diego was about to take his prize, a noise reached his ears and he looked quickly to his right; it was just both Sid and Donkey who were now snoring, far into dream land in different dreams.

Now nervously and wondering if would end up making too much noise, Diego tried again, before winching as he was a little bit too loud, retratching his claws quickly. Even though everyone else remained asleep, Manny unconsciously pulled Roshan closer to him and wrapped him in his trunk a bit tigher, much to the tiger's sheer annoyance.

'_Grr...Great. That just makes things even harder now._' Diego growled in his mind, while trying to ignore the snores from Shrek, and, to his surprise, Sailor Moon who was now sprawled slightly on her Ogre-Brother-in-law. Now he was back to square one. He'll have to try another approach.

"...Oh, Darien...It's wonderful..._*Snore*_" Sailor Moon muttered in her sleep, obviously dreaming about her husband back in the future.

'_Darien? Must be that kid's dream boyfriend._' Diego scoffed to himself. That teenage girl was unusual in appearance, but she seemed like everyone else, despite that there was something else about her he couldn't understand. Whatever it was, she seemed childish but mature at the same time.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard another noise, this time behind him. Diego turned and saw it was the sound of rustling branches and leaves from a small hill. Whoever it was, it wasn't going to get away. Besides, he hasn't had anything to eat all day. He crouched low, before softly growling and leaped into the air over the other side of the hill.

Diego pounced onto the sudden intruder and raised his claw to strike, but stopped himself short when he saw that it was...Zeke?

"What the-!?" He softly gasped at his hyper-active brother.

"Go ahead, slice me!" Zeke dared, glaring at the other saber that pounced him out of nowhere and was still on top of him. "It'll be the last thing you ever _do._"

"I'm working here, you waste of fur!" Diego hissed, restraining himself from killing Zeke, when another, and more annoying voice made him turn to his left and saw Oscar approach.

"Frustrated, Diego?" The snooty Saber asked sarcastically. "Tracking down helpless infants too difficult for you?"

Diego glared at him, then jumped off Zeke who leaped to his feet. The former then asked both the latter and Oscar. "What are you two doing here?"

"Soto's getting tired of waiting." Oscar replied with a sneer.

"Yeah, yeah. He said, _'Come back with the baby...or DON'T COME BACK AT ALL!'_" Zeke added, and laughed evilly.

Okay, so at least the threat Diego got from their leader downgraded to exile, and if the situation had been different, he would've hesitantly taken it. It would've hurt, but it was admittedly a better alternative then being served as a replacement. But since he now had the said baby, exile wasn't needed.

"Well, I have a message for Soto. Tell him, _'I'm bringing the baby'_." Diego informed them, and as he began to head back to the other side of the hill, and remembering the group he was traveling with, another idea came into his mind. If he can't sneak away from them and they had been the banes of his existence, he can perhaps give his pack an extra coursed meals.

With this in mind, he paused his steps and sneered evilly, adding to his two brothers. "And tell him, _'I'm bringing...an unusual female golden, blue, pink and red creature, a big green thing and a mammoth'_."

"An unusual female golden, blue, pink and red creature, a big green thing and a mammoth!?" Zeke exclaimed, confused and in disbelief.

"There's no such thing as a gold, blue, pink and red animal, the only things green are frogs, leaves and grass and mammoths never travel alone." Oscar pointed out in annoyance to the other saber who shrank back in fright.

'_Wanna bet, smart boy?_' Diego thought in his mind, as he walked up the top of the hill that overlooked the Sailor Team, Manny, Sid and the baby all fast asleep, as his brothers followed him. "Oh, yes there is to the first one, the second is a guy who isn't even a mutant frog, and this mammoth travels by himself. And I'm leading them to Half Peak."

While Oscar was admittedly surprised to see that Diego was telling the truth, though forgetting to mention a pink, yellow and red one that resembled to Sailor Moon, another pink one, a strangely tiny-tiger in black and a deer without antlers but with long ears and not yet knowing who the Sailor Team really are, Zeke's mouth drooled at the sight of Sailor Moon, Shrek and Manny.

"Look at all that meat...Let's get 'em!" He made to jump, but Diego leaped in front of him and made him stop.

"Not yet!" He hissed, forcing the smaller saber to back up back to Oscar while informing them. "We don't know the full strenghts of those two yet and we'll need the whole pack to bring this Mammoth down. Get everyone ready."

Silence.

"NOW!" Diego snapped when they didn't move. Zeke ran away quickly to take the message, not wanting to really face the wrath of Soto's Second in Command. Oscar just glared at him, but did as he was told and calmly followed Zeke back. Diego glared at the retreating form of Oscar, then looked back at the herbivores, relieved that they hadn't woken up. It'll be hard to lead the Sailor Team and the other two to Half Peak, but he can handle it. As long as he continued to play 'nice', the only thing to worry about was keeping the baby safe and alive.

Now sleepy for real, he went back to the group and laid down into his original position, falling asleep mere minutes later.

* * *

The next morning, rays of pink covered the sky which revealed a nice, sunny day. The rays of the sun though shined onto the faces of Sailor Moon and Shrek, and while the Ogre had his face turned away to the side, the Moon Princess was awoken by the light, which stirred her awake.

Groaning from being lured away from her peaceful sleep, Sailor Moon yawned, rubbing her eyes while softly complaining. "Why does the sun have to be so bright first thing in the morning?"

Though as she groggily sat up in defeat once she knew she wouldn't be getting anymore sleep, Sailor Moon's first thoughts was wondering if everyone was okay as memories from the last two days since arriving into the past came back to her. So far, everyone was still asleep. But when she turned to gaze at the sweet, adorable little baby, while although hard to look after as she was reminded that looking after babies wasn't easy, only increased her desire to become the mother of Rini someday...

"Pinky" wasn't where he was last night.

Eyes widened in worry and horror, Sailor Moon jumped to her feet and looked around for any signs of him. Not a single trace. Roshan was gone! Silently panicking, she hurried over to Manny and shook him on the leg.

"Manfred! Manny, wake up!" Sailor Moon softly exclaimed.

"...What do you want, Sailor Moon?" Manny tiredly grumbled, eyes still closed and annoyed for being rudely waken up.

"It's the baby! He's gone!"

"W-what are you talkin' about? The baby's..." Manny groggily began, almost falling back asleep. But when he squeezed his trunk, he instantly realized that Sailor Moon was right, and snapped his eyes wide open, now fully awake. Instantly, and seeing the panicked look on the teenage girl which told him that she had just woken up herself, his first thoughts went directly to the tiger sleeping.

_**STOMP! STOMP!**_

Manny's thunderous and angry steps jolted Diego awake in a panic, which also had Shrek, Sailor Mini Moon, Sakura, Puss and Donkey also jump in fright, before they saw Sailor Moon and Manny glare down at the Saber in fury.

"Where's the baby?" Manny demanded, which horrified not only the rest of the Sailor Team who stood up and gasped, but also Diego who couldn't believe it as his heart hammered in another panic. The baby was gone!?

"You _lost it!?_" Diego exclaimed in disbelief.

"What!? Pinky's gone!?" Sakura exclaimed in worry.

"Where could he have gone?" Sailor Mini Moon cried out, ignoring the fact that she'd been scared awake half to death.

However, Donkey, also worried about the baby, also noticed they were missing someone else. "Wait a minute. Aren't we missing somebody else?"

This, combined with the realization that Diego didn't take the baby, made everyone else realize that they were in fact missing one paticular sloth as well. Which could only mean one thing.

"_SID!_" Sailor Moon, Shrek, Manny, Puss, Sakura, Sailor Mini Moon and Diego all shouted.

Well, at least that answered the baby going missing problem. But now they had to go and find the stupid sloth who'd taken him somewhere, and knowing Sid, something to use to his advantage or just to play around with the baby.

* * *

**A/N: Despite the intense happening and the plot that would endanger the Sailor Team and the others, Diego will soon learn the true meaning of friendship like his future-self had told Ash and others. How and why, shall be revealed in the rest of the story. I also made up the giant Goblin thing because the Fairy-Tale world does things differently compared to both the Mulit-verse of Kingdom Hearts and in storybooks.**

**See you in the chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: On their Way

**Author's note: Sorry that the last chapter wasn't as great I hoped, but I'll try my best with this one.**

**To Gry23: Thanks. You're a sweetie!**

**Anywho, let's continue and I think it'll be three or maybe four more chapters to go before we reach the ending.**

**I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon, Ice Age, Shrek, Cardcaptors or Pokemon. I only own my OCs. Kingdom Hearts characters(which I also do not own) will be mentioned here but do not make any appearances.**

* * *

Chapter 6: On their Way.

While the others had been fast asleep, Sid woke up early and greeted the baby who also woke up and, reluctantly, changed Roshan's baby thingy, the next thing he discovered were two very beautiful female slothes, one being a bit thinner named Rachel, and her friend with purple fur named Jennifer. So, wanting to impress them and having the idea of using the cute baby to his advantage, he joined them in one of the mud springs and needless to say, they found the human baby extremely cute.

"Ooh, it's so ugly." Rachel remarked, cooing at the cute pink little human in Sid's arms. "Positively adorable."

"Hello, Pumpkin. Hello, little baldy bean." Jennifer cooed, gently grabbing the baby's wide cheeks, and he squealed with delight.

"Where'd you find it?" Rachel asked, curiously. It was rare to find humans around that were gentle, but the baby was one of the cutest things she and Jennifer had ever seen.

Sid smiled, while telling them a fake story about how he met "Pinky". "Oh, the poor kid, all alone in the wild. Sabers were closing in on him...So I just snatched him!"

"Oh, so brave." Rachel sighed, buying into it.

"Yeah, well, he needed me, and I only wish I had one of my own, too." Sid replied, while the baby began to play with the mud.

"Really!?" Jennifer asked excitedly, startling Sid, Jennifer and the baby. Realizing that she blurted out, she recollected herself and flirtatiously batterd her eye lashes. "I find that attractive in a male."

"Oh, relax. Who wouldn't want a family, I always say." Sid replied, letting go of the baby and resting his arms on the side of the mud pit, completely oblivious that the child slowly sank into the mid.

"Oh...Where have you been hiding?" Rachel queried, while Sid, quickly realizing what happened to the baby, frantically picked him up and out of the mud.

"Yeah, well...you know." Sid replied as he recollected himself, coughing a second later after Roshan playfully splashed mud onto his face, gurgling. The sloth laughed nervously, reaching out for something to dry himself off without looking. "Cute kid, huh? So, as I was saying, ladies..."

But when Sid found something furry and warm and wiped his face with it, snorting as he did, he realized quickly that it was a trunk, which could only belong to the one Mammoth in the area, and when looked, he found that the mammoth in question wasn't alone. There stood the annoyed Sailor Moon and Shrek. Uh oh...He's busted.

"Oh, hey. Hiya, guys." Sid greeted nervously after letting go. Manny shook mud off his trunk as he and the other two glared at him.

"What's the matter with you?" Manny demanded, grabbing the now dripping wet and muddy baby with his trunk and then walked away with Sailor Moon and Shrek, and while the Moon Princess gave a quick, friendly wave to the two female slothes, the Ogre rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Excuse me, ladies. You just keep marinating and I'll be right back." Sid excused himself, and clumsily climbed out of the mud spring. Before he hurried off, he muttered softly, "Sexy!"

After watching the male sloth walk away and out of earshot, the two female sloths edged closer to each other, with Jennifer murmuring. "Not much to look at, but it's so hard to find a family guy."

"Tell me about it." Rachel agreed. "All the sensitive ones get eaten." She received a slow nod of agreement from her friend.

* * *

Sid raced up to the trio that took the baby and stood in front of them, causing them to stop as he pleaded. "No, no, no! G-g-guys, wait. Please, I'm begging you! I need him!"

"What? A good lookin' guy like you?" Manny asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, why would you need a baby if you're already the sloth of every girl's dreams?" Sailor Moon shrugged, still angry of how Sid would use the baby just to attract the ladies.

"You two say it, but you don't mean it." Sid stated.

"No, they're right. Look at you. You're a pretty boy compared, it's no wonder other sloths have trouble finding mates." Shrek said sarcastically.

Sid glared at them, annoyed. "You have a very cruel sense of humor."

"Hey, don't let me cramp your style." Manny grumbled.

"Oh, thanks, Manny! You're a pal!" Sid thanked ecstatically as he took the baby and began to walk back to the mud Spring. "You're the best."

"Without Pinky." The Mammoth added, taking the baby back and turned back into the opposite direction, with Shrek following.

"No, Manny, Manny, I need him." Sid pleaded, but was ignored.

Sailor Moon stayed behind a bit, giving the sloth a disapproving look while placing her hands on her hips. "Sid, I hate to break a love-breaker, but you're not gonna find yourself a girlfriend if you lie to each girl and using babies to your advantage."

"Why not? You know how hard it is to find a perfect girl of your dreams?" Sid whined.

"Believe me, it's the same problem for us girls of all species to find the perfect guy." The teenage girl sighed, before stating. "But if you want a piece of an advice, try thinking more truthfully first, act cool, calm, and show them the real you. It's the inside that counts the most, not just appearance."

"Thinking truthfully, act cool, calm and show them the real me? The inside that counts..." Sid murmured when he tried to absorb Sailor Moon's advice. "You sure that'll work?"

"True Love is not an easy thing to gain, but using someone else's kid isn't a good move. No matter how cute they are." Sailor Moon replied. "Remember that, and next time, look more carefully around you."

With that, she turned and hurried to rejoin Shrek, Manny and the baby, leaving Sid behind for a second.

"Ah, fine." Sid sighed as he turned back the opposite direction. Though he did also decide to take up Sailor Moon's advice, smoothing the top of his head while humming to himself, jumping back into the spring. "So, ladies...Where were we?"

Only that he didn't take up Sailor Moon's last advice; like looking carefully around him...because on both sides of him were not the female sloths...but the two rhinos Frank and Carl from two days ago!

"Carl?" Frank muttered, angrily and in delight, which Sid, hearing his voice, looked up and realized to his horror that they had followed him, still intending to kill him. Uh...oh!

"Easy, Frank." Carl told him, then growled with an angry frown, while Frank growled, but with more of a sinister grin. Sid found himself stuck.

He let out a girly scream.

* * *

Sailor Moon had to run to catch up to them, but thankfully they hadn't gotten too far, Shrek was waiting for her and needless to say that neither Shrek and Manny were in the best of moods, but at least they cooled down a little bit about Sid's stupidity first thing in the morning.

"What took you so long?" Shrek asked.

"Sorry." Sailor Moon panted a little, slowing down into a walk. "Just telling Sid not to do something like that again. Just hope he got the message in his head."

"Hopefully." Shrek rolled his eyes again.

Sailor Moon was about to retort a little despite Sid's foolishness, when she noticed they were missing two others and asked. "Where's Manny and the baby?"

"Oh, they went up ahead. It's the others I'm worried about."

"Well, I don't fully trust Diego yet, but somehow I don't think he'll just attack them. I wouldn't worry right now."

Shrek was about to reply, when the voice of Manny up ahead made him and Sailor Moon slow to a stop as the Mammoth was saying, catching sight of him and tossing and catching the baby nonchalantly, while the said kid laughed and gurgled. "Pretty tail walks by, suddenly he moves like a cheetah. Those six other weird animals of new species, somehow a great team with a kid looking like a rainbow with two hairballs on her head that look like baby molehogs, acting as though she's the leader. And that tiger...yeah, _'mister great tracker'_! Can't even find a sloth."

Sailor Moon and Shrek shared a look, and while they annoyed by the grumbling, they knew that it was a trust issue and that the mystery behind Manny's attitude towards others was still hard to understand. So they decided to let him cool off and lingered back a little for a bit and instead watched the Mammoth place the baby onto a flat part of a tree.

"What am I, their wet-nurse?" Manny was complaining. The baby stared up at him, squealing playfully. "What are you lookin' at, bone bag?"

The baby, unfazed, just giggled.

"Look at you, you're gonna grow into a great predator." Manny remarked, scoffing. "Pah! I don't think so. What do ya got? You got a little... patch of fur."

As he was talking, Manny used his trunk to observe him by fumbling the baby's black small locks of hair, then opening the confused baby's mouth open a bit and touching his hands, then the material around the baby's little feet. "No fangs, no claws...You're folds of skin wrapped in...mush. What's so threatening about you?"

Though as Manny finished and the baby trying to play with his trunk, the infant than grabbed hold of it and hugged it happily like a warm blanket or pillow. For a moment there, the mammoth felt a bit emotional and found himself thinking for a second that this was...adorable.

From where they were standing, Sailor Moon and Shrek blinked in surprise as they crept a bit closer from the side and saw Manny's expression. He looked rather remosed and...was there sadness in his eyes? Sympathy? Loneliness? Neither of them could tell. At the same time, the scene before them made them smile a little.

"Aww...Would you look at that? Makes me really miss my babies back at home." Shrek whispered, thinking about his two young sons and young daughter.

While Sailor Moon mentally agreed, she couldn't help but wonder if he had an experience like this before, or if Roshan was starting to soften him up a little. Even she heard that Mammoth herds were tightly attached and very caring to one another. So what really made Manny be on his own?

Suddenly realizing what he was doing, Manny snapped out of it and asked the baby while holding him up in the air. "Hey! Does this look like a petting zoo to you, huh?"

The baby then slid off his trunk, but then grabbed hold of a few of Manny's nose hairs to stop himself from falling over. Though the weight didn't work and he ended up inadvertently pulling a few out painfully while landing safely back onto the tree.

"Ahhh!" Manny screamed, cringing in pain by this, and while the baby giggled and held the hairs from the trunk, both Sailor Moon and Shrek winced in sympathy.

"Ooh...That oughta hurt." Sailor Moon muttered, gently covering her own with a hand in sympathy. Her Ogre friend nodded in agreement.

"Okay, alright, wise guy. You just earned a time-out!" Manny said to the baby, picking him up and placed them higher onto the tree. Roshan squealed in delight and laid upside down, laughing even louder. "Oh, you think that's funny? How 'bout this?"

The mammoth then placed the laughing baby at the tree top of the tree, and while Sailor Moon and Shrek held panicked expressions, Manny called up to Roshan. "You're a little snack for the owls."

That only made the baby coo even more, and Manny sighed. Nothing scared this kid easy, as he grudgingly admitted as both Sailor Moon and Shrek finally approached. "You're a brave little squirt, I'll give you that."

Seeing them, he then asked, "And where have you two been?"

"Oh, just talking." Sailor Moon lied a little, sweat-dropping sheepishly, and Shrek nodded in agreement, before he looked around for any signs of the others yet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sid was running for his life, panting quickly before running around the corner to try and get away from the thunderous two rhinos still wanting nothing more than to skin him alive.

Hearing them getting closer, Sid continued to run and looked over his shoulder for a moment before looking ahead and jumped in fright at the sight more animals, only to see, to his relief, it was Sailor Mini Moon, Sakura, Donkey and Puss, who had been looking for him, found themselves near steaming mud springs and only ended up finding Diego who, much to his dismay, hadn't been able to find the sloth or the kid either. While three of the four members of the Sailor Team looked surprised, both Puss and Diego gave Sid skeptical and very annoyed looks.

"Oh thank goodness. _Thank Goodness!_" Sid whispered in relief, already having another idea, then faked cries of help. "Oh no! A tiger! Help! HELP!"

"What are you doing?" Puss hissed.

"Sid, where's Pinky?" Sailor Mini Moon demanded, placing her hands on her hips as she and the others glared at him with disbelieved expressions on what they were hearing, seeing that the baby was gone again.

"Oh, he's fine. Manfred, Sailor Moon and Shrek have him." Sid quickly reassured, then told Diego hurriedly. "Diego, just put me in your mouth. C'mon, hurry up!"

He then faked a dying and choked breath, dramatically. "OOH! He got me! Ooh..._help._"

"Get away from me." Diego muttered in disgust, walking away from the insane sloth.

"Who are you running from?" Sakura asked, curiously, only to hear the thunderous running footsteps getting louder and louder.

To Sailor Mini Moon and Donkey's horror, they instantly knew who as they and the others heard Carl exclaim to Frank. "He went this way! Over here!"

"Uh...there's your answer...!" Donkey shivered nervously.

"Gotta hide, quick!" Sailor Mini Moon softly exclaimed, grabbing hold of Sakura's arm and pulled her over to hide behind a boulder close by, ignoring Sakura's startled cry. Donkey grabbed Puss by the collar of his fur and hurried after their friends, pointing ignoring the feline's cat-shrieking of protest.

Sid in the meantime shook, silently panicking until he came up with another idea he'd regret later, but if it saved his neck, he'd try anything. So the sloth kicked Diego in the back of his leg as hard as he could. The tiger growled in pain, then spun around and grabbed Sid around the neck with his jaws before the sloth had time to breathe. Sailor Mini Moon's group widened their eyes, but remained silent and out of sight just as Carl and Frank came around the corner and skid to a stop when they saw what happened.

Sid pretended a gag before falling limp and played dead, and Diego realized that he fell for it. He was really going to kill the sloth for real later, but right now, he had to force himself to play along.

"Oh, Carl! The tiger beat us to 'im." Frank complained.

"Wait a minute..." Carl muttered as he stepped closer, suspiciously.

Diego cringed slightly and while he tried not to show his fear despite that rhinos could potentially hurt a saber, his ears drew back a little. Sailor Mini Moon's group began to sweat a little in worry and fear, still trying not to be seen themselves. Sid mentally cringed and prayed that he wouldn't be busted. Carl sniffed at him to make sure.

"Ugh!" The rhino recoiled in disgust, as the stinky fur actually helped, because Sid smelled like a corpse. Convinced and fooled, Carl confirmed. "He's dead, alright."

Diego raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Not that he could since he had the sloth in his mouth. '_Well, at least I'm not the only one who thinks Sid smells so bad._' He thought to himself, as he watched Carl and a disappointed Frank walk away.

"Oooh...! Carnivores have all the fun." Frank whined, upset that he didn't get the chance to get his revenge, fully unaware that it was all a trick.

Once the two rhinos were out of sight and eavesdrop, Sailor Mini Moon, Donkey, Sakura and Puss emerged and walked up to Diego, and Sid who, opening his eyes, sighed in relief as did Mini Moon and Donkey.

"Phew...That was a close one." Sailor Mini Moon placed a hand to her chest.

"Yeah, I'll say. I don't think I ever want to go near them." Sakura remarked. If that was how Carl and Frank treated others, it was no wonder her two other friends hidden her, Puss and themselves and Sid having run away from them.

"Who were those two rhinos?" Puss asked.

"Two guys who have a serious unforgiving and anger problems." Donkey plainly answered.

"Oh gosh, I hate breaking their hearts like that. Ah...But you know how it is." Sid said, rubbing his neck. But when he made to walk away, Diego still held him in a firm grip with a soft growl. "Alright… thanks. Uh... you can put me down now..."

"Uh...oh...!" Donkey murmured, while both Sailor Mini Moon and Sakura shared a worried glance and Puss looked concerned himself when they all saw that Diego didn't budge, even as Sid, realizing this as well, tried to pull himself free, panicking. Donkey then cried out worriedly, "_Shreeeek!_"

"S-Sailor Moon! _Manny!_" Sid cried out, wheezing.

"Guys, I thought we were in a hurry here." Sailor Moon grumbled as she, with the baby in her arms, Shrek and Manny walked over.

"And Diego, spit that out." Shrek ordered calmly.

"You don't know where it's been." Manny warned. This made the tiger finally drop the sloth after his eyes widened, glaring at the backs of the three of them, while Sailor Mini Moon and the others sighed in relief, before hurrying to follow.

Sid sighed in relief, pushing himself up and remarked while rubbing his throat. "Boy! For a second there, I actually thought you were gonna eat me."

"I don't eat junk food." Diego replied sarcastically, turning as he followed the others as the weather began to slightly snow.

"Thought you were gonna...I thought you were gonna..." Sid laughed nervously, then asked uneasily. "Were you?"

Diego didn't respond, but he did cast the sloth a teasing smirk over his shoulder.

* * *

The sun rose higher as the Sailor Team, the three Ice Age animals and the cute little baby continued onward towards their destination. By then, all ten of them were walking on a path surrounded by frosted trees which they as well as the ground were caked with a thick blanket of snow that went up to their ankles, or in the cases of Sailor Mini Moon and Donkey, their knees. The snow went up to Puss's stomach, so he instead once again relaxed on Shrek's shoulder.

Thankfully, despite the cold temperatures that became more apparent the closer they got north, the sun, the furs and in the Sailor Team's case, the magic spell cast on them helped to keep them decently warm as long as they kept moving...if they ever got moving fast, considering that Sid was lagging behind and the sloth began to realize that none of them were slowing down despite most of the Sailor Team from the future beginning to feel sorry for him, while Shrek and Puss rolled their eyes.

"C'mon, wait up, wait up! C'mon, c'mon. Can you wait a second, please?" Sid called up, fifteen feet behind the group who still continued to ignore him and the sympathy looks from Sailors Moon, Mini Moon, Sakura and Donkey. "Hey, fellas?"

_Ten minutes later..._

Finally, the group stopped and turned facing Sid who, exhausted from all the fast walking, managed to catch to them, completely oblivious of the disapproving looks Sailor Moon, Sakura, Sailor Mini Moon and Donkey held at Shrek, Puss, Manny who had the baby riding on his back, and Diego who held suspiciously not quite so hidden smirks.

"Phew! Thanks, for waiting." Sid panted hard, and then plopped onto what looked like a comfy looking rock with a hole in it that acted like a chair.

'_Here we go..._' Sailor Moon grumbled in her mind.

"Three, two, one..." Shrek, Puss, Manny and Diego counted down in unison, smiling in amusement. On cue, the rock turned out to be a geyser, because it shot up hot steam underneath Sid who unexpectedly went flying high up into the sky. The baby laughed at this, not really understanding, but it was still amusing enough. To those who plotted this, anyway.

"Sure is faithful." Manny declared, as he and the other three turned and walked away, while Sailor Moon and the others decided to stay behind as Sid went falling back down once the geyser stopped, and ended up stuck halfway upside down within it, his butt sticking up in the air.

"Boys can be such clueless children sometimes." Sailor Moon muttered in exasperation. Sailor Mini Moon and Sakura both nodded in agreement.

Donkey did as well, before realizing what the Sailor Team leader said and pouted, "Hey!"

_Half an hour later..._

After getting Sid out of the geyser and now all walking in the same pace, Manny and Sid decided to switch so the sloth was carrying the baby in his arms, just a few inches from the others. As he gazed around the pretty scenery of trees and snow, when the baby playfully poked him twice. He looked down once, then again when the poke went higher.

Smiling and thinking Roshan wanted to play a game, Sid poked back lightly. The baby's eyes furrowed and poked harder. Sid poked the baby again, slightly harder. The baby poked Sid again, defiantly. Sid frowned, poking the baby back. They both poked back and forth until they poked harder and faster which soon turned into a poking war. The baby squealed in frustration with the sloth.

"Don't make me reach back there." Sailor Moon warned as she and the others glanced over their shoulders when they saw this happening.

"Yeah, well, he started it!" Sid said defensively, struggling to hold the baby who was suddenly all over him.

"I don't care who started it! I'll make Manny finish it!" Sailor Moon exclaimed in frustration, while the others groaned and shook their heads, both mentally and physically. How much longer will this go on?

_Twenty minutes later..._

Once the poking war ended, Sakura decided to take the responsibility in carrying the baby for a while. She and the others were about to pass another rock when it puffed a red smoke that made them glance at it, a bit confused. They then watched a large chunk of almost invisible ice slide by in front of them like a train in bewilderment.

No sooner had the ice block vanished from sight, the rock puffed green smoke this time. Shrugging off the weird sight, the group continued onward.

'_Okay..._' All nine of them thought unknowingly at the same time.

_Fifteen minutes later..._

The group walked along a large unstable ice cliff which wasn't dangers. Manny's weight tipped it over and created a leveling bridge which thankfully had them cross to the other side. But while Sailor Moon, Shrek, Sailor Mini Moon, Sakura, Puss, Manny, Diego and the baby crossed with no problems, as soon as they were all off, the ice repositioned itself really quickly, flinging both Sid and Donkey, who lagged behind, into the air.

"Whoa!" Both of them yelled out, bouncing hard on the side they just came from and rolling. "Oof! Omph! Oh! Ow! Oof!"

Even as they landed and were dazed, Donkey felt another sense of deja vu, only with ice and not a tree...

_Some minutes later..._

After reuniting with the others on the other side, the group continued on as Sid was once again carrying the baby. Then he decided to have a bit of fun and made a snow ball with one paw and, with them even noticing, he tossed it at Manny's butt and some of it landed on top of Shrek's head. Both of them and Sailor Moon, who heard the sound of snow thudding, looked over their shoulders with angry glances.

Sid quickly pointed at the baby with a finger. Roshan gave him a dumbfonded and disapproving look, as though asking, '_What, me?_'

Not really believing it but had no proof to say that it was Sid, Sailor Moon, Shrek and Manny just gave the duo a look before turning and followed the others.

Another few minutes later, Donkey had the baby ride on his back this time as they and the others passed a Stonehenge, one that Sakura and Sailor Mini Moon, due to actually paying attention to geography and history classes, somehow realized would one day be in England, or the very same thing to be made there someday.

"Nice rock formation." Shrek murmured sarcastically as they all glanced at it.

"Modern architecture. It'll never last." Manny muttered, uninterested.

"Pretty weird, if you ask me." Sailor Moon thought, skeptically.

Diego just shrugged and went up a little bit ahead. He picked up a scent of sabers, which meant that his pack came by here no more than maybe a few hours ago or more. As he thought that his plan was coming along nicely, something caught his eye on the ground. A paw print of a saber that hasn't been covered by the slow fresh dumping of snow yet.

'_Uh oh..._' Diego thought as he nervously looked over his shoulder, as the others were slowly catching up to him with Sailor Moon now holding the baby. Quickly wiping the print away with his paw, the saber then drew a fake human foot print, then made holes while counting one, two, three...four toes, maybe? Not having time to correct it as the others caught up, he pointed into the direction he was taking the Sailor Team, the mammoth and the sloth who gave him suspicious glares.

'_That can't be right. Did Diego just make that foot print, or was someone in the kid's tribe born with four toes?_' Sailor Moon thought in her mind, seeing the print in the snow.

Well, no way to prove it either way now.

_Half an hour later..._

As the group continued onward, Sid then suggested walking on the ice of a frozen lake to entertain the baby while they were at it. Something that Sailor Moon and the others regretted once they even stood on it. While Sailor Moon had the experience of re-learning her skating skills from her days on the Moon two years earlier, trying to teach Shrek had to do quickly proved to be difficult, especially since not only the Ogre was fumbling and trying not to fall while holding her hand, but Manny fumbled clumsily as he ended up curled up slightly to stop himself from slipping on the slippery ice.

"Okay...just...take it...slow..." Sailor Moon instructed slowly, as she was now struggling to even keep _her_ balance. To their irritation, Sid, with the baby in his arms, glided agilely across the ice as if he'd been doing it all his life.

"Hiya, Manny, Sailor Moon and Shrek!" Sid greeted in amusement, gliding past the trio as Manny slipped and fell onto his stomach, which the impact caused both Sailor Moon and Shrek to land on their bottoms on the cold surface.

"Ow!" Sailor Moon yelled, and immediately cried like the crybaby that she was, tears streaming out like water-works. "Waaaaah!"

"Easy does it...You can do it." Sakura tried to encourage Sailor Mini Moon, holding both her hands, while Donkey tried to keep his balance, but his hooves didn't exactly help matters.

"Whoa!" Sailor Mini Moon yelped, just as Sid slid past the three of them.

"Hi there, Mini Moon, Sakura and Donkey!" Sid teasingly called out.

Puss and Diego both slipped on their paws while trying to use their claws to grip the ice. They both looked up to see Sid skating with the baby on his head with a proud smirk on his face.

"Hi, Diego and Puss!" The Sloth said as he whizzed past the two felines that were unknowingly(at least to the Ice Age animals) related by species and evolution.

Sid then jumped and spun in mid-air along with the baby who was rotating above him. The sloth landed with ease, extending his arm, catching the baby in the perfect jump and slide backwards with one leg in the air in a finishing act...

_**CRASH!**_

The baby slid away on the ice, perfectly unharmed. Unfortunately for Sid, he crashed face first into a wall of ice without even looking and was now stuck halfway into it, and was struggling to pull himself out, even after everyone else got off the ice, Shrek now holding the baby and they walked past in the snow with slight sympathy and amusement.

"Hey, Sid." Sailor Moon, Shrek, Manny, Donkey, Puss and Sakura chorused, while Sailor Mini Moon waved.

_Another ten minutes later..._

The group continued walking as they found themselves in a snow canyon, though Diego was looking around as though trying to get his bearings. This made the group realize one thing, much to their annoyance.

"Let me guess; you're lost." Shrek remarked with a groan.

"No! I know exactly where we are." Diego replied quickly in defense.

"Why don't you ask that squirrel for directions?" Sailor Moon suggested, pointing the aforementioned animal, who happens to be Scrat who was busy digging yet another hole to hide his Acorn. When the squirrel heard voices, he stopped what he was doing and looked up and his eyes widened.

Uh oh! Not more Acorn nappers of...a Mammoth, the same Sloth from last night, a Saber, and...a giant mutant frog, a blue, yellow, pink, white, and red female animal, a pink, yellow and red little girl animal, a pink and peach animal girl, a miniture tiger and a mutant deer with long ears, and a human baby? Who were these guys?

Scrat had never seen a herd like them, before.

"I don't need directions." Diego scoffed, looking away from the group.

"Well, fine. I'll ask him." Manny grumbled, then approached Scrat a couple of steps, the latter quickly clutching his Acorn close to his chest while the former inquired. "Hey, buddy. Did you see any humans go by here?"

"Mm-mm!" Scrat shook his head quickly, holding his Acorn protectively before realizing that they were not after his prize, but were actually looking for human. That suddenly made sense, considering they have a human baby with them. He quickly figured that they were returning the admittedly cute kid back to his kind.

Though he hasn't seen any humans around, he did remember seeing something as he scratched the top of his head as he tried to recall what he did see...What was it he saw, again? Aha! Now he remembered.

"Mmmmm...Eee!" He exclaimed, holding up a finger as though to say he saw something at least, then knew that the only way to tell them was to play the game of charades, considering how he couldn't talk.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh! I love this game. I love this game." Sid exclaimed excitedly as he held the baby in one arm. "Okay, okay!"

Satisfied that they got the message, Scrat set his Acorn aside for a moment as he prepared himself for the game, holding up his fingers to give Sid, who obviously decided to go first, three clues.

"Three words; first first." Sid observed, and Scrat tapped the ground with his foot. "Um, stomp?"

No, wrong.

Scrat shook his head and paws, then jumped up and down quickly, as Sid quickly guessed again. "No, no, stamp, stamp!" This made the squirrel facepalm himself with both hands.

Ugh! This wasn't working.

"Let me try." Shrek interjected, as Scrat picked up his Acorn and placed it onto his back, then made a movement of walking like he was carrying a back-pack. This made the Ogre softly exclaim, "A...Pack!"

Uh-huh! Right-o, Mutant-Frog-Thingy!

Scrat nodded at the right guess.

"Good one, Shrek!" Donkey praised, then took his turn as Scrat showed off his own Saber-Teeth, observing him. "Pack of...Long teeth."

Yep! Then roar, roar...

Scrat made clawing gestures in the air with his paws, which made Donkey guess in realization, "...And claws..."

Diego, who'd been examing his claws, retracted them quickly as his ears picked this up, then gazed at the group and the stupid little squirrel who was unknowingly and quickly ruining his plans. By then, the others were all making several guesses of what kind of packs that came by here. While Sailor Mini Moon, Sakura and Puss formed a circle and whispered among themselves for the right answer, Sailor Moon, Shrek, Donkey, Manny and Sid were guessing to each other loudly.

"Pack of wolves? Pack of..." Donkey guessed.

"Uh, pack of bears?" Sailor Moon suggested.

"No, no no no," Sid muttered as he tried to make several other guesses.

"Pack of fleas?" Shrek guessed, he and everyone else unaware that Scrat, who picked up his Acorn, marched over and pointed at Diego as the obvious guess right them. Facepalming himself again while shaking his head, he continued to at the tiger who just sat there, glaring at the rodent.

Tiger! Ugh, no, no! Tigers, like this one! Ugh, why can't these dummies see that?

"Pack of whiskers? Pack of noses?" Donkey randomly guessed by this time.

"Uh..." Manny scratched his head with his trunk. "Pachyderm!"

Tiger! Saber Tooth Tiger! Like this guy!

Scrat kept on pointing at Diego while becoming increasingly frustrated by their ridiculous wrong answers and that the group were total morons at this game.

"Pack of flies...pack a troubles..." Sid said, now just thinking everything that didn't even make sense out of his head. "Pack a wallop."

Not willing to have any of them learn of the truth and deciding to get rid of this annoying furry-tailed rat, Diego flicked Scrat with as much force as he could...maybe a little too much force.

"Aaaaah!" Scrat screeched as he went flying into the air and over the mountain, out of the canyon.

"Pack of...birds...pack of...flying fish!" Sid cried out, gazing at Manny who gazed at him in return with an incredulous and puzzled expression. The Sailor Team, hearing this, shared a dumbfounded expression with raised eye-brows.

Nearing the hill, Scrat lost his grip on his Acorn which began to roll down the hill, collecting snow and soon turning into a snow ball.

Aaah! His Acorn! Come back!

But when Scrat grabbed it, he was quickly taken along for the ride which the snowball soon quickly grew into a giant one due to the snow, and it was a painful ride.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" The poor Ice Age Squirrel cried out.

Stop the ride! He wanted to get ooffffff!

_Twenty minutes later, back with Sailor Moon's group..._

In the end, the group didn't get the answer after seeing that Scrat was gone. The Sailor Team, Manny and Sid figured that either he left or Diego ate him, the latter which he denied and for once was the truth. By then, Sid decided to have more fun when he saw a pile of snow to his right. So, after setting Roshan onto a rock, he balled up a snowball and tossed it at the back of Sailor Moon's head while she and the others were oblivious.

It hit it's mark.

"Ow!" Sailor Moon cried out, before she, Shrek and Manny, who both heard her, turned sharply around with death glares. The baby, quickly seeing this, innocently pointed at Sid with wide eyes before the sloth could place the blame on him again. Sid cringed, smiling nervously as he now knew he crossed the line.

Sailor Moon growled and, not yet having won a single game of Snowball fight yet in the future, scooped up a huge pile of snow into a giant snowball that was the side of her and Sid, and with incredible strength, much to Shrek's surprise, she tossed it to the sloth who let out a few silent nervous chuckled before he was dumped in a mound of snow, with only his feet and paws sticking out awkwardly.

Roshan giggled in amusement while covering his mouth with his hands.

"Yes! I'm finally the best snowball thrower!" Sailor Moon cheered happily, arms in the air in victory and did a victory jump, while both Shrek and Manny smiled happily at both the teenager and the baby. At least the two kids have a good sense of humor.

_Some minutes later..._

The group from that point on just kept walking and walking, and were going up a hill, but ended up having to force their way through a blizzard. The wind blew mercilessly, and they shivered violently in the cold snowstorm. Diego glared at the snowflakes, as the freezing temperatures literally froze his fangs into icicles.

Behind him, despite the spell, the Sailor Team weren't faring much better. The clothes on Sailor Moon, Shrek, Sailor Mini Moon and Sakura turned icy blue, while Sailor Moon's and Sailor Mini Moon's hair buns froze up a bit despite both Sailor Moon and Shrek doing their best to keep her warm by walking close to her in their arms. Shrek and Donkey's ears both held tiny traces of icicles forming, while the former had ice patches forming on him.

Manny even struggled through the thick snow, as icicles grew onto his tusks. The baby shivered in his fur as the tiny human snuggled against him as much as possible.

Sid was quivering loudly and violently due to his thinner fur, his arms shaking as he went through the furious winds of ice and snow...while icicles formed from his nostrils...Ew, gross.

* * *

Two hours later, the group were thankful that the crazy snowstorm finally stopped as they now walked through the fresh layer of snow. Diego went ahead as he felt they were getting somewhere. So far, things were working out quite well...until he spotted something down below the hill that made his heart figuretively freeze. That something was the tribe from days ago!

The humans, with spears in their hands, wolves on their leashes and sniffing the ground, were walking along, unaware of Diego or the others above them. His heart hammered as he tried to fight off the urge to panic. It didn't help when he looked over his shoulder and found the others approach. But then his gazed turned to a towering, icy cave, that was a dark navy stone; ice and snow had collected on the top. Jagged icicles hung down from within.

A perfect diversion.

"Hey! Great news!" Diego exclaimed as he bounced over to the Sailor Team with the exception of Sailor Mini Moon and Donkey, and Manny who all stopped when they saw him. "I found a shortcut."

The baby slipped off of Manny's head and thankfully, slipped down on his trunk. He landed, giggling, upside down on the tip of it as Manny hoisted the kid back, safely on his head while he, Sailor Moon, Sakura, Shrek, and Puss glared at him apprehensively.

"What do you mean, shortcut?" Shrek asked.

"I mean faster than the long way around." Diego replied sarcastically.

"Ow!" Manny tried out annoyed, as the baby fell again and attempted to use his face as steps to climb back on top of him, while the others shook their heads.

"We know what a shortcut is!" Shrek groaned, exasperated.

"Look," Diego began, trying not to let his impatience get the better of him. "Either we slip through there and beat the humans to Glacier Pass, or we take the long way and miss 'em."

"I'm...not so sure. It looks really creepy, don't you think?" Sailor Moon muttered, looking nervously at the said shortcut which had a dark, eerie feeling to it.

"Uh-huh..." Sakura nodded in equal nervousness, while Puss raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

Diego scoffed at Sailor Moon's fear. "What are you, scared of the little dark?"

"No, I'm not afraid of darkness!" Sailor Moon protested childishly, calming down a little as she gazed at the saber in annoyance, not willing to let him know that she was a bit scared. "It's more of the case that it could very be an even longer road."

"I swear, it's definitely shorter than the road we're on right now." The Saber-Tooth assured, shaking his head in exasperation.

"Through there?" Manny gestured at the cave. "What do you take me for?"

Diego smirked as he knew how to get everyone convinced, saying smoothly. "This time tomorrow, you will all be free mammals..."

He then added as he and Sailor Moon, Sakura, Shrek, and Puss who winched in sympathy, watched the baby pull at Manny's eye-lid while cooing, and the mammoth held a pained expression and discomfort as he tried to pull the kid off without pulling his entire eye off. "Or nannies. Personality, I never get tired of peek-a-boo."

"Hey, guys, guys!" Sid called up, as he, Sailor Mini Moon and Donkey finally approached, the sloth holding a broken icicle. "Check this out."

The sloth positioned the two icicles on both sides of his neck and straggled around as if he had been stabbed through the neck, making gagging and fake dying sounds, which earned him disturbed looks from everyone else.

"...I think the ice really froze your head, Sid." Sailor Mini Moon sighed as she walked along side him to make sure he didn't do anything more silly.

"That ain't a joke if it happens to someone for real. I've heard how many died even by being careful with those things." Donkey warned with a hint of concern in his voice, while following both Mini Moon and the immuture sloth.

Puss rolled his eyes in exasperation, muttering under his breath. "Oy vey. Some people just don't know when to grow up."

'_Speak for yourself._' Sailor Moon thought to herself, having overheard Puss. Sighing, she then announced to her future-daughter and two friends. "Guys, the tiger found a shortcut."

Hearing this made the trio look stop and look at the towering cave, though Sid was more focused at the top of it. While Sailor Mini Moon and Donkey shared a worried expression, the sloth dropped the icicles and declared while attempting to walk away. "No thanks. I choose life!"

"Then I suggest you take the shortcut." Diego told him darkly as he stopped the sloth from leaving.

"Are you threatening me?" Sid asked, accusingly.

"**MOVE, SLOTH!**" The saber ordered impatiently...and too loudly. His voice echoed a few times before everyone heard a rumbling sound, following by a cracking and they all looked up, the ice around the cave broke, sending down enourmous chunks of ice as Diego had inadvertently caused an avalanche.

"AVALANCHE!" Donkey screamed hysterically.

"Way to go, tiger." Sid congratulated, sarcastically as he patted Diego on the head.

"Hurry! Inside!" Sakura commanded, not wanting to here them argue. She took the lead, with everyone else quickly following as Shrek first grabbed Sailor Moon, then both Mini Moon and Donkey and carried them with him, and Sid following Diego close behind as they all ran as fast as they could, narrowly entering the cave just as the ice behind them came crashing down.

They sealed up the group inside as they skid to a stop. But just when they thought they were safe, to their horror, the sharp icicles on the ceiling shook dangerously as the tremors made them unstable and if they fell, the Sailor Team and the animals knew they were as good as dead. All nine of them hurried back to the entrance to escape, but they were trapped. Sailor Moon and her friends glanced up at the icicles and waited for them to fall.

Fortunately, the rumbling outside came a stop and by miracle, it wasn't enough to make the sharp pieces of ice fall and after two seconds of waiting, they stopped shaking and everything became still. Their hearts pounding in their chests at the close call, the Sailor Team and the animals all glanced at their now blocked exit, with only a single hole at the very top which was too high and too small for all of them to get through safely.

"Okay...I vote shortcut." Shrek said, turning from the entrance.

"Ditto." Sailor Moon mumbled in agreement, as she and the others, with a satisfied Diego, all headed deeper into the cave after Sid took a few seconds to gaze at the giant chunks of ice that imprisoned them before turning and followed everyone else.

No sooner as they all safely passed the sharp icicles above them, the Sailor Team, the animals and Roshan all heard another chunk of ice falling and blocked the small hole, and blocking out the light from outside.

* * *

Around maybe fifteen minutes later, the group ventured though the cave which, as they discovered with most of them looking around in awe, was made of solid ice. It was dim and really eerie, which was even more so when the winds blew through the walls. It made haunting and frightening noises as though someone had been disembowled or tortured and was moaning a dying wail.

"I don't like the sound of that. It's too spooky." Sakura muttered, nervously as she, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon, who were just as nervous and nodded in agreement, walked close to Shrek. Donkey did the same as his ears went down while he looked around their new surroundings.

"C'mon guys, stick together. It's easy to get lost in here." Diego strongly advised.

"This place is even creepier than I thought it would be." Sailor Moon muttered under her breath.

"I wish we'd taken the long way around." Donkey shuddered. Shrek said nothing as he just rolled his eyes at those two comments. Sometimes their fears really exasperated him.

While Sid was marveling at the walls all around him, once again he wasn't looking where he was going. Because as he turned forward again, he bumped face first into a thin but strong piece of ice that was sticking out from the wall. He moaned before falling backwards and hit the floor, mouth open and lost consciousness for a few moments and his world shifted and blurred.

Then he woke up a second later, and attempted to pull himself up, only to find that his tongue got stuck on the frozen floor. The sloth pulled hard, grunting painfully, until finally after a few tries, he successfully yanked it off the ground and stood up, his tongue hanging out a little. When he turned around, he found that everyone else weren't there as they had walked to the right tunnel.

"Uh...guys?" He called out, before going into the left tunnel after his tongue returned to normal and he put it back into his mouth. Sid soon found himself in another, icier room and slowed to a stop. He looked around as he turned around a corner in awe, his breath becoming misty and visible.

When Sid touched the wall next to him, he turned to look at it, and gasped in fright. "Ah!"

Though when he got a good look at the thing he saw, it was a frozen lake with a fish frozen solid, it's mouth wide open and revealing it's jagged teeth. He sighed in relief, laughing nervously. "Heh, heh...a fish."

But when Sid turned to look to his right, he came face to face with...a frozen T-Rex with a big wide grinning opened mouth expression! "AAAHHH!" He screamed, shivering in terror while turning and then walked away.

'_Good thing that dinosaur is frozen. I wouldn't wanna be that guy's meal._' The sloth thought, nervously. He'd known that dinosaurs were extinct, but he never expected to see one frozen. He suddenly compared to the dinosaurs and humans and ultimately decided that humans...and sabers, were more preferable to be around with, given the situation.

While Sailor Moon and the others calmly continued on in the right tunnel and not yet aware that Sid wasn't behind them, but right next to them in the left tunnel, the sloth in question continued observing the frozen walls and found some sort of diagram. There was a weird looking thing with just two eyes, and no body. The next creature had those same two eyes, but a body, and flipper like material on its sides. The next one looked like a stumpy, fish version of a sloth with webbed feet. And the next creature was what looked like an ape-like sloth. Sid, for a moment stood next to the creature in a position that would complete the chart of sloths, but didn't realize it.

With that, the sloth continued on and found the exit, which also connected to the exit from his friends' tunnel. Seeing them, Sid quickly ran to catch up to them and keep up the pace and walked along side both Sailor Mini Moon and Donkey, before all three of them saw, to the latter two's utter confusion and unknown to Sid who thought he was staring at some kind of weird looking frozen rock...

Was a UFO frozen in ice.

"Okay, how is it that aliens came to Earth here before ending up frozen like that?" Donkey whispered softly to Sailor Mini Moon who's eyes widened in disbelief.

"I don't know, but I guess this finally proves where people got the idea of space aliens from." The future-Moon Princess, as she and her friend followed Sid to catch up to the others. Roshan, not knowing the meaning of the craft, just waved at it with a smile.

"Will you hurry up, please?" Shrek asked the sloth impatiently. "Hard enough in keeping track of _one_ baby."

While Manny was gazing at Sid and mentally agreeing with the Ogre, little did he know that Roshan slipped off of his back… onto a large ice slide. The baby cooed in amusement as Manny approached the ice slide with Shrek and Sailor Moon. Sid, Donkey, Sailor Mini Moon, Sakura, Puss and Diego appeared on the slide, watching the baby slide. He shot up in the air, waved, and then disappeared down into the tunnel.

"AAAHHHHH!" Everyone screamed in horror when they saw this, and then quickly peered down the tunnel where the baby went sliding down into the loopy tunnel.

"Pinky, oh no!" Sakura cried out. "After him! Quick!"

Diego didn't need the eleven year old girl to tell him twice, as his only chance of escaping Soto's wrath was vanishing quickly. He jumped in without much thought, and not even half a second later everyone else did one by one. They all screamed as they all went sliding down the tunnel out of control. Puss zoomed up ahead, followed by Sailor Mini Moon, then Sakura, then Donkey, then Sailor Moon who was screaming the loudest, followed by Sid, then Diego who tried to stop himself with his claws but couldn't, then Shrek who went sliding on his stomach at first, and finally Manny as he scrambled with his feet.

The Sailor Team and the animals continued to scream even as they saw the baby's small body up ahead, and was laughing happily as he was enjoying the ride, his arms in the air. Even as they caught up to the kid, the group ended up split up. Sakura, Puss and Diego in one tunnel to the left, Sailor Mini Moon, Donkey, Sid and the baby in the other on the right, and Sailor Moon, Shrek and Manny in the middle tunnel.

"Aaaah!" Sailor Mini Moon, Donkey and Sid screamed as they sailed through the air, as did Sakura's group and Sailor Moon's group. Each trio(quartet in Mini Moon's group's case) were all tossed into the air one by one, screaming...

"AAAH!" Even Scrat who somehow ended up in the same situation, and tried to catch his Acorn which flew into the opposite.

Oh! He missed!

None of them should be surprised when they entered more tunnels, Sailor Mini Moon's group falling into the smallest tunnel, Sakura's group in the slightly bigger one on the right, and finally Sailor Moon, Shrek and Manny flew into the largest in the middle.

The baby was sliding away from the trio behind him even as they tried to catch him. Sailor Mini Moon tried to snatch the baby, but ended up failing.

"Aw! I missed you!" The seven year old grumbled.

Donkey attempted, but ended up in the similar vote. "I missed ya!" He complained.

Sid used his claws to pick up speed. Once the sloth realized that he was actually gaining on the baby he reached out his hands at the kid. "Woo-hoo! Hoo-hoo-hoo!" He cheered, laughing boisterously, then exclaimed in triumph. "I gotcha!"

But as he was holding the kid above his head, Sailor Mini Moon and Donkey saw a hole in front of them and exclaimed in unison, "You missed that!"

Sid gasped for a second when he saw it too late before the sloth and his two companions fell down into the hole, making him lose his grip of the baby who landed safely and continued to slide onward.

"AAHHH!" The trio screamed as they slid and were sent flying into the air before landing once again, with Sid now sliding on his head.

* * *

"STOP THE RIDE! STOP THE RIDE! I WANNA GET OFF!" Sailor Moon screamed hysterically while she and Shrek held onto Manny's back for dear life as her two companions screamed, the mammoth doing all the sliding. Then, to their surprise, Sailor Mini Moon and her group went flying once more and landed on top of them, with Sailor Mini Moon landing neatly into Sailor Moon's arms, and Donkey landed on top of Shrek's back, causing the Ogre to fall forward.

"Ooh!" Donkey grunted as he did, while Sid landed directly on Manny's tusks.

* * *

Sakura went falling first as she couldn't get a good grip on the tunnel she and her companions, who tried using their claws to slow their descending in the ice, went straight down as they all screamed once their tunnel was finished. Sakura landed onto Sailor Moon's back, causing her to fall flat on Manny's back, and both Puss and Diego kept their claws out and turned to face legs first.

Puss landed onto Shrek's head, digging his claws into the Ogre's skin and causing the latter to scream out in pain. "Aaaah!"

Diego let out a slight grunt, landing satisfactorily on Manny's back, just behind the Sailor Team, and like with Puss, dug his claws into the Mammoth who cried out in pain.

Sid then noticed something ahead of them and quickly alerted Manny by grabbing the latter's trunk to use like a communicator. "Cap'n! Ice burg ahead!"

"WHOA!" Manny screamed as he and the others approached the said ice burg, then grunted as they stopped moving momentarily. The group all sighed in relief. But it was short lived when all nine of them heard the ice begin to crack. They looked down at how high they were, even as they spotted the baby sliding in another tunnel below.

"...Oh no." Puss murmured, holding onto Shrek for dear life.

The ice berg broke free and everyone screamed while holding onto their unexpected ride, bouncing hard onto the ground as they all once again went sliding. They screamed louder when they saw that they were rapidly approaching jagged icicles sticking their pointed ends upward. Fortunately, the icicles only shreded the ice burg into nothing while the group safely reached the other side, the Sailor Team slightly switching one partner each.

Once they gained their stances, they were now directly behind the baby who squealed as he flew onto one of the four lanes of ice like a racing track. Sailor Mini Moon, Puss and Sid flew onto the one on the baby's right as Mini Moon, Sid, Donkey(who was with Sakura and Diego on the far left lane), Sailor Moon, Shrek, Sakura, and Manny screamed slightly when they hopped onto their lanes.

Sakura and Donkey saw that Diego crouched low to make himself go faster, so they attempted to do the same as they were slightly smaller than him. Sailor Moon did the same, with Shrek and Manny, despite being bigger, copied them and attempted to beat the tiger from reaching the baby first in a sudden race, whizzing past a surprised and stunned saber-tooth.

To everyone else's surprise, Puss, Sailor Mini Moon and Sid were the closest to the baby, tried to grab hold of the infant, but missed.

"Nuts!" Sailor Mini Moon cried out in frustration, while Puss grunted and Sid snapped his fingers, both feeling the same thing as the 30th Century Moon Princess.

To everyone's horror, the baby was sent flying into the air once again while the kid squealed in amazement.

"Hold on, sweetie!" Sailor Moon cried out as she, Shrek and Manny maneuvered themselves around backwards, all preparing to catch the flying baby. But when everyone else attempted to do the same, Sailor Mini Moon, Puss and Sid looked ahead of them and their eyes widened as the ride was about to end with the wall, quite painfully.

While Sid and Puss screamed, Sailor Mini Moon saw what else, or rather, who was was there; it was Scrat who had just finished placing his Acorn into the wall as he figured that the cave was a good place to keep it safe.

There. Perfect. Now to get going and come back later...Or so he thought.

"Watch out, Mr. Squirrel!" Sailor Mini Moon exclaimed, causing Scrat to look up at the source of the voice and, to his horror, the group were quickly sliding out of control directly towards him and his prized Nut!

OH NO! Not again!

"Daaaah!" Scrat screamed in panic, then turned back and tried to pull his Acorn out as quickly as possible. Unfortunately it was too late, as while Sid attempted to stand up and hold one foot into the air to slow down, he ended up crashing right through the wall and into Scrat and the Acorn. Sailor Mini Moon crashed into the wall next to sloth-shaped hole, making a hole-shape of herself and Puss did the same while cat-shrieking in alarm. They were followed by Diego, Sakura, and Donkey who somehow replaced the shapes of their friends with holes shaped like themselves, the former on his front legs.

Sailor Moon, Shrek and Manny focused on catching the baby with their arms and trunk held up into the air. In one fluid motion, it was the mammoth who caught the laughing baby safely, and he, Sailor Moon and Shrek all smiled in relief...

Sid and Diego poked out of the saber-shaped hole, Sailor Mini Moon and Sakura doing the same with the Cardcaptor shaped hole, and Donkey and Puss with the donkey-shaped hole, only to see that the other three were sliding straight towards them. They all screamed shortly before Sailor Moon, Shrek and Manny all crashed into the wall, with holes shaped like themselves with snow powder falling everywhere.

Once the snow powder faded, the only sound that filled the air was the baby's pleased giggling. Sailor Moon, Shrek, Manny, Sailor Mini Moon, Donkey, Sakura, Puss and even Sid just sat there with piles of snow on their heads, all having glazed expressions at the very uncomfortable ride.

"Whoa! Woo!" Diego jumped out of the snow with excitement, as though he were a two-month old cub. He punched Manny lightly on the shoulder and exclaimed. "Yeah! Who's up for round 2?"

As he held up a paw for a high-five, Diego noticed the solid stoned and questioning glares from the Sailor Team, Manny and Sid as though they thought he'd gone completely crazy. Even the baby gazed at the normally serious and stoic saber in confusion.

"Oh..." Diego murmured, dropping his paw and cleared his throat, awkwardly. "T-t-tell the kid to be more careful."

Silence followed. Well, it had seemed fun to him.

Scrat, dazed from the unexpected crash, emerged from the pile of snow and rubbed his eyes after shaking away the dizzy spells.

Whoa...that was painfully hard. Wait! Where was his Acorn?

Realizing that he lost it, Scrat looked around tearfully, until he found it to his right and squealed happily.

Ah! There it is! Scrat was coming for it!

But as he made to leap towards it...Scrat failed to realize that it was just a drawing done onto the wall...and crashed into it hard with a loud clang! Falling onto his back...

Ooh...Ow.

He lost consciousness for a while.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't want to cut this part short, so I ended up extending this chapter instead. Though fair warning, the begnning of the next chapter will be emotional, so before the next update, I suggest you guys grab a bunch of boxes of tissues.**

**Until then, see you later!**


	7. Chapter 7: Feelings Within

**Author's note: I'm really glad you're all enjoying this story, and I agree a lot that the Ice Slide part is one of the best moments of the movie!**

**We're getting closer to the ending, though the adventure is not yet over. So, let's continue onward! Oh, and this part is emotional, so be sure to have those tissues ready.**

**I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon, Ice Age, Shrek, Cardcaptors or Pokemon. I only own my OCs. Kingdom Hearts characters(which I also do not own) will be mentioned here but do not make any appearances.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Feelings Within.

After dusting themselves off from the snow and recovering from their crazy icy slide, and Sid scooped up the baby once, the Sailor Team and the Ice Age animals calmly continued on through the cave which they soon found themselves leaving the ice cave into a stone one, which somehow looked beautiful. As they walked and the ice underneath them cave way for solid ground, they caught sight of cave drawings, done by humans that came here.

The paintings somehow lit up the room despite being no sunlight, and while the baby cooed curiously, Sailor Mini Moon, Donkey, Sid and Sakura looked around in wonder. The sketches and carvings looked amazing that covered the walls. When they entered the larger room, it expanded and all around them as far as the eye could see, paintings done by the humans of this era covered everything, even the ceiling.

"Whoa!" Sid gasped softly in awe, eyes widening.

"Wow...!" Donkey murmured, stunned. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon and Sakura softly gasped in awe themselves, gazing around the walls as they and the others briefly split and looked around. "Whoever did this sure knew what he was doin'!"

"It's like being in an art exhibit, only in a cave." Shrek whispered to himself, admittedly impressed himself. Who would've thought that humans did all this and their descendents would one day learn all this?

Sailor Mini Moon got up close to one painting of Ice Age beavers building a dam with blue colouring that she knew was water. "Beautiful..."

"Whoa...This is a really cool place." Sailor Moon murmured, adding silently to herself. "I wish everyone else could see this. Darien, Amy and Max would have a field day."

"Madison, too." Sakura whispered in agreement, gazing around with a smile as she added to herself. "I can't believe our ancestors did all this. I've never seen cave drawings for real before."

"They look like they're gonna come to life, huh?" Sailor Mini Moon asked, still amazed.

Puss, now walking once more, nodded in agreement. "Most impressive."

Sid glanced around, taking in the sight of these drawings. This was more exciting than the scenery during migration! If this is how Sailor Moon and her 'herd' travel the world to see different places, it's no wonder they decide not to continue the migration just on instincts.

"Look, look! Tigers." Sid noticed a painting to his left, though when he got a closer look, he cringed at how construct and creepy the Sabers painting looked. "Yeesh..."

The baby gazed at the painting, before whimpering into the sloth's shoulder. Sid took his claw and raised it under the baby's small chin, reassuring the little one. "Oh, it's okay, it's okay. Look, the tigers are just playing tag with the antelope..."

But when he looked at the painting again, Sid trailed off when he saw that the pack of sabers that were hunting the antelope, and the one in front, apparently the leader, sank it's teeth onto the back of the poor animal. He backed away slightly, disturbed as he finished, while the baby smiled and not seeing that part.

"...With their teeth."

"C'mon, Sid. Let's play tag." Diego teased with narrowed eyes, feeling the opportunity to make the sloth uncomfortable. "You're it."

Sid chuckled awkwardly and nervously, as Diego smirked in satisfaction before walking away. "Heh...Sure."

The Sloth walked away with the baby in the opposite direction to look for any sloth paintings. To his disappointment, there were none. That was a bummer, considering how there are many of his own kind.

"Okay, okay, okay, where are the sloths? You know, you never see any sloths in these things. Have you ever noticed?" Sid asked aloud, looking over his shoulder for any attention from the others. When he looked in front of him, he noticed a mammoth and called out to Manny. "Oh look, Manny! A Mammoth!"

"Ooh! Somebody pinch me." Manny replied dully and sarcastically, being the only one not fully interested or impressed and just continued on ahead.

"Wait a minute. This one looks exactly like you." Sailor Mini Moon remarked as she and everyone else approached Sid who gently put the baby on the ground. True to her word, the painting of the mammoth was identical to the mammoth they were traveling with.

They then also saw two more mammoths with the one that looked like Manny, and Sailor Mini Moon smiled. "Aww, look! He's with his family."

The word 'family' made Manny stop in his tracks, and looked over his shoulder while Sailor Moon said, "Oh, and look how cute that baby mammoth is!"

"They look so happy." Donkey added, smiling. Most of them though were unaware that Manny, while not wanting to gaze at the painting, found himself approaching it, as though he was being drawn towards it. When he stood next to the others on both sides, with Sailor Moon and Shrek on his right, the mammoth could only just...stare.

"Look, he's playing with his kid!" Sid pointed, then told the mammoth and not yet seeing what was happening. "See, Manny? That's your problem. That's what mammoths are supposed to do!"

When the Sailor Team and Diego glanced up at Manny, they suddenly saw his expression change almost drastically. One that looked...a look of shock, horror and...a mixture of guilt and...sorrow. Sailor Moon's eyes widened as she remembered how the mammoth had that expression with the baby earlier this morning, and now finally understood; Manny did have a family, and somehow, he lost them. She turned back to the paintings and suddenly felt her heart sink in realization; the painting of the mammoth was Manny as this was showing his past, like a recording.

"Sid." Puss muttered as he and the others also came to the same realization.

"Find a she-moth, have little baby mammoths..." Sid continued, oblivious.

"Sid!" Sakura, Diego, Puss and even Donkey hissed softly.

"And, and, and-" Sid cut himself off when he heard them, and gave them annoyed looks. "What?"

"Shut up." Diego growled.

"But..." Sid looked up to see what the problem was when the others gazed up at Manny again, and then finally he got the message and understood. "Oh..."

Manny's eyes widened, as he saw that, somehow, someone had been watching and made this to relieve that day...the day when he lost his wife, and their only son...

Sailor Moon just continued to gaze at the painting herself, and when she unconsciously placed a comforting hand onto the mammoth's tusk, she felt the undoubtfully familiar sensation of a Dimensional Scream cloud her senses, but unlike most, somehow she could see the painting become animated and alive like a movie...and she then saw Manny's memories in her mind...

_Manny and his wife smiled happily while their son trumpeted and ran around, playing. The young Mammoth calf ran up to his father who hugged him before letting him run off to play. Manny then shared an embrace with the she-moth who returned it as the two happily nuzzled. _

_Then, something horrible happened._

_The baby Mammoth skid to a stop with a terrified look and ran back to his parents who saw what was happening, and to their horror, a tribe of human hunters, spears in hand, came running towards them for the kill. The humans were all giving out shouts that sounded haunting. At first Manny made to run with his wife, but turned back, in an attempt to keep his family safe._

_He swished his trunk at them, but narrowly avoided a spear thrown at him, just missing his face, but it distracted him enough to more humans to run behind him. When Manny turned to escape, he found himself trapped in a circle, as his wife gave out a terrified trumpeting, while she and her baby found themselves cornered against the bottom of a cliff, as she tried her best to shield their terrified son who had his eyes covered by his mother's trunk._

_Unfortunately, their lives came a tragic end as more humans were seen above them, with large boulders that were...dropped right onto them right before Manny's eyes._

_"NO!" Manny trumpted in horror and devastation. His family...his beloved mate and only son...gone in matter of minutes..._

As soon as the vision ended, Sailor Moon's heart broke, tears forming and threatening to fall from her eyes. She felt herself go all cold in horror and no small amount of guilt. She'd been aware, during seeing the vision, Manny had been reminiscing on the memories on that horribly unforgettable morning of losing his family that changed his life, the guilt he could never erase, the sin of failing to protect them.

Shrek stood frozen, mouth opened slightly in horror. And he thought Ogre hunters were bad, and while he knew that not all humans were horrible, for Manny to lose his family like that as he scanned the paintings and somehow managed to figure out how they worked, he was speechless. Sailor Mini Moon held a tight grip on the fabric of Sakura's clothes with a look of horror on her face. Sakura held her gently one arm, and covered her mouth with her free hand, unable to believe the tragedy Manny had to go through.

Donkey and Puss both shared horrified and sympathized expressions, as though they felt Manny's pain. Sid gulped as he was rendered speechless, now fully understanding why his friend was on his own; he didn't want to go through the pain of losing anyone close to him again in the fear that he could fail them.

Even Diego was shocked as he held a horrified expression. This not only made him understand why the Mammoth was always so grouchy, this gave him horrible memories of his own loss, also done by human hunters. But while he still had the rest of his pack...Manny lost everything, and that was more heart-breaking.

Sailor Moon felt so many terrible feelings that made her feel even worse. To think that Manny's family had died in the most horrible way and while she knew it was by instinct and survival, it was still cruel and unfair. While this only made her understand even more that not all people were good hearted even though there were still good humans, she felt a strong sense of guilt.

Just when he'd been, or in this case, will be reunited with his family in the afterlife, the Silver Crystal had go and bring him back to life in the future, and in a twisted terrible away, pull Manny away from his family again after 20,000 years.

'_It's not fair. Why would the Crystal do that? I don't understand...I know death is horrible, but now this is even worse..._' The Moon Princess thought to herself, her heart aching.

_"Because he needs you and another to live a better life, Sailor Moon."_

'_Huh?_' Sailor Moon blinked, only to suddenly find herself no longer in the cave, but in a misty like area of light and clouds. Blinking in confusion and turning around in a circle once, she had no idea what just happened. When she sensed movement behind her, Sailor Moon turned and saw, to her shock, were two mammoths; a she-moth and baby Mammoth; just like the ones in the paintings.

"Are you...? What's going on?" Sailor Moon asked, in disbelief and guilt.

The female Mammoth nodded with a gentle smile, as did her son who was beaming at her despite the look of sadness in her eyes. The mother then said, _"We knew the time would come for Manfred to live again. His renewed happiness was cut short not long after he found it again."_

Sailor Moon gazed low, pointing out. "But...I took away his happiness in Heaven, taking him away from you. It wasn't supposed to be like this and I have no idea why it happened or why both of you weren't brought back to life too...I'm so very sorry...!" She squeezed her eyes shut, and began to softly cry.

A trunk gently lifted her chin, forcing Sailor Moon to look up as she hadn't even heard the female Mammoth approach with her son. _"We both have accepted it was our place to be here, because Manny had wished for days to see you and your friends again, even just once. Even three others you also brought back, but were placed somewhere else."_

"Three others? What do you mean?" Sailor Moon asked, confused and still feeling guilty. So, Manny, Sid and Diego weren't the only ones she somehow brought back to life, but didn't appear in the Fairytale World? Would that mean that they were on Earth?

_"You'll see them, soon someday. I know, because they know you, and you will know them when that time comes. You'll understand, but for now, please keep helping Manny to save the human baby."_

While Sailor Moon was still uncertain, the baby mammoth walked up closer to her and she blinked in surprise when he was smiling.

_"Daddy won't forget us, but I want him to be happy. I know that you'll be very good friend to him! Just like everybody else. Mommy and I want him to move on and not feel bad forever."_

Sailor Moon gazed at the baby Mammoth in surprise, then emotionally reached out to give him a gentle pat...

Only to find herself back in reality in the Ice Age, and that she had reached out to gently touch the painting of Manny's son. At first puzzled and wondered if she had been hallucinating, it sure felt like she made a mental contact with Manny's late family. She smoothed her hand across the painting's outline, then felt it bump into not only Manny's trunk as he'd been doing the same thing, but also something soft, warm and delicate.

It was the baby who was also touching the wall with his hands. Sailor Moon and Manny both glanced at each other and the baby who was gazing at them, who while also a human, had nothing to do with what happened. He then tried to walk up to the mammoth, but stumbled and nearly fell. Manny reflexively shot his trunk out to catch the little baby. Manny felt the kid grasp his trunk. Roshan looked up at Manny with large empathizing eyes. Sailor Moon gently touched the trunk as well with an emotional smile, both to comfort him and keep to the promise his family entrusted her with.

She now vowed to do her best to keep him, and even Sid and Diego happy in the future, and while she didn't understand who those three others were, Sailor Moon began to realize that it was because their hearts are connected which was what brought them or will bring them back to life one day in the future, because even the Silver Crystal knew. They were destined to be with the Sailor Team.

Both Sailor Moon and the baby gave him kind smiles, and Manny began to realize that he loved them both, and they loved him. While he drew the infant close to him with his trunk, the baby reached out and the two hugged, with Sailor Moon hugging both of them, tears welling up in both the eyes of the Moon Princess and the Mammoth.

Shrek, Sailor Mini Moon, Sakura, Puss, Donkey and Sid all smiled at the emotional scene, tears welling up in their eyes as well. While Donkey sniffled, trying hard not to cry, Sid wiped this running nose with his finger and onto Diego's shoulder, much to the disgust of the saber who gave him a glare while cringing back slightly. Oblivious to the glare, Sid clasped his paws together.

Manny placed the baby onto his back with the biggest smile the Sailor Team, Sid and Diego had ever seen him do for the first time since they met him. Sailor Moon shared it and walked along side him. Shrek and the rest of the Sailor Team beamed emotional smiles before following the duo, and Sid gave Diego a goofy but cheerful smile before rushing over to the others to the way out they just found with light shining through, as the saber raised an eyebrow.

Diego watched them go for a moment, before turning back to the painting and felt his pride sink a bit. It was surprising and shocking to discover that he and Manny have one thing in common, and for the first time in days, felt a flash of guilt rise inside his chest. Turning, he made to follow the group, blinking back tears that formed in his eyes.

This was the beginning of the Ice Age trio changing and beginning to understand more of what really mattered the most that Sailor Moon and the Sailor Team knew of so much.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of Half Peak, the human tribe were walking through a small blizzard, still searching for the pack that they assumed took Runar's son. Unfortunately, because the blizzard had picked up, the paw prints on the ground were soon gone in a matter of seconds, which the lead wolf discovered when it lost the scent of the sabers.

When it walked back to the leader who bend down and held out the necklace, the wolf sniffed, before in guilt for letting it's master down, walked around him and sat, whining in defeat and waiting to be leashed again. Runar stood up and could only gaze up ahead. After a few days of traveling, he finally lost whatever hope he had left in saving his only son.

A hand was placed onto his shoulder and when Runar looked to see, his men held expressions as though to say that Roshan and Nadia were gone and there wasn't anything they could do but to go to the settlement at Glacier Pass. The man who stood behind him gently took the rope and then walked away with the rest of the tribe and the wolves who followed. Runar just stood there for a few moments, gazing at the necklace as his heart sank in the loss and guilt.

The loss of his family, and the guilt for failing to protect them. As much as he didn't want to give up, he knew that it was no use. In sadness, he turned and followed his people as the hunt was now called off.

Yet unaware that his son was still heading towards him and sooner or later, they will be reunited.

But there were still more obstacles for those who were returning him to go through.

* * *

Far on the other side of Half Peak, it's dark features towering through some misty clouds, and further up ahead behind the huge rock formation was Glacier Pass, the Sailor Team, and the Ice Age animals were now on the flat ice plateau. While Sailor Moon and her group from the future learned more of their now new friends who had changed for the better, they, Manny and Sid were more eager to return the baby to his tribe, and while Diego still intended on betraying them, he found that he was now beginning to fight with himself.

"Well, would ya' look at that!" Shrek marveled as he and the others saw that they were getting closer to their destination. "For a while there I thought we'd never make it."

"Yeah, the tiger actually did it! There's Half Peak. Next stop; Glacier Pass." Manny agreed as he and his new friends walked across the expanded ice. He turned to the saber with happiness in his voice, saying. "How could I ever have doubted you?"

"See, Pinky? You'll be with your daddy again soon." Sailor Mini Moon reassured the baby who was happily wrapped in Manny's trunk.

Sid smiled happily as he added, "She's right, little fella. You're almost home!"

Since leaving the cave, he actually managed to picked a stride a bit and was able to not lag behind. But as he and his friends continued on, the sloth suddenly felt the cold ice quickly become uncomfortably and unusually warm. He looked under his feet, lifting them one by one and saw that his footprints left red undertone.

"My feet are sweaty." He informed the others ahead of him.

"Do we have to get a newsflash everytime your body does something?" Diego asked as he briefly looked over is shoulder to the sloth.

"He's doing it for attention. Just ignore him." Sailor Moon advised the saber, with Manny, Shrek, Puss and Sakura nodding, while Sailor Mini Moon and Donkey shared a puzzled glance and wondered if the sloth was serious or not.

"Seriously! My feet are really hot!" Sid cried out anxiously, before racing up to his friends to try and reach the cooler ice. "Ow! Ow! Ow, ow!"

No soon had Sid done so, he and the others were unaware of a huge red heat begin to form behind them, but they were suddenly aware of the noise it made which caused the Sailor Team and the animals to stop. They then shared an uneasy glance.

"What's that noise?" Sakura asked, getting a bad feeling about this. Whatever it was, it didn't sound good.

"Please tell me that was your stomach." Shrek muttered to Diego who shushed him, trying to pick up the source of the noise with his ears.

"I'm sure it's just thunder." Sid tried to reassure the group once he caught up to him.

But the cracking noise made Donkey contradict the sloth's guess as he queried nervously. "From...under...ground?"

Just then, an earsplitting explosion shot up a tall splash of molten lava with chunks of the icy ground, and as everyone jumped to see this, they all screamed while quickly making a run for it. While the Sailor Team, Manny and Sid ran straight ahead, more lava sprouts shot up on each side of them. Diego had stop himself from running into it when one to the left exploded in front of him, before he decided to stick close to the group. On both sides of them, the ground and ice broke away and revealed a lava river down below the newly made ten-foot wide bridge that formed as the group's only way to solid ground on the other side.

As the ground broke almost everywhere, with Donkey and Sid just inches in front of everyone else, both Sakura and Diego were just behind Manny, and both gasped in horror when the ice broke in front of them as well as behind them, leaving them trapped on the lone ice pillar. Their eyes widened in terror as their hearts froze in their chests at the horrifying sight all around them.

"Hurry! Keep up with us!" Donkey cried out as he and Sid ran as fast as they could...which due to the ice being too slippery, they only ran in place and not going anywhere.

"I would if you were both _moving!_" Manny pointed out with wide eyes, and both animals in front of him fell flat onto their stomachs.

Sakura, who had no choice but to as secretly as possible quickly summon her staff, and while Diego leaped from the platform of ice, the Cardcaptor used the Jump Card to increase her chances and jumped as well. Both of them landed safely with the others, stopping just behind Manny, Shrek, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon and Puss.

"Wow, I wish I could jump like that." Sid remarked when he and Donkey saw Sakura and Diego jump, but the former didn't see the eleven year old girl use her magical powers.

"Me too." Donkey agreed.

"Wish granted." Sailor Moon exclaimed, as she and the others had no time for this. Both Shrek and Manny got Sailor Moon's message and while the Ogre grabbed Donkey and threw him high and over into the air, the Mammoth kicked Sid as hard as he could.

Both of them screamed as they flew over the lava below them before landing safely on the other side, and skid on the ice then on the dirt before hitting a rock heads first, as Donkey cried out in pain, "Ow!"

Diego glanced at the deadly lava below, then up to the others and shouted. "Come on! Move faster!"

"Have you noticed the river of lava?" Shrek replied with hot steams shooting up all around them, while Puss cat-shrieked while clinging onto the Ogre's back in paralyzing fear.

The group then saw the ice beginning to melt in front of them, and Sailor Moon looked anxiously at Sailor Mini Moon who whimpered in fear, terrified. The former then had the latter climb onto Manny's back while the mammoth anxiously gazed down at Roshan, knowing that they would all have to jump sooner or later, or they were done for. The baby's eyes widened as he held onto the trunk tightly, then buried his face into the fur, squeaking in fear. Sailor Moon, Manny, and even Shrek who told Puss to hold on tight, with their thoughts only on keeping both Mini Moon and the baby safe, jumped as high with as much strength as they could muster with yells.

They all reached the other side just as the ice broke apart, as Manny's hind leg slipped slightly, but he managed to regain his balance. While the six of them hurried to the solid ground, steam shot up in front of Sakura and Diego who winched in fear. Knowing that they had to make the jump or they'd end up boiled to death, Sakura, who was already feeling the effects of the Jump Card fade, and Diego both jumped as high as they could.

But they only managed to make it half way, and had to hold onto the edge of the ice platform that still connected to the other side, and struggled to pull themselves up. Fear and desperation filled their hearts and senses as they now dreaded that they would end up falling to their deaths.

Sailor Moon, after Shrek set Sailor Mini Moon down from Manny's back, turned around and gasped in horror when she saw what happened.

"Oh no! Sakura! Diego!" The sixteen year old in the age of fourteen due to the Reversed Light cried out in horror. Without thinking, she hurried back towards the two to try and save them.

Manny heard her and saw in wide-opened mouthed disbelief of the situation. Knowing what to do, he quickly handed Sid, who along with Donkey turned and regained consciousness, the baby. "Hold Pinky!"

"Wait, guys!" Shrek cried out, but already his sister-once-removed and new friend were trying to reach both Sakura and Diego.

Both Sailor Moon and Manny edged closer, despite half of the ice underneath the platform broke up, making it even thinner and much more dangerous to get to their friends. But they were determined to save Sakura and Diego who continued to struggled. The former two reached out her hand and his trunk out, while Sakura held out her staff and holding onto it tightly to help Sailor Moon, and Diego held out his paw towards Manny. Dread, fear and desperation filled all four of them as they inched closer to each other.

Too late, part of the ice broke off in front of Sakura and Diego who both fell and prepared to brace themselves. But Sailor Moon grabbed hold of Sakura's staff and hand just in time, and Manny grabbed hold of Diego's paw with his trunk, both of them having raced to the edge despite the risks. The Cardcaptor and the Saber could only stare at the two above them, still shaken and flinched when steam sent the section of the ice they'd been hanging onto went flying into the air.

Shrek, Sailor Mini Moon, Puss, Donkey and Sid could only stare with mouth-opened expressions of disbelief and in both Donkey and Sid's cases, fear. The baby in the latter's arms only stared up at him, blinking, though even he somehow knew the dire situation.

"You okay?" Sailor Moon asked, grabbing hold of Sakura's free hand and pulled her up a bit more.

"Uh-huh..." Sakura could only murmur, shaken with fear, worry and gratitude.

"Just hang on. This is gonna hurt a bit." The Moon Princess informed her, and before the eleven year old girl could speak any further, she spun and flung Sakura to the other side. The latter screamed as she landed safely on solid land with the others.

Diego, not wanting to waste anymore time, struggled to pull himself up and dug his claws into Manny's trunk. The mammoth squeezed his eyes shut as he winched in pain, before he and Sailor Moon heard the ice crack, and just half a second after she'd thrown Sakura, Manny, who gazed at the solid land behind him, threw Diego over his shoulder.

The Saber screamed before landing and skid to a stop next to Sid. Unfortunately just as Sailor Moon and Manny turned to hurry back to their friends, they froze in place when the ice shifted underneath them, and large ice they were standing on cracked in front of them. Everyone stared each other with horror in their eyes, not sure what to do.

The ice then broke and sent both Sailor Moon and Manny down below towards the lava. The former screamed while the latter trumpeted, both in fear.

"SAILOR MOON!" Sailor Mini Moon screamed in agonized horror.

"MANNY!" Sid yelled in horror.

"Sailor Moon! Manny!" Sakura, Shrek, Puss and Donkey exclaimed, horrified. Diego just stared in shock, unable to believe that two of the others he planned on betraying...had just sacrificed themselves to save both him and Sakura, who felt her heart sink in despair and guilt.

But just as everyone shared shocked and disbelieved expressions of losing two of their friends, suddenly they jumped as steam shot up into the air, carrying both Sailor Moon and Manny who were still on the ice before they went falling with a mixture of screaming and trumpeting towards the ground. While Manny landed with a heavy thud, Sailor Moon landed onto his back, before she rolled off and landed on the ground.

Their eyes were closed, and they didn't seem to be moving. Instantly, the rest of the Sailor Team and Sid ran up to them.

"Sailor Moon! Manny! Are you okay?" Donkey cried out, worriedly.

"Sailor Moon? Hey, meat-ball head! Are you alright?" Shrek cradled the semi-conscious teenage young woman in his arms, and shook her slightly. Thankfully, Sailor Moon made a soft moan, before tiredly opening her eyes.

"That just renewed my fear of heights..." She weakly murmured, though with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Her group sighed in relief, with Sailor Mini Moon immediately throwing herself into her mother's past-self's arms, exclaiming happily in tears. "Sailor Moon! You're okay!"

Sailor Moon hugged her future-daughter, before remembering who else was unconscious and gasped worriedly, sitting up and gazed at the mammoth. "Oh, Manny! Manny, wake up!"

"Manny, Manny, Manny! You okay? C'mon, c'mon! Say somethin'! Anythin'!" Sid pleaded, setting the concerned baby gently on the ground, and while they both relieved that Sailor Moon was still alive, they were all afraid that it was a different story for the mammoth.

"_Ur'e ndin' o' m' 'unk._" Manny muffled, strained.

"What? What? I can't hear you." Sid moved closer to him.

"You're standing on my trunk." Manny weakly repeated.

"Oh!" Sid gasped slightly, and lifted his foot off Manny's trunk, allowing the mammoth to breath in deepily with a gasp of his own. The sloth then cheered as he and the Sailor Team were all relieved that both Manny and Sailor Moon managed to survive and they and Diego and the baby were safe and sound. "Oh, you're both okay! You're both okay!"

Diego could only gaze at both Sailor Moon and Manny in disbelief, unable to even say thank you, considering how both of them risked their lives for him and Sakura. Unable to meet their eyes, he asked, still in shock. "Why did you guys do that? You could've _died_ trying to save me and Sakura."

"That's what you do in a herd. You look out for each other." Manny answered, as he and Sailor Moon looked into Diego's eyes as they, and even the others all smiled.

"Family isn't just shared by blood...It's shared with all our hearts too." Sailor Moon added warmly.

"Well..." Diego began to Manny, his pride shattering instantly, closing his eyes, before opening them and briefly gazed at the latter's eyes and muttered, "Thanks." before gazing at the ground again, smilingly slightly.

Sakura, still feeling guilty for having her friend risk her life to save her, turned to the Moon Princess with a small smile and said. "Thanks, Sailor Moon."

While Sailor Moon nodded to her friend, Sid picked up the baby and said. "I don't know about you guys but, we are the weirdest herd I've ever seen."

"A fun weird herd, though." Sailor Mini Moon added, and the baby cooed.

It was then that Diego's inner fight soon became a war with himself. Because in that instant, he found himself unable to move on with the plan, despite that his other half still wanting to continue the plot...which was already becoming overcome by the light that increased in his heart.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the highest parts of Half Peak on the rock cliff, Soto stared out into the distance, with an eagle screeching high in the sky which began to grow dark, as not only nightfall was approaching, but a snowstorm was slowly forming. Silently sneering impatiently, but sensing somehow that Diego and the pack's coursed meal were getting closer, the leader turned back and began to pace back and forth to calm his nerves.

Though the anxious looks from Lenny, Oscar and Zeke didn't help matters. Especially since the most hyperactive Saber was jiggling and jittering like an idiot and having a serious problem of not staying still.

"Oh hoo hoo hoo hoo...I can't wait to get my claws on that female creature, that green thing and that mammoth!" Zeke exclaimed excitedly, jumping which startled the other two, though Oscar rolled his eyes in annoyance and wishing that Zeke would just shut up.

"No one touches either of them until I _get that baby!_" Soto growled with finality in his voice, continuing to pace back and forth.

While he sat still for a second or two and not wanting to make Soto any more agitated, Zeke continued quietly to himself. "First, I'll start with the Mammoth and slice it's hindquarters into sections. I'll put the white meat in one pile, and the dark meat in other..."

"Hey, knock it off! I'm starving!" Lenny, overhearing him, complained.

Zeke didn't hear him, still in his fantasy land, and added to himself. "Next, the shoulders. Occasionally tough, but _extremely_ juicy..."

Lenny had enough, and raised a claw to strike at Zeke until next Tuesday, growling. "I told you to knock it off!"

"Save your energy!" Soto growled angrily, grabbing Lenny's paw and lowered it before advancing on him as he reminded the larger saber. "Mammoths don't go down easy, and we don't know the strengths of the other two."

The larger Saber backed away, fearing that he somehow crossed the line, and it didn't help that both Zeke and Oscar followed Soto's lead.

"There's only one way to do it. First, you have to force them into a corner..." The leader began, and Lenny ironically found himself cornered, and leaned as far back as he could. "Cut off their retreats. And when you three have them trapped...I'll go for the girl's throat."

Lenny gulped while placing a paw to his own throat, as Soto and the other two Sabers smirked evilly. Yet they were all unaware of the inner conflict one of their own was facing as of this moment.

Because tomorrow everything will change forever.

* * *

Recovering from their escape of the lava, the Sailor Team and the newly formed Herd continued walking, getting closer to Half Peak. The sun had by then almost set, but it was covered by dark, gray clouds and the temperature dropped once again and before long, the group were in another snowstorm. For the following hours, they struggled through the blizzard, even as the baby once again rode on top of Manny's back for warmth.

As they walked, each of them had their own thoughts of how their lives changed drastically in the past few days. Each other them thought about their differences that somehow brought them closer together. For Manny, he never had thought he'd end up liking Sid, the Sailor Team and even Diego, let alone becoming friends with them and while he would never be able to forget his family, the group had began to quickly fill up the hole in his heart that was left by the deaths of his wife and son. In fact, he began to become sad to return the baby, but knew it was for the best.

But maybe...he wouldn't mind staying with Sid and Diego even afterwards? And who's to say that what the Sailor Team will do? They were travellers, and they tended to go everywhere, so they didn't normally migrate. He'd be sad to see them go too, but something told him that even if they left, he would see them again someday.

For Sid, he never thought he'd meet anyone who actually cared about him to even save his life, no matter how much he annoyed them without even trying when he hadn't meant to. Since the day they met, and despite wanting to get away, Sid really wanted to try hard to give out his gratitude to Manny for saving him. And even the Sailor Team who helped out a lot, and even sometimes felt sorry for him whenever he got hurt even the slightest. Sailor Moon even gave him advice on how to change his ways of approaching female sloths.

Sid's own family always left him behind every migration, and not once even cared about anyone but themselves. Heck, they even picked on his own grandmother and yet they still carried her along!...Okay, so his friends did that too, but at least they haven't fully left him behind. While he had a sad feeling that the Sailor Team would be leaving due to their own instincts to travel to different places and not just migrate, Sid hoped at least that he, Manny and even Diego, who was the very first predator he can even get close to and behind friends with, would stay together.

For Diego, he had the mixed feelings of anger, sadness, happiness and confusion all at once. He never would've thought that his loyalty towards others would even change because of simple acts of caring for one another. Life with the pack had never been easy, but at least they had each other's backs...Or so he originally thought. His family did always bicker, and they had a tough lifestyle. It was what he grew up with. It was what he was taught, as a Saber.

But now...now he couldn't even think of the group who are below Saber-Tooth Tigers in the food-chain as even food, but...as his friends. The more he traveled with the Sailor Team, Manny and Sid, the more closer he got towards them. Even seeing them, even Sid of all thoughts, as more brothers to him than ones he shared blood with. Which combined to what Sailor Moon had told him earlier and made him begin to see that she is right. More so than anything. In fact, maybe he should leave his pack for good...though Soto would kill him if he did that.

Finally, Sailor Moon gazed at the three animals who she and her group had become close with and while she still felt guilty that the Silver Crystal brought their future-selves back to life, she was glad to have met them, as were the others. She had no idea why she had that vision of Manny's late family, but she'd feel even worse if she sent the trio either back in time to live out their lives along with three others she didn't know of yet, or sent them back to Heaven. The latter had sounded just too cruel.

It wasn't until she had an idea form into her mind, and while it would seem awkward for a little while, the entire Sailor Team wasn't normal by any stretch of imagination. Now that she thought of it, the world of Disney Castle that Donald, Goofy and King Mickey come from wasn't normal to the human eye either, but that world, while lacking humans, was just like Earth, the Fairy-Tale world and even the Pokemon World, and other worlds out there too. Plus, Ash was good friends with Mickey, and both Donald and Goofy were good friends to everyone in the team, and to both Sora and Kairi. Not to mention there's Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss, Dragon and the Fairy-Tale gang.

Maybe if Manny, Sid and Diego wanted to, they can join the Sailor Team as new members.

As the group passed a large wall that resembled half a large cave as though it somehow had been sliced in half, it was already getting late and dark to the point that they could barely see, and the fact that the baby was shivering in the cold on Manny's back made the Shrek, who noticed, finally make a decision.

"Guys! We gotta get this kid out of the wind." The Ogre called up.

Everyone nodded in agreement and retreated to the wall where most of the wind and snowflakes were blocked off by the half-ceiling. Sailor Mini Moon shivered against Sakura, while Sailor Moon rubbed her arms to try to warm herself up.

"A-ACHOO!" Sailor Moon sneezed, before asking Diego while hoping to rest for the night. "H-How much further?"

"Three miles." The tiger answered.

Sid, who had gazed at the wall curious, then remembered the paintings in the cave and, having spotted no sloths there, came up with an idea to make one himself. So he picked up a small piece of rock and began to sketch a sloth.

"I'm beat. We'll get there in the morning." Manny announced, and as the others nodded in agreement, they all heard the scrapping and turned to see that Sid was fiddling with the wall.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked the sloth.

"I'm putting sloths on a map." Sid replied without looking from his picture and with a last few squibbles, he moved away to gaze at the group. They all quirked skeptical and slightly dumbfounded eyebrows at the badly drawn thin sloth that made a two year old's drawing look like a masterpiece.

"Hey, why don't you make it realistic and draw him lying down?" Shrek suggested.

Sid gave the Ogre a glare, before Diego added with a teasing grin, "And make him rounder."

The Ogre took the rock from the sloth, and drew a round belly on the sloth, making the drawing more drawn sloth fitting.

"Perfect!" Diego complimented, as he, Shrek, Manny, Puss, and even Donkey, Sailor Moon, Sakura, and Sailor Mini Moon smiled in humor, with three young girls trying to hide their laughter behind their hands, but weren't very successful.

"Ha, ha. I forgot how to laugh." Sid deadpanned, snatching the rock from Shrek before quickly squibbling to try and erase the belly the latter drew. As he did, the rock and the wall suddenly sparked and crackled, as small, tiny pieces of ember flew into a pile of twigs, setting them on fire. With a few crackles and a hiss, an orange glow turned into a sudden small campfire.

The eyes of Sailor Moon, Shrek, Manny, Sailor Mini Moon, Donkey, Sakura, Puss and Diego all widened in disbelief and amazement, the mouths of Donkey, Puss and Diego dropping slightly, while the baby smiled happily as he recognized the warm fire. None of them could believe that Sid had just made a campfire.

The sloth, surprised himself, suddenly felt pride surge at not only his friends' expressions, but also that he had finally succeeded in creating fire.

"I'm a genius!" He sighed happily and kissed the rock in his paw.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Sid, with the help of Shrek, gathered more pieces of sticks to make the campfire a bit bigger, and now everyone sat around, warm for the first time. They all formed in a circle and much closer than they had been the previous night. Sid was standing as he was bragging on how he became the very first Sloth in Ice Age history to make fire.

"From now on, you will refer to me as..._Sid, Lord of the Flame_!" Sid announced to the group of his new title.

"Hey, _'Lord of the Flame'_." Manny began, smirking a bit. "Your tail's on fire."

Sid's eyes widened as he mentally gulped, and feeling the uncomfortable heat, quickly looked and was horrified to see that his friend was right. He ran around the fire in a circle, screaming and panicking while comically leaving a trail of smoke behind. The baby laughed in amusement. The Sailor Team both felt sympathy and humor as they watched the sloth, before Diego, noticing a small pile of snow next to him, reached out and grabbed Sid, pulled him onto the snow which extinguished the flames with a sizzling sound.

"Ah!" Sid sighed in relief, then sat up and turned to the saber gratefully. "Thank you. From now on, I'm gonna call you, Diego-"

"Lord of _'Touch-me-and-you're-dead'_." Diego hissed, and Sid gasped, shrinking back a little. The saber then smirked as he said humourously, "Nah, I'm just kiddin', you little knuckle-head!"

The tiger pulled the sloth into an a hug and nogged him roughly on the top of the head. While most of the Sailor Team were both surprised and amused by this, Sailor Moon's voice caught their attention, which caused Diego to stop nogging Sid.

"Hey, guys." She spoke up, her voice filled with joy and amazement. When they looked up, their eyes widened while she continued. "Check out Pinky."

The baby, having leaned against Manny's trunk for support, lightly lifted his right leg up, then lifed his left leg in a small totter, then repeated his steps. Roshan, realizing that he was now finally walking, let out satisfied coos.

"He's walking!" Sailor Mini Moon softly gasped in awe and happiness.

"I don't believe it!" Sid softly exclaimed as he stood up, smiling happily and proudly. He and everyone else then shared happy and very proud smiles that the human baby had taken the next steps of growing up. It was a sight neither of them were going to ever forget.

The baby nearly tell backwards, but Manny helped him regain his balance with his trunk, and the small child smiled, waddling towards Sid who held out his paws to encourage the little boy.

"Come here, you little biped. Come here, you little wormy-worm. Come to Uncle Sid." Sid cooed, but then the baby turned directions, heading towards Diego. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. This way. This way."

Diego, shocked and suddenly feeling uneasy that the baby was heading towards him, tried to get him to head back to Manny. "Oh, no, no no. Go to him...Go to him."

The saber stood up and tried to back away, only for the baby to win and land slightly onto his front right paw and hugged his leg. The former froze, not sure what to do as the last amount of his pride and dignity was gone in that instant.

"Umm...Okay?" Diego smiled uneasily. The baby squealed happily, before the tiger helped him stand up, praising and advising, gently making the kid turn and walk again. "Good job. Um...Keep practicing."

"Look at that. Our little guy's growing up." Sid smiled happily.

"Yeah. Kids grow up so fast." Donkey agreed happily.

"_Pschoo!_" The baby sneezed, landing on his bottom and let out a cute yawn while rubbing his eyes. Diego just stared at him with an uneasy look.

"All right, c'mon. Sleep time, Lumpy." Manny told the baby, picking him up with his trunk and gently wrapped him around with it, going over to the corner to sleep with him.

Sailor Moon and the Sailor Team wished their new friends good night before all comfortably settling for the night. It was then that Sailor Moon decided that she will ask the future-selves of the Herd if they wanted to join the Sailor Team. After all, one couldn't have too many friends. They had silently agreed that once the baby was safely returned to his father, the six of them would depart from the Herd and then return to their time, knowing that the trio would stay together.

"Look at those big pushers and cute kids." Sid murmured as he comfortablely settled next to Diego who laid on the ground. After a brief pause, he told him. "You know, Diego. I never had friends who would risk their lives for me."

"Yeah, Manny, and Sailor Moon and her herd...they're all good guys." Diego managed to reply.

"Yes, they are." Sid agreed, then yawned. "Well, goodnight."

As the sloth laid down to sleep, Diego rested his head on his front paws while staring up to the flames, before looking at the haunting appearance of Half Peak. Still he thought with himself, and while his predator side told him to stick with the plan as everyone around him were just food, and the baby was part of revenge, he found himself slowly trying to ignore it. Revenge for what happened to the other members of the pack...

But then again, Manny never went out for revenge even if human had taken his own family away from him. And the baby had nothing to do with both occasions.

_"Family isn't just shared by blood...It's shared with all our hearts too."_ Sailor Moon's words echoed in his mind, and that somehow shined a warm light, warmer than the sun, and the fire, within him. A comfortable warmth which was strange. It even felt brighter than a clear blue sky, which made no sense at all.

Shared with all their hearts...were hearts really that important? For some reason, Diego began to realize that they were. He always felt feelings inside his heart.

Unable to handle the mental conflict anymore, Diego turned away from the rocks and fell into an uneasy sleep.

While everyone slept, unaware to them, Scrat, who had left the cave and managed to survive the lava flows, emerged from behind a small rock, and checked his surroundings.

Okay. Everyone is sound asleep. So far so good.

The small squirrel tip-toed his way towards the fire, pausing to glance at Manny. Once he was certain that everyone was deepily into dreamland, Scrat crept up to the campfire and smiled.

Ooh, this fire is perfect. Excellent!

Somehow pulling out a stick with an Acorn in an ice cube from nowhere, Scrat inched it close to the fire, anxiously hoping to make the ice melt without burning his prize. It slowly melted, and his eyes widened.

Maybe a bit more...

Inching it closer, Scrat waited with his heart hammering as the ice fully melted, and Acorn steamed a little...

_**POP!**_

Only for it to be cooked up and turn into a Popcorn, much to his dismay. Oooh! Just great.

Unable to believe his luck, Scrat slumped in defeat. Now he had to find yet ANOTHER Acorn all over again.

This wasn't his week. Little did Scrat know, that once he left Half-Peak to continue his journey, he would go on another crazy hunt in another area before he would end up in a situation that would change his life forever...even if it would stay mostly the same.

* * *

The next morning, the Sailor Team and the Herd woke up and after breakfast, they continued onward into Half Peak even though the snowstorm only eased a little bit. But they came to an agreement that the sooner they passed through and towards Glacier Pass, the better.

"Alright, let's get you all cleaned up. I mean, what's your daddy gonna say if you go back all smushy and stinky like this?" Sid told Roshan, before he began to wipe the baby's eyebrows, mumbling to himself as he licked his paws to do so. "Hm...Let me just clean that up. That looks good. A little bit here."

Shrek, deciding to stop the silly 'cleaning', gently pushed Sid's paw down. "You clean up nice, little fella."

"Oh, I'm sure Pinky's daddy will get him cleaned up after they're back together." Donkey reassured. "I don't think his old man will worry about the kid bein' even a little bit dirty after being away for so long."

"For once, I have to agree with you, amigo. Reuniting with your little one is more important after being separated rather than thinking about a bath as their first thought." Puss remarked.

"I think he's starting to look like me." Sid said, holding the baby up with a smile, then asked the others. "Hey, Sakura, Diego, what do you think?"

Sakura giggled, with a bit of a weirded out expression. "I guess so, if you don't mind me saying that it's kind of a weird resemblance. No offense."

Diego ignored the question and instead, trying to figure how to sort the situation out or at the very least lead the group into another direction that would still take them to Glacier Pass and avoid his pack all together. Still, it made him uneasy as the closer they got, the worse the situation for him was becoming.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this." He suggested.

"Huh? Why not?" Sailor Mini Moon asked, confused.

"Because if we save him, he'll grow up to be a hunter." The Saber found himself replying, which made him feel guilty to do so, and he'd been lying since the beginning. "And who do you think he'll hunt?"

"Maybe because we saved him, he won't hunt us-Ow!" Sid yelped when the baby unexpectedly poked him hard in the nose.

Diego felt the tension and frustration explode as he growled sarcastically. "Yeah, and maybe he'll grow fur, and long skinny neck, and call you _'Mama'_!"

Sid glanced at him in annoyance, but unable to come up with a retort. The baby just stared with confused wide eyes, and the Sailor Team glanced at the tiger and his sudden bad mood.

"What's wrong with you?" Sailor Moon asked. '_Maybe he had trouble sleeping last night?_' She thought to herself, though somehow it wasn't just that...As much as she strongly denied it, she couldn't help but sense that the Saber was hiding something...and she could tell, it was getting to him so badly that he was struggling with himself. She wasn't sure what it was yet, though.

A pause.

"Nothing. Let's go. I'm freezing my tail off." Diego replied, staring ahead as the group continued on.

Unaware to them, even though Diego could sense it, one of his brothers peered at them behind a rock close by. As he walked, he soon stopped in his tracks and watched the Sailor Team, Manny, Sid and the baby walk ahead. It was only half feet away from Half Peak, and then he knew, it was either tell them the truth now or stick with the plan. How did he managed to become so close to everyone who just days ago were nothing but a meal, and were now his friends...his pack.

No...His herd. As Diego looked up and saw Oscar above him, the other saber grinned before retreating for the attack. Diego looked ahead to his friends one more time, feeling himself grow hot in anxiety despite the freezing winds of snow blowing onto his entire body.

"Hey, Diego! You frozen back there?" Manny called up as he briefly noticed the saber had stopped walking.

Diego felt his heart sink, realizing that he didn't want to watch his friends die. He couldn't watch them die. Revenge was one thing, but now he knew, revenge did nothing more than just make more deaths. It wouldn't bring the lost pack members back. Sabers hunted to kill and eat...even each other on occasions.

But herds look out for one another. They care for each other. Watch each other's backs, no matter where they went or what they did. And then Diego remembered Sid mention that his own family abandoned him, because they didn't care.

It was then he finally understood the meaning of Sailor Moon's words; sometimes you don't have to be related or sharing blood to be family. It was how their hearts showed them their feelings towards others, like some sort of connection. And while Diego knew that he would be losing his friends once he told them the truth and disown him, he'd rather have that and keep them alive instead of being killed and hating him when they're dead. And his heart was telling him...

To do the right thing, and Diego now decided to do that. It hurt to leave his pack behind...but in the end, they didn't care as much as he learned to do. But his friends in front of him did.

"Get down!" He yelled, leaping over towards the Sailor Team, Manny and Sid who stopped in their tracks.

"Huh? What?" The group asked in unison.

"Shh! Get down and follow me." Diego hissed, wanting to avoid his now former pack from hearing them.

"Diego, what's going on?" Sailor Mini Moon asked, in a half-whisper.

Hesitating and unable to stand to see the hatred and anger in the eyes of the group he knew were about to appear, Diego began heavily. "At the bottom of Half Peak..."

He paused, then looked away in guilt as he finally confessed. "...There's an ambush waiting for you."

"What!?" Sailor Mini Moon, Sakura, Donkey and Sid exclaimed in shock and disbelief.

"What do you mean ambush?" Manny questioned with a glare, before sudden realization dawned onto him and everyone else. His, Puss and Shrek's glares all hardened at the betrayal and lies that they now understood.

"You lied to us...!" Sailor Moon spoke in realization, and while she did hold anger in her eyes, as well as the hurt and betrayal and her heart sinking, she stopped herself from yelling and screaming when she looked carefully into Diego's eyes; rather than evil and sneers...they held a powerful guilt because of his actions.

And the fact that he actually confessed at the last minute just before they would walk into the trap made her come to another realization, one that the others didn't see just yet.

'_He's been fighting himself, because he changed. We changed him...Manny and Sid...and Pinky changed him._' She thought to herself. Now she understood why Diego's future-self still remained with the other two, because despite the situation now, all would be forgiven if, or rather, after they got through this final trial; that trial to fight his old pack.

"It was my job!" Diego confessed, not yet seeing that Sailor Moon was the first to suddenly realize his inner struggle, and tried to explain. "I was supposed to get the baby, but then-"

"You brought us home for breakfast!" Shrek yelled in anger, while Sakura and Sailor Mini Moon stood there, speechless in shock and confusion as both tried to figure out how Diego still ended up with Manny and Sid in the future like this.

"That's it! You're out of the herd!" Sid yelled accusingly, pointing a finger at the saber he thought he could call a friend. Donkey and Puss both glared at Diego as well.

Diego sighed, muttering apologetically while struggling to meet their eyes. "I'm sorry."

Before anyone else could say anything else, or Sailor Moon having the chance to speak up, Manny furiously pinned Diego painfully to the wall with his tusk, squeezing him.

"No you're not!" The mammoth growled at his supposed 'friend'. "_Not yet._"

"Listen...! I can help you!" Diego, grasping the tusk as he struggled to breathe, gasped.

None of them replied to that, and most of them couldn't trust the saber. Instead, Shrek informed the others, "Stay close, guys. We've fought our way through traps before, we can fight our way out of this one."

"You can't!" Diego told him instantly as he choked. "The pack's too strong. You have to trust me."

"Trust you!?" Manny demanded incredulously. He'd been fooled before, he wasn't going to be fooled again. "Why in the world would we _trust you!?_"

The Saber looked clearly into the Mammoth's eyes for the first time all day, and replied sincerely. "Because I'm your only chance."

Silence followed, as Diego's eyes shifted from Manny, to Sid, to the baby who looked at him with a mixture of fear and sadness, and to each one of the Sailor Team. It was then that they began to see what Sailor Moon saw; he was willing to save them now, and make up for his mistake. But most of them found themselves asking themselves if they should do so or not.

Finally, it was Sailor Moon who made the decision.

"All right." She spoke up calmly, causing everyone else to glance at her in shock and confusion. "I believe you, Diego."

"Sailor Moon! Are you nuts!? Diego's tricked us!" Donkey protested.

"Donkey!" Shrek hissed, even though his friend was right, and did think that Sailor Moon was crazy, but at the looks from Sailor Mini Moon, Sakura, and even Sid who's anger cooled down somewhat quickly, he refrained himself from yelling at the Moon Princess.

She then continued firmly, "I'm not happy with what you did, but I can tell that you changed for the better." Sailor Moon then told him with slight narrow eyes. "If you swear to help us to get outta here, I'll forgive you. You have to promise us."

"...I swear. You have my word." Diego replied, looking directly into the teenage girl's eyes. Everyone else glanced back and forth between the two, before they all slowly dimmed their anger and shock, realizing the same thing now; Diego confessed to them before it was too late, which meant that he was going against his pack to help them. Or else the situation would've been different and they would've end up killed.

"Then let's come up with a plan." Sailor Moon announced.

Manny hesitantly released Diego, before they and everyone else then formed a plan, which while it would mostly work, Sakura would soon discover something that she actually forgot about days ago.

The final battle was just around the corner.

* * *

**A/N: We're almost there! The next chapter will be the last, and then the Epilogue will follow! Let's hope Sailor Moon and her friends will make it through.**

**See you later!**


	8. Final Chapter: Returning Home

**Author's note: This is it! The final chapter of Sailor Moon's Ice Age Adventure! Get ready for the ending, fellow readers!**

**I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon, Ice Age, Shrek, Cardcaptors or Pokemon. I only own my OCs. Kingdom Hearts characters(which I also do not own) will be mentioned here but do not make any appearances.**

* * *

Final Chapter: Returning Home.

Unaware that their targets and a traitor had come up with a last minute plan of their own, Soto and the Pack waited at the bottom of Half Peak hidden within the crevice while the snowstorm continued on, though it wasn't as strong as it had been hours ago. They waited and wondered what was taking so long. Diego and those 'animals' he'd been traveling with should be here by now.

Diego in question, while coming to realize that his life has changed dramatically and turned upside down, forced himself to accept that he had to let go of his old life, regained his composure and acted as though nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Hello, ladies." He greeted from behind, and the other four sabers turned to face him as he approached calmly.

"Hey, look who decided to show up." Oscar sneered in greeting. Diego glared at him and was about to retort when Soto spoke from a higher rock above him.

"Diego." Soto greeted. "I was beginning to worry about you."

Diego mentally scoffed, but kept it to himself as he replied while creeping on the edged rock and left behind dusty white paw prints. "No need to worry. In about two minutes, you'll be satisfying your taste for revenge."

"Very nice." Soto muttered in satisfaction.

Zeke was jittering with anxiety once more, as he spotted Sid who was waddling by himself, apparently unaware of the sabers in front of him and was carrying a bundle wrapped in the warm blanket.

"I see the sloth, and he's got the baby!" The saber exclaimed.

"Don't give away your position until you see the mammoth, the green thing and the female creature. They're the ones to surprise." Soto ordered darkly.

'_Oh yeah, they've fallen for it. Just hope Sid doesn't mess up this time. I'm counting on him and so are the others._' Diego thought to himself, mentally smirking as he crept up to his hyper-active brother who was whimpering and muttering, twitching with anxiety and impatiently. "You wanna maul something, don't you, Zeke?"

Zeke whined like a spoiled child, "Yeah...I wanna maul...!" as he placed his paw into his mouth.

After checking in the corner of his eye that the other Sabers weren't looking at him and were paying more attention to Sid, Diego smirked for real and whispered into the jumpy tiger. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Not really paying attention or realizing that he was disobeying Soto and was more eager for a quick meal, Zeke roared and charged, which signaled both Oscar, who was wondering why his idiot brother was attacking now, decided that the baby was more important and followed, and Lenny, leaped as well.

"No! I said wait for the three animals!" Soto growled, glaring at Diego who shrugged, with a fake expression that said, '_Don't look at me._' which told the leader that Zeke couldn't wait anymore. Growling in frustration, Soto leaped after the pack.

Diego was slower as he made sure that the others were too focused on Sid before he crept away to find his friends as the plan was already put into motion. Now the rest was to Sid, and four or five surprises along the way.

Sid walked slowly through the snow, nervously before he looked ahead and yelped in fright, seeing three sabers charging towards him! Turning and waddling away, whimping in fear, he tried to run as the carnivores were catching up to him...then secret smirked as this was his signal. Grunting, he jumped and revealed that he had his feet on two pieces of bark to act as skis which made him slide away quickly.

"Woo-hoo!" Sid cheered as he glided his way back down to where he came from. Oscar, Zeke and Lenny paused for a moment in shock and disbelief, not to mention bewildered at what just happened, before growling and gave chase once more. The sloth almost lost his balance, but surprisingly managed to regain it, sliding and jumping across and over the ice.

"Wee! Back-scratcher! Ha-ha! Eat my powder!" Sid taunted at the Sabers behind him, already gaining more speed. Oscar leaped down first, with Zeke close behind, and Lenny, due to being heavier, had to take a longer route due to being too fat to land gracefully. What the three of them didn't count on was that just after Sid passed another rock, Sailor Mini Moon and Donkey were hiding behind it, and they took that as their signal.

Sailor Mini Moon, secretly, used Pink Sugar Heart Attack with her Moon's Crystal Dream Bell and Donkey kicked the wall next to them hard which both attacks caused a mini-avalanche of snow and rock go sliding down towards the Sabers, while the two friends quickly raced away down below to meet up with Sid somewhere. By the time Oscar, Zeke and Lenny noticed the noise from their right, they all gasped and quickly had to run to their left to try and avoid it.

But as they were about to do a zig-zag pattern, Sakura and Puss pilled a dead tree hard which had a large snowball on top of it. They then let go and the large pile of white powder went flying towards the trio who cried out and were briefly engulfed. Sakura and Puss then secretly raced away with the former using the Dash Card to meet up with Sailor Moon, Shrek and Manny. The three sabers emerged, coughing and dazed and, seeing Sid slowly vanish, growled before they quickly pulled themselves out and after avoiding the mini-avalanche, continued to chase after the sloth.

While four of his friends distracted the Sabers long enough, Sid then yelped as he saw sharp, jagged, tall rocks up ahead. He tried to edge himself through, but ended up hitting one of the rocks which unclipped one of the backs and send him spinning. The sloth cried out while the 'baby' was still safely tucked underneath him, and struggled to regain his balance. This time, he succeeded for once and managed to plant that foot firmly on one piece of bark after twisting and turning.

Smirking at the fact that he turned that 'ski' into a snowboard, Sid let out a laugh of victory and picked up the speed with the baby in his arms. He was not only out running four Sabers, but he was also outsmarting them too! If only his family could see what he could do now, then they'd regret in migrating without him. He then slid over rocks like a professional snowboarder in olympic games.

"Weee! Whoa! Whoa, loopy-loop!" Sid exclaimed as he flipped around and around on both snow and rocks, and made a spectacular landing on the snow and still managed to slide his way down. This was the best thing he's ever done in his entire life, and he was having so much fun too!

"Whoa! Yeah, Slalom! Slalom, baby!" He called out, laughing as he then jumped over more rocks, flipping the bark a bit with his free paw and landed back onto it. "Woo-hoo!"

However, as Sid looked behind him to see how far he'd gotten from the stupid Sabers who were even more far behind thanks to Sailor Mini Moon, Donkey, Sakura, and Puss, he then went flying off the edge of a hill which caught him off-guard. He screamed while being send flying into the air before falling and sliding on his front with the baby who didn't make any sound since this started. But he did lose his grip as while the baby stopped, the sloth continued to slide until he was sent into the air before landing on top of the edge of another higher cliff.

Quickly regaining his senses, Sid could only watch as the Sabers, ignoring him and having managed to catch up, approached the bundle that laid on the ground. Zeke was about to claw it, but heard Soto approach and backed away, nervously. The leader ignored him and focused on the baby with a sinister grin.

'_Come to Soto._' He thought evilly, and carefully turned the baby...

Only to find that it was just a fake. Nothing more than a snow-baby inside the blanket, completed with a cute smiley face made of pebbles, which was secretly made by Sailor Moon earlier just for the fun of it. The Sabers couldn't believe it!

'_**What!?**_' Soto thought furiously, as he and the other three were bewildered. What was the meaning of this!?

"Sorry, fellas! He caught a little frost bite!" Sid called down cheekily, before he quickly turned and ran to meet up with Sailor Mini Moon and Donkey to get the real baby who was hidden away somewhere safe.

Growling in pure anger at the trickery, Soto smacked away the fake baby and commanded the sabers. "_Get him!_"

Sid laughed as he raced and disappeared around the corner. Oscar, Zeke and Lenny had already climbed up and chased after him as it began to heavily snow again. The trio raced to the middle of Half Peak with every intentions of killing the sloth for having tricked them without the carnivores even knowing. But when they ran around the corner, they skid to a stop in shock when they saw...

The three who Soto had also waited for to kill.

"SURPRISE!" Sailor Moon, Shrek and Manny greeted in unison with smirks, throwing each pieces of heavy logs they held at the enemies, even though Sailor Moon secretly used her Moon-Power Card to briefly increase her own strength. The sabers, too stunned to react, cried out as they were hit and thrown back over a cliff and landed hard into the snow on a lower hill, and were successfully knocked out.

"That'll teach them to look where they're goin'!" Sailor Moon teasingly remarked, giving the unconscious sabers a taunting face for a moment, before she, Shrek and Manny turned to see that Sakura and Puss had already ran up to them.

"All right, it worked!" Sakura cheered, sharing a high-five with Sailor Moon who laughed happily.

"We did it." Puss said, happily.

"Okay, follow me!" Diego called up, finally catching up to the others who, seeing him, smiled a little and began to approach. "We'll pick up Sid, Mini Moon and Donkey and get outta here while we can."

However, just as the six of them were eagerly about to leave, the unsuspected voice that, to Diego's shock, belonged to Soto, spoke up into the winds that made all of them stop in their tracks.

"Come on, Diego..." The pack's leader hissed, causing everyone to turn to him with wide-eyes. "Let's bring these animals down!"

Diego felt his heart hammer in fear. How did Soto manage to avoid his friends!? He had to do something to save them, and fast!

* * *

Meanwhile, Sid had already met up with Sailor Mini Moon and Donkey who all held smiles as they walked through the snow, pleased that the plan had actually worked. However, they were unaware that Zeke, who'd woken up and actually had a bit of a bruised eye, smirked at not only the sight of the sloth and the other two...

But he also picked up the scent of the real baby.

'_Aha...So that's where the baby is..._' Zeke thought to himself, evilly and hungrily.

As the trio walked toward the chunky rock structure, Roshan peeked out of his hiding place and squealed happily at the sight of his care-takers who smiled warmly at him in return.

"Aww, there he is." Donkey cooed.

"Hi, Pinky." Sailor Mini Moon greeted with a wave. But then she and Donkey then felt the hairs on the back of their necks tickle and they froze a bit, while Sid, oblivous, reached to pick up the baby as Zeke crept up behind them.

The baby then mimicked a peek-a-boo and gave an adorable best impression of mimicking a tiger's roar with his hands reflexing to act like claws. While Sailor Mini Moon and Donkey looked behind them, they jumped in fright as, combined with Roshan's miming, they saw who it was, and it certainly wasn't Diego.

"That's right, where's the baby?" Sid playfully asked, only to stiff when he felt hot breath on his fur which told him that he and the others were in trouble.

Combined with Donkey's screaming which confirmed the sloth's fears, "_Siiiiiid!_"

"Look out!" Sailor Mini Moon cried out, as Sid whirled around with a gasp. Zeke roared as he leaped for the kill. The three of them screamed while Sid quickly snatched the baby out of the hole and they all leaned back, dodging the attack. The saber missed and landed right into the jagged hole.

'_Uh-oh!_' Zeke thought to himself, realizing too late that he should've been a bit faster and then cursed at the baby seeing him, then tried to pull himself out with his hindlegs.

Realizing that they were all okay, Sailor Mini Moon and her friends smiled and then shared an idea to make sure the Saber wouldn't be getting out anytime soon. So one by one, they hopped onto the tiger's butt to push him further into the small, cramped cave.

"Survival," Sailor Mini Moon hopped first.

"Of the," Donkey hopped next.

"Fittest?" Sid hopped last, which now rendered Zeke well and truly stuck.

"Don't think so!" The trio chorused smoothly, and shared high-fives with each other and the baby who squealed in agreement. With that, they all then walked away to rejoin the others and then continue on the last stretch towards Glacier Pass.

Unaware of what was happening at the same time.

* * *

With Diego seemingly willing to betray them after all, Sailor Moon, Shrek, Sakura, Manny and Puss were backing away with glares at him and Soto who were slowly advancing on them with snarls. While at first the Sailor Team and Manny found themselves shocked and furious with him, they didn't get the chance to fully accept their thoughts when, to their surprise and quick sudden relief, and Soto's shock and dismay, Diego stepped in front of his former leader and glared hard at him with a defensive growl.

"What are you _doing!?_" Soto growled through his teeth, shocked by the ultimate betrayal.

"Leave, all of them,_ alone._" Diego snarled ominously, stiffening his position. The Sailor Team and Manny glared at Soto with renewed determination, knowing that their only way out now was to fight, and with Diego permanently on their side.

Soto could only glare back, with his eyes that held a dark glint that held the hissing words of, '_You traitor._' and was aware that Oscar and Lenny walked up behind them, glaring at the group which now included their brother who had decided to disown them for Sailor Moon and her friends.

"Fine. I'll take you down first." Soto declared. He glared at Diego while slowly circling around him. The latter watched him while remaining in front of his friends. Soto let out a growl, which Diego returned with a snarl as he bared his fangs, before the former growled and leaped onto him.

Diego quickly rolled over and quickly stood up, as he and Soto faced each other off for a second. They then attacked full on, claws ready and teeth also prepared to kill each other for different reasons; for Soto, to kill the traitor and then get his revenge and the Sailor Team and the Mammoth. For Diego, to protect all of his friends and the baby, even at the cost of his life. As he backed up when Soto advanced on him, Diego quickly swiped at the other saber's face with his claws.

Wincing at the deep scratches he received, Soto growled as he rage surged inside him, turning and tried to rip apart Diego's face. The other saber quickly stopped him with his front legs as they both continued to fight and growl at each other. Sakura and Puss quicky hurried over and when Soto was about to get a full advantage on Diego, the two of them jumped onto the leader and held on tightly, which left him having to fight three opponents now.

Soto roared as he tried to both shake them off and fight Diego.

Sailor Moon, Shrek, and Manny who let out a defensive growl, raced to help their three friends, but were blocked off by Oscar and Lenny who attempted to claw and bite them. Manny, letting out a small trumpet, threw Lenny off him when the saber gripped his leg, and Sailor Moon, using a smaller log to use as a weapon, whacked Oscar on the side of the head, but it didn't stop him from trying to advance on the teenage girl and her friends. Shrek punched Lenny in the chest when the saber tried to attack him next.

Soto threw both Sakura and Puss off and made to claw the eleven year old girl, but Diego quickly dug his teeth into his hindleg, causing the pack leader to roar in agony. Puss leaped up and swiped Soto's face with his own claws before he was picked up by the saber and tossed aside. The feline let out an alarmed and pained cat-shriek before hitting a rock on the back which left him breathless and he slumped to the ground, unconscious, much to the shock of his friends who held horrified, then angry expressions. Soto then turned his attention back to Diego and pounced on top of him.

The other saber returned the favor and kicked him off, which allowed Sakura, using another log after dismissing her Staff, to whack Soto on the face and Diego quickly advanced again before his former leader could attack the Cardcaptor.

Sailor Moon, Manny and Shrek moved away quickly when Oscar tried to swipe at Manny, and Lenny tried to chomp onto Shrek's leg but missed. Sailor Moon cletched her teeth as she glared at Soto while gravely worried for three of her friends, Shrek and Manny both growled, wanting nothing more than to help the others and crush Soto.

Diego attempted to pounce on top of Soto, but the latter immediately threw the tiger off. Diego glided through the snow before hitting the rock on the back of his head, and was rendered unconscious, laying next to Puss. Sakura, horrified, jumped onto Soto and held onto his neck with her arms as hard as she could, but the saber threw her off and sent her flying. Sakura screamed before she hit the rock behind her as well and slumped into the snow, knocked out herself.

Deciding to kill the three of them later and leaving them lying there with a growl, Soto turned his attention to his three main targets who were still trying to fight off two of his remaining henchmen. As Soto eyed his prizes, Sailor Moon, Shrek and Manny swung helplessly as Oscar and Lenny backed them into a dangerous corner, cutting off their retreat. The trio realized, to their horror, they were trapped.

As Sailor Moon, Manny and Shrek saw Soto slowly advance them and their heels touching the wall behind them, they glanced behind them, then at the tigers who prepared for the kill and then at their unconscious friends helplessly. Sakura, Puss and Diego groggily stirred, feeling sharp pains on their bodies to see the other three staring at them. The trapped three then turned back to Soto who growled deeply at them, with Shrek and Manny being unable to protect Sailor Moon.

Sakura, blinking, felt her heart drop in fear and realization, as she suddenly remembered the vision she had days ago; one that she knew that something had gone wrong, and by a quick glance at Diego who stood up as quickly as possible, knew what he was about to do. She struggled to stand, grunting in pain as she fought her injuries to save everyone.

'_You're mine, female creature._' Soto thought as he stared at Sailor Moon who glared back. She tried to strike him with her only weapon, but missed and the instant she did, Soto leaped for the kill, much to the horror of everyone else.

Diego reacted quickly and did the only thing he could think of to save his friends. He jumped and at the same time, blocked Soto's blow and used himself as Sailor Moon's shield. He instantly felt the claws struck deep into his skin in the worst paralyzing pain he ever experienced within his chest and shoulder, and dropped to the ground, his eyes shut tight.

"NO!" Sakura screamed in agonized horror, which was what she saw in her dream that had come true, while Puss felt his jaw drop in horror and disbelief.

Sailor Moon gasped in horror and dismay, her eyes, as well as the eyes of both Shrek and Manny, widened in disbelief of what just happened. At the same time, Sailor Mini Moon, Donkey and Sid came around the corner, only to freeze in their tracks as they saw what was going on and their expressions turned to horror.

Sid gasped loudly, while Donkey screamed just as Soto, angered by Diego foolishly sacrificing himself, raised his claws to finish him off, when he heard Sailor Mini Moon, in agonized dismay, scream loudly. "Noooo!"

Hearing their voices, Soto turned, and just as the baby whimpered towards Diego, Sid quickly covered the baby's mouth and Donkey used his ears to try and hide the infant, and Sailor Mini Moon was too stunned by Diego's injuries to really care about their enemy. The leader, having already seen the baby, smiled evilly as he saw his true prize.

'_There you are._' Soto thought, eying the four of them, and slowly made for the kill.

That was his biggest mistake, because Sailor Moon, Shrek, and Manny, refusing to let anymore of those they cared about become more victims of Soto's cruelty and selfish desires, all felt rage that none of them, especially Sailor Moon, felt before. The three of them simultaneously whacked and tossed Soto with Sailor Moon's log, Shrek's punch, and Manny's trunk with a grunt and two growls.

Soto hit the wall hard which caused it to vibrate, and just as Soto blinked to regain his senses to see heavy sharp icicles above him, one by one, they broke off and hurled downward, each stabbing into the stunned tiger below and in the right spot...

He was killed instantly.

Oscar and Lenny winched and gazed at the sight of their leader who died right before their eyes. They then noticed Sailor Moon, Shrek and Manny who turned to face them, and seeing the full strengths of the trio, the two sabers felt fear strike inside them. Sailor Moon took a threatening step forward, while both Shrek and Manny growled one last time. This was enough for Lenny to quickly run away, and Oscar, realizing he was now alone, bolted away from the group and his two fallen brothers.

Sailor Moon and the others calmed down as she threw away her log now that the battle was finally over.

"All right!" Donkey cheered happily as he and the others ran up to Sailor Moon, Shrek and Manny.

"We did it!" Sid cheered, while the baby cooed.

Sailor Mini Moon, however, gasped in horror and sadness, as she, Sailor Moon, Shrek and Manny turned their attention to the three remaining friends. When both Sid and Donkey also looked, their expressions immediately feel as they felt sadness and horror swell up inside their chests. Sakura and Puss had gently laid Diego on his other side to see if they could tend to his wounds, but since they had nothing to stop the bleeding, their hearts ached as they came to a realization, they couldn't.

Sailor Moon and the others slowly approached as Diego, motionless, paralyzed in pain, weakly glanced up at his friends, breathing shakily.

"...We were...some team, huh?" He queried, only managing to lift his head a little.

"Were?" Manny repeated, helplessly gazing at his wounded friend, whom he'd been angry with once Diego told them the truth, now wished he could take back his anger for lashing out at him.

"Oh, come on. We're still a team." Shrek tried to reassure, but even he knew, there wasn't much, but he tried to stay positive.

"Yeah. It's okay." Manny added.

"I'm, uh, sorry I set you up." Diego murmured, dropping his head into the snow. Rather than the angry looks he knew he deserved to see from them, instead all of his friends all looked ready to cry and mourn for him. While he was sad himself to leave them like this, he was glad he made the right decision to save them and that he could die peacefully with a clear conscience, and having managed to atone for his mistakes.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We never stay mad at our friends who make mistakes for long, and that includes you." Donkey replied.

"If you hadn't told us earlier, we all wouldn't be here right now." Sakura added, trying to smile despite the tears in her eyes, but failed.

Sailor Mini Moon, sniffling while trying to stop her tears from falling even though a few already did, added. "Y-you, *sniff, sniff* helped us get thi-*sniff*-is far. A-and you saved us t-too."

"You are brave and loyal. Change happens to all of us." Puss said.

"And you know me. I'm too lazy to hold a grudge." Sid shrugged in sadness, approaching Diego and setting the baby down to face Diego. Roshan whimpered in sadness, stroking Diego's soft nose.

"Hey, knock it off, squirt." Diego muttered, still breathing in shallow. "You gotta be strong. You have to help Sailor Moon and her herd to take care of Manfred and Sid...especially Sid."

"Don't talk like that, Diego...! We're not leaving you." Sailor Moon said tearfully, trying to reassure him and while she was glad that she brought his future-self back to life...to watch him die like this, just wasn't fair. She wanted to believe that he can make it through.

"C'mon, you lick this! You're a tiger." Sid told the saber. "Look, I'll carry you. Come on, what do you say? Come on, Diego, come on. Tell him he's going to be okay, guys!"

Diego lifted his head to look into the baby's eyes, then at the others while aware that his vision was beginning to darken, and he knew then, his time was almost up. He then whispered, "Listen...You have to leave me here. If those humans get through the pass, you'll never catch them."

It hurt them. It hurt to see that they were losing a friend yet again, losing someone that they cared about so much. Manny had lost his family, now he was losing one of his friends. The Sailor Team had already lost a lot through out the Legendary Long Year, and it wasn't fair that Diego had to die by sacrificing himself and then be brought back to life. Sailor Moon felt yet another burden of someone linked to her heart who had saved her life by giving up theirs; Queen Serenity, Sceptile, King Harold, and now Diego. Yet deep down she knew, he was right.

"You didn't have to do that." Sailor Moon whispered, one tear falling free.

"...It's what you do in a herd...and in our hearts." Diego replied, gazing at the Sailor Team, Manny, Sid and the baby one more time, before lying his head down into the snow. He was glad, that he did the right thing. More than that, being surrounded by his friends gave him comfort, knowing that he see them as the last things.

Then...he closed his eyes, the pain having won and...he just laid there. Roshan whimpered and tried to touch the sleeping saber, when Manny gently picked him up with his trunk in his attempt to comfort the infant. He slowly lifted the kid up and out of the snow. The baby then lowered his arms as he then realized that Diego was not waking up.

Sailor Moon softly cried, leaning against Shrek's chest while the latter gently held her in his arms, doing his best to comfort her despite the ache he was feeling as well. Sailor Mini Moon was in the same position with Sakura, as all four of them, Donkey, Puss who, in honor of Diego, took off his hat and placed it to his chest, Manny and Sid all stared with sorrow and tears in their eyes, stared at their friend who was now gone.

By then, the snowstorm ended, only gentle snowflakes floated down. After that, they knew that Diego was right. They had to continue the final stretch of the journey to return the baby back to his father.

With heavy hearts, the Sailor Team, Manny and Sid walked away, leaving behind their friend in Half Peak, and once they reached Glacier Pass, their journey would end. The Sailor Team would return to the future with every intention of being reunited with not only the future-selves of their two friends with them, but also the future-self of Diego.

As for Manny and Sid, both with nowhere else to go or who else to be with, decided to stick together, forever. For Diego's sake.

* * *

Halfway through the Glacier Pass, Runar and his tribe walked between the two towering ice walls, close to the settlement. The human leader paused for a moment, turning to gaze back to where he came from. From where his happy life came crushing down and taken from him. He could only gaze at the bright sunset into the distance.

In defeat and heavy sorrow, knowing that his wife and son were gone, he gently placed the necklace onto the snow as a final goodbye. After a few moments of gazing it, he finally stood and turned to follow his men. But after a couple of steps, he heard more footprints behind him.

Stopping once again and turning to see, to his confusion and disbelief, he saw forms of a mammoth, a sloth, and six others he'd never seen before approach; three that, due to magic spell that worked on animals of the Ice Age but not so much to other humans, even to Roshan who was too young to understand, Runar could see Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon and Sakura as humans, but with more angelic like ways which made him question if they were humans, a green thing that resembled to a human with unusual ears and green skin, a grey small animal with hooves like an antelope, and possum-sized tiger.

Once the Sailor Team got close, Sailor Moon stood next to Manny, with Shrek to her left, Sakura behind the latter with Sailor Mini Moon, Puss and Donkey close to her, and Sid hiding behind Manny's leg. They stopped as Runar simply stood at the unusual group, and gazed at the mammoth and Ogre, not sure what to do. Sailor Moon gazed up to Manny and gave a small nod. It was time.

Mentally nodding in agreement as he saw her at the corner of his eye yet still gazing at the human father, Manny slowly raised his trunk, but stopped when Runar quickly raised his spear in defense, and both Donkey and Sid cringed in fear, and Sailor Mini Moon held her grip on Sakura's shirt a bit more tightly. Sailor Moon, Shrek and Puss were startled a bit, but the former held an arm out to stop the others from reacting, while Manny, realizing that Runar thinks he was about to attack, steadily gripped the spear with his trunk. Runar grunted, in futile attempt to free his spear away from the mammoth's grasp.

The lead wolf, hearing the grunt which instantly told it that the human leader was in trouble, turned and growled when it saw what was happening and believed that the Mammoth was a threat. Barking and alerting the other wolves and the rest of the human tribes who turned and also saw the unwelcomed group, turned and raced over to attack. Manny meanwhile threw the spear behind him, and once again reached over to his back when he and his friends saw the humans charge.

Runar backed away easily and glimpsed at his men for a moment while they raised their spears. Sailor Mini Moon whimpered and Sakura tightened her grip around her, Donkey and Sid both flinched, bracing themselves for the worst. But when Manny revealed Roshan who cooed at the familiar sight of his father, Runar's eyes widened in sudden disbelief and relief. Could it be?

Were the mammoth, sloth, three human girls and other three species returning his son? Seeing that they did not plan to attack after all, he heard his men come closer and instantly turned. With a grunt that could only mean, '_Wait!_' he held his hands up to get the other men and even the wolves to stop. When they skid to a stop and saw the familiar human baby, alive and well, the men lowered their spears and the wolves stopped barking, all having lookes of disbelief.

While most of the Sailor Team relaxed, Donkey's mouth was wide open at the close call, feeling a bit faint. Sid on the other hand, fell backwards and fainted.

With warm smiles, Sailor Moon and Shrek stood while Manny gently set the baby on his legs, with nothing more than a slight bobble. His father ecstatically, bent down, encouraging his son to come his way and hoping that he had finally learned how to walk. To his further happiness, Roshan shuffled over to his father who immediately embraced him in an emotional, long overdue hug as father and son were finally reunited. Roshan gently touched Runar's memorable face.

Sailor Mini Moon and Sakura both let of each other as they, Puss, Donkey, and Sid who pushed himself up, all smiled emotionally at the reunion. Sailor Moon, Shrek and Manny beamed smiled as Runar and Roshan rubbed noses and embraced once more, and were soon surrounded by surprised and relieved faces of the rest of their kind.

Sailor Moon and her friends gazed at each other as Sid stood up, and as Sailor Moon, Shrek and Manny gently nodded that it was time to go, the eight of them gazed at the baby and his tribe one last time before turning and began to walk away, as their adventure had finally come to an end. They were sad to leave, but they all knew it was for the best.

The baby's eyes widened as he peered over his father's shoulder and, seeing that the group that had returned him to his family, who had been his carers and dear friends, cried out while reaching out his arm. The Sailor Team and their two friends stopped and turned around at the baby cooing, while the other humans were surprised that the child wanted to at least say goodbye to the unusual group of animals, a green thing and three human girls who had made this reunion possible. Seeing this, Runar, with some hesitation, set his son down as the baby waddled over towards them.

He made it to them quickly, and like many times, was picked up and hugged, though this time was a final goodbye.

"We're really gonna miss you." Sailor Mini Moon muttered as she gently gave the baby a squeeze, before bending slowly for Puss who purred when the baby rubbed him on the face.

"Goodbye, little one." Puss whispered, tears visible in his eyes.

Shrek then gently hugged the baby, whispering with a sad smile. "So long, squirt."

Donkey sniffed, nuzzling the baby with his head, his voice cracked with tears with a smile. "Be good for your daddy."

Sakura then gently hugged the baby next, a single tear falling free. "Love you, sweetie." She then gently gave Sid the baby and hugged him gently.

"Don't forget about us, okay?" The sloth asked, then gently gave the baby to Manny who gently took the child in his trunk, looking down at those familiar cute eyes.

"We won't forget about you." He said and the two embraced, before he gently set the baby in Sailor Moon's arms.

She gazed at the little boy's sweet, chubby face, tears falling in her eyes, but knew that they were all part of each other. She then told him emotionally, "You are always in our hearts."

The baby beamed and hugged Sailor Moon, and after a few moments, she gave him back to his father one last time as she and her group held sad expressions. As the human leader smiled once his son was back in his arms, and then, wanting to express his gratitude for the group who had returned his son to him, Runar bend down and picked up the necklace, before gently place it onto Manny's tusk.

The Mammoth looked at the small item, touching it lightly with his trunk. He and the baby's father exchanged teary smiles. Manny then gazed at the Sailor Team and Sid who all held smiles as they exchanged it, before gazing at the baby and his tribe once more as the latter group turned and began to walk away. The baby looked over his father's shoulders and waved his small arm to the group.

"Bye." Sid waved, sniffling emotionally. "Goodbye. Bye."

"Uh, Sid?" Puss queried, but was ignored.

"Bye...bye." Sid continued to call.

The baby lit up his face, then covered and uncovered his eyes for one final game of peek-a-boo.

"Oh, that's right! Where's the baby?" Sid responded as he played along, while Sailor Mini Moon, Sakura, Donkey and Puss smiled emotionally. Goodbyes were never easy, but they knew it had to happen sooner or later. Sailor Mini Moon and Sakura both waved a goodbye to the sweet child.

Sailor Moon sighed, knowing that it was time for more goodbyes. "Let's go, guys. It's time to leave."

"Yeah. We should get going to the West." Shrek sighed.

Saddened that the Sailor Team were leaving too when he heard Shrek say that, and not yet knowing that they were going to return to the future, Manny told the sloth. "C'mon, Sid. Let's head South."

But as Sailor Moon, Shrek and Manny turned to leave, they stopped as their eyes widened in disbelief and utter happiness and relief, when they saw the familiar flash of golden fur, followed by fangs and hazel eyes limping towards them. It was Diego! He was alive! Everything was okay!

At the nick of time, the baby uncovered his eyes again, and to his happiness, also saw the Saber-Toothed Tiger alive. Diego felt bliss of relief and happiness, as, by miracle, he had survived his injuries, being given the chance to at least be with Manny and Sid, to say goodbye to the Sailor Team who would soon leave themselves to continue traveling the world, and to give a final goodbye to the baby. He was really happy to have made the right decision.

He covered his eyes and then uncovered them with his paw for one last peek-a-boo, and waved with an emotional smile to the baby who waved in return, then closed his eyes and resting on his father's shoulder just as they disappeared on the other side of the hill.

'_Bye, kid._' Diego thought. Like his friends, he was really going to miss the baby.

"Bye." Sid softly sobbed, while Donkey sniffed, and Sailor Mini Moon rubbed her eyes to wipe away her tears. Sakura wiped away her tears, and Puss struggled to hold back his own.

"Save your breath, Sid. You know humans can't talk." Diego advised.

The hearts of the five of them skipped as they heard his voice and spun around, and that the saber they thought they all lost was standing right there, as they all exclaimed in huge relief and happiness. "Diego!?"

"You're okay!" Sakura, Sailor Mini Moon and Sid all cheered.

"Nine lives, baby." Diego replied, lively.

"You took the words right out of the my mouth, amigo." Puss said happily.

"YEEEEAAHH! Yee-haa!" Donkey cheered.

"YAY!" Sid exclaimed, as he tackled the tiger by surprise and noggled him on the head happily. "You're okay! You're okay!"

He then punched Diego on the injured leg, causing the latter to scream loudly in pain. "AHH!"

"Sid, go easy on him." Sailor Mini Moon scolded gently, though far too happy that Diego is okay to even frown at Sid's forgettfulness.

"Oh! I could kiss ya!" Sid continued, grabbing the cringing and somewhat embarrassed saber and kissed him repeatedly on the head. "Muh, muh, muh, muh!" Then cringed when he got some fur on his tongue and tried to spit them out and rubbed it with his claws. "Yuck! Pwah! P'oh!"

The Sailor Team and Manny approached, the latter greeting the tiger. "Well, welcome back, partner. You want a lift?"

"No thanks. I gotta save whatever dignity I've got left." Diego replied, smiling.

"You're hanging out with us now buddy. Dignity's got _nothing _to do with it." Sid happily said, then blinked as he turned to the Sailor Team, and asked, hopefully. "You guys comin' with us?"

Sailor Moon and her group blinked, surprised as Sid, and both Manny and Diego gazed at them, then the Sailor Team shared and glance before turning back to their three new friends. They sad to go home, but they had to return. Plus, they knew that their future-selves were waiting, so that still counted.

"Sorry, but we don't migrate." Shrek apologetically replied.

"It's part of our nature to travel around the world in random times during the year." Sakura lied, but knew that she and the others had to keep their time-traveling a secret.

"Don't worry. No matter where we go, we're with each other in our hearts. As long as we think of one another, it'll be like none of us ever left. The same thing with Pinky." Sailor Moon reassured, placing a hand to her chest.

"That makes sense. I feel like the kid's still with us, which is weird." Diego muttered, though he, Sid and Manny were saddened by this, but knew deep down that Sailor Moon was right.

"But we'll see you again, right?" Manny asked.

Sailor Moon nodded, and while it may not be here in the Ice Age, at least they will be together again in the present. She gave him a wink, answering. "You can count on it!"

That was good enough answer for the newly formed Herd.

* * *

After sharing an emotional farewell to their new friends, Manny, Diego, and Sid who was granted permission to ride on the former's back, walked away into the sunset to migrate to South, planning on staying together forever. Sailor Moon, Shrek, Sailor Mini Moon, Donkey, Sakura, and Puss watched them leave as they headed to a slightly different direction before stopping as it was the good place as any to return to the future.

"You know something?" Shrek began, smiling warmly with his sister-in-law, future niece, and three friends. "I think they're gonna be just fine here."

"I'm really glad we got to meet them and know them. It was really fun and scary to explore the Ice Age." Sakura remarked.

"Yeah, I'm kinda sad we have to go. I wish we could travel with them again." Donkey sighed.

"Well, they are waiting for us in the future with everybody else." Puss pointed out.

Sailor Mini Moon nodded, adding. "Yeah, and plus if they like, they can travel with us to the Johto Region."

"I've already decided to ask if they want to join our team." Sailor Moon informed them, smiling. "It won't be easy for them, but, let's make sure they have new happy lives in the future. We owe them that."

The others nodded in agreement, as they lingered for a bit longer, before Sailor Mini Moon gathered them all around and with the powers of her Time Key, the pink beam of light appeared and engulfed them to the Passage of Time as Sailor Moon and the Sailor Team were soon traveling back to the 20th Century.

While they and even the Herd were unaware that they would be traveling together again here in the past, but that was another story.

* * *

_Back in the Present in the Fairy-Tale World..._

An hour passed since the snowstorm had passed, and while Team Rocket had asked about the mystery of Manny, Sid and Diego's appearances, the Ice Age Herd, Ash and the rest of the Sailor Team decided to tell them and, somewhat satisfied yet confused, decided to call it a day and wandered off, which both exasperated and confused the group.

Afterwards, they met up with Darien, Fiona and the latter's babies near the Swamp as Manny, Sid and Diego, deciding to fully trust the Sailor Team, told them the time when they and Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon, Sakura, Shrek, Donkey and Puss first met and their very first adventure together.

"You actually survived an attack like that?" Lita asked Diego in disbelief.

"Yep. And believe me, I thought I would die, too. Guess it was the nine lives thing, or my injuries weren't as bad as we all thought." The Saber shrugged with a small smile.

"Well, I'm glad you made it through. It must've been hard for you to leave behind your old life." Ash said.

Diego nodded, "Yeah. It was. But it's like Sailor Moon once told me: _"Family isn't just shared by blood...It's shared with all our hearts too."_"

Ash and the Sailor Team all smiled when they heard this, knowing that it was what Sailor Moon would really say. In fact, they would all say the same thing as well.

"That sounds like Serena, alright." Raye stated knowingly. "And she's right."

"Yeah, it doesn't matter what you look like. It's the inside that counts." Ash added.

"The more I hear about you guys with Sailor Moon, or Serena really, the more I have a feeling you all went through a lot more than what the three of us did." Manny muttered.

"Well, it's only been four months since our last crazy adventure in Darien and Fiona's old home in Far, Far Away." May shrugged, sheepishly.

Max nodded, adding. "And defeating Rothbart at Swan Lake."

"But we did go through a lot of adventures. For some of us, it's been almost three years since our real journey began." Mina said, gesturing at herself, Amy, Raye, Darien and Lita who all nodded in agreement.

"For the two of us and Sakura, it's almost two years." Madison added, with Kero nodded in agreement.

"And the rest of us only started each of our journeys at different months this year. We didn't think there'd be anymore before New Year's Day." Ash concluded.

"Why do you say that?" Manny asked.

"Well, after New Year's Day, we've been planning on traveling through the Johto Region back on Earth." Sailor Moon's voice replied before Ash could answer, as she, Sakura, Sailor Mini Moon, Shrek, Donkey and Puss walked up towards them after having returned from the past. "'Course, it's because I want to compete in the Johto League like Ash did."

Hearing her voice, everyone else whirled around in surprise to see that their leader and other friends and family had actually came back and, now that the six of them were back, Manny, Sid and Diego could see the real Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon, and given on what they were told earlier, rather than shocked, they were filled with happiness.

"Sailor Moon!? You guys are back!" Sid exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Awesome! You're back already?" Ash asked, happily as he and others hurried over, both happy and relieved to have the six of them home.

"We've been back for two minutes." Sakura replied, only to be startled when Sid cheered as he ran up towards them.

"Hooray! I knew it was you! I knew it was you!" Sid tackled Donkey into a hug and gave him a rough noggin, then punched him on the leg.

"Ow!" Donkey yelped, but smiled none the less. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon went up to embrace both Darien and Lusie who giggled happily, Sakura embraced Madison, and Shrek hugging both Fiona and their children who squealed happily upon seeing their father return as he greeted them.

"Well, welcome back, guys. Took you a while to see us again." Manny greeted happily.

"You...know that?" Sailor Moon blinked, surprised. She turned to her family and other friends who all smiled.

"We told them the truth about why you had to leave for the past, and understood." Darien explained calmly. "It's for the best."

Blinking in surprise, Sailor Moon and her group turned to the Herd who all smiled, which showed them that they were indeed okay with it. This made them smile in return, as they then embraced their three new friends, finally reunited after 20,000 years in the Herd's cases.

"So uh, how was the Ice Age?" Kero asked, eager to hear the reactions.

"Cold." Shrek winched.

"Frosty." Puss added.

"Freezing." Donkey deadpanned.

"It was kind of scary, but really fun, too. We saw a lot of things, and went for a ride in an icy cave." Sailor Mini Moon explained more eagerly.

"We even saw paintings done by the tribe of people." Sakura added.

Sailor Moon then sighed, "And became very close with a sweet, brave, little baby boy while we were returning him to his father."

"Despite that, according to Manny, the kid cried when you first started the journey and had to fight a flock of Dodos for a watermelon, you mean?" Raye teasingly queried with a smirk.

This earned her an annoyed glare from the Moon Princess as she pouted, but found that she couldn't retort, knowing that, given that the Herd must've told the rest of the Sailor Team, Raye was right. Everyone else all shook their heads with smiles, some of them laughing.

While up in the air in a Meowth Hot-Air Balloon above the Sailor Team and the Herd, were Jessie, James and Meowth as they observed them through their binoculars.

"Well, the Sailor Twerp and her group are back." Jessie stated.

"But now they've got a weird herd revived from the Ice Age." James pointed out.

"Guess d'ose guys are gonna be joinin' d'em from now on." Meowth muttered, both admittedly excited, but disappointed and worried since they had three new allies and anti-enemies to worry about.

Wobbuffect then popped out of his pokeball again, exclaiming stupidly. "Wobbuffect!"

The trio sighed, before Jessie recalled her annoying Pokemon, before gazing at the Sailor Team again as the group on the ground continued to talk and having their reunion.

"We should be happy." James then said, smiling.

"How can we be happy?" Meowth asked, dumbfounded and added while unknowingly breaking the fourth wall. "We ain't even got d'at much screen time!"

"I'm happy for that Mammoth." Jessie sighed happily. "He is very firm, yet emotional. Just like me!"

"And that Saber is full of pride yet very loyal. Just like me." James added, smoothly.

Meowth, understanding, happily exclaimed. "And d'at Sloth is dumb but lovable, just like...ME!"

"What does it matter we haven't helped out this time?" Jessie asked.

"We'll get another chance to join the Sailor Team next time!" James added.

"And so, until next time...TEAM ROCKET'S SIGNING OFF AGAAAAIN!" Team Rocket chorused in unison, while steering their Hot Air Balloon from the forest to meet with the Sailor Team another time.

Their exclaim echoed through out the sky and the area, which had Sailor Moon, who, along with Sailor Mini Moon de-transformed as Serena and Rini, and everyone else, who had been discussing on what the Herd should do and Amy making a discovery that, via the Silver Crystal returning them to life allowed the three animals from the Ice Age to adapt in the temperatures of the 20th Century now, stop talking and glance around then they heard the trio's voices.

"Huh? Was that Team Rocket?" Serena asked.

"Probably. It's only been an hour since they got blasted off after accidentally making a giant Goblin mad." Dawn sighed, exasperated.

"Pip..." Piplup sighed in the same feeling.

"And asked us to let them warm up doing a small blizzard." Misty added.

Serena, Rini, Sakura, Donkey, Puss, and Shrek all sighed, with the Ogre shaking his head and murmuring. "Oh, boy."

"Yeah, those Team Rocket guys are definitely weird." Sid concluded, and both Manny and Diego nodded in agreement.

"So, anyway. Do you guys want to stay with us and come long for our adventure in the Johto Region?" Serena queried to the Herd.

"Sure, why not." Manny shrugged, smiling.

"We'd be happy to! That means we'll be traveling together again, this time with more friends as an even bigger herd." Sid happily added.

"Might as well. I mean, it's not like we have anywhere to go since coming back to life." Diego replied.

Serena glanced at the Sailor Team who, having having become friends with the trio already, both here in the present and in the past, all nodded enthusiastically. Relieved that they were wanting and willing to allow this, the Moon Princess turned back to their newest friends.

"In that case, welcome to the Sailor Team, Manny, Sid, and Diego." Serena declared.

"Thanks, Serena." Manny replied, and Diego nodded in agreement.

"The Sailor Team, huh? I'm really starting to like that team name." Sid added.

Serena nodded happily, then suggested to everyone. "Well then, let's head over to Duloc for a welcome party. It'll take everybody in Duloc a while to get used to this, but hey, that's nothing new."

"Yeah!" Sakura said happily.

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu exclaimed happily on Ash's shoulder while his human friend laughed excitedly.

"Sounds like a good plan to me! I can't wait to hear more stories from our new friends!" May exclaimed happily.

"Manny, can we ride on your back?" Rini asked, eagerly while gesturing at herself, Lusie and Max who also held eager looks.

"Me too?" May asked, hopefully.

"Hey, I'll take a lift too." Sid added, hopefully.

"Yeah, climb aboard." Manny offered, as Rini, Max, Lusie, May, and Sid all climbed and hopped onto the Mammoth's back.

"Yay!" The four children cheered happily.

"Pick me up, buddy! YEE-HAA! Mush!" Sid ordered, which earned him weirded looks from all of his friends, both hold and new. He then shrugged sheepishly. "Or, not mush. Either way."

The rest of the Sailor Team, now including Manny and Diego, all shook their heads with smiles as they all headed out of the forest and into the open field that would take them to the kingdom of Duloc, as the sun began to set, giving the sky a peachy blue and pink colouring.

"This is gonna be the best new life ever! I'm telling ya's, I wanna tell you all about my favorite watering holes back in the past, and I turn brown when the fungus in my fur dries out!" Sid said happily.

"Sounds very attractive." Serena said.

"Sounds like Ogres rolling around in the mud in summer." Donkey remarked, which made Shrek and Fiona both laugh in agreement, and their three babies cooing.

"You know, I said this a long time ago. _"This whole ice age thing is getting old. You know what I could go for? A global warming."_" The Sloth continued.

While most of the everyone else sighed, Puss grumbled. "Even though it's true and it's happened already, you must've said this in Heaven."

"No, in the Ice Age!" Sid continued. "Hey, is there a luau?"

Even though the mystery of the revival of their new friends is not yet solved, and Serena had briefly forgotten about the three others due to the rest of the adventure ended in the past, the Sailor Team welcomed Manny, Sid and Diego as three new members.

So, this was the final adventure in the Legendary Long Year, and once the new year of 1999 would begin, our heroes would be going on more adventures back on Earth, and possibly in other worlds, meeting up with old friends and finding more new ones that were yet to come within the new year.

For now, the Sailor Team, and even Team Rocket, had another happy ending.

* * *

_Several months earlier...During the events of "Sailor Moon American Adventures-Season 6"...back on Earth somewhere in the Tropics..._

A small chunk of ice, having broken off from the Northern Cold parts of the North Pole, drifted ever so slowly and gently in the currents of the ocean. But this wasn't just any piece of ice. Within it, was the frozen figure of Scrat, and an Acorn in a position that he'd almost touched it when he unfortunately been frozen for the past 20,000 years.

Though before Scrat ended up in this situation, he'd been on another crazy adventure which involved him fighting off fish, birds, drowning in a flood before being resuscitated by a certain, stupid Sloth and beating him up before he'd finally ended up like this. The ice block continued to drift until finally it reached the shores, and rested on the soft, white sand of a beach of a tropical island.

Then, as a few hours went by, the ice began to melt, slowly but surely. Then...

_**Plonk.**_

The Acorn dropped from the ice and landed upside down now that the support was gone. Then, Scrat's nose moved and sniffed. His eyes then shifted as did his fingers, revealing that, against all odds, he'd been alive while frozen all this time.

...He's alive? How long has he been frozen?

_Half an hour later..._

Scrat, now half-unfrozen and back to normal, stretched as hard as he could to reach the Acorn.

Come here...delicious, sweet...Acorn...!

Sadly, he was stuck as his lower half was still frozen. This could take a while.

_Ten minutes later..._

The poor Ice Age Squirrel sighed as he tried to come up with a way how to get out of the ice, one paw under his chin, another tapping the ice.

Sigh...How was he going to get out of this mess?

Suddenly, feeling the familiar movement of his tail, Scrat looked and saw that only his legs were now frozen and his tail was mostly free. He jiggled and saw that he can move even further now.

Hmmm...Maybe this time?

Deciding to try his luck, Scrat stretched out with difficulty, slumping once, before stretching even further. Unfortunately, just as he was almost there, the tide came in and while the ice stayed in place, the Acorn was pulled into it, and as he touched it, it went too far from his reach before it was pulled away from him and into the ocean.

...Sweet, Acorn?

Seeing this, and unable to believe his luck, Scrat tried to pull himself free. When he did, his sudden anger and frustration allowed him to break fully free as the ice shattered into pieces.

"_**AAAHHHHH! AAAAAAHHHH!**_" Scrat gave out a blood curdling scream before, running up further on shore and began to bonk himself against a palm tree at least three times.

Why!? Him!? WHY!?

At the third bash, something fell and landed in thud behind him.

"Ah! Uh! Huh?" Scrat yelped in fright, turning and leaning against the tree, at first thinking he was about to be attacked.

Ah! What? Huh? What the?

While not yet fully understanding the era he was now stuck in, and that the fruit that fell was a Coconut, Scrat mistook it as an even bigger Acorn. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things, he discovered that this wasn't an illusion and squealed in delight.

Wow! This is even bigger than the Acorn he'd just lost!

So, with a bit of a struggle as he then realized how heavy it was, Scrat stumbled and wobbled while carrying the Coconut above his head further into the jungle to find a good place to hide it and then come back later to renew his life now that he was out of the ice.

Okay...just a bit...further...

Finding himself tiring, Scrat then stuffed the fruit into the ground hard, which cracked a little. But as he jumped up and down to make it go in further, this triggered a really bad case of deja vu. Because at one last jump, the Acorn sank into the ground, and after he gulped, the ground then began to crack and quickly began to trail away to up ahead.

_*Gulp*_...Oh no...! No, no! No, wait! No! Gotta, stop, this!

Scrat quickly scurried over to stop the crack, first by asking it nicely, then standing in front of it only for the crack to go underneath him, then tried to bury it but it was faster, and then tried to pull the ground closed, but this didn't work either. He then hoped that the crack would hit a rock.

Please?

But the crack went around it and he the Squirrel watched it disappear further in-land. It it continued along the top, going up and down small lumps like a zig-zag, and then all the way up of a volcano before it it stopped at the very top. A tiny chunk of ice came out with a plop. This, however, caused another dangerous incident, with lava sprewing out in a volcanic eruption.

He twitched his eyelid in horror when he realized he accidentally triggered yet another disaster.

Uh, oh...Here we go again.

Quickly, Scrat tried to pull the Coconut out, but since it was round and had no support to pull it out safely and the huge river of lava heading straight towards him, and fearing for his safety, he whimpered before making the ultimate and difficult decision he never thought he'd make. Gazing sadly at his prize and hugging it an emotional goodbye, Scrat then turned and made a run for it as fast as he could, narrowly avoiding raining ember that came down.

Ah! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!

Screaming as he went, Scrat made it back to the beach while looking behind him, only to crash into another Coconut which, along with others, fell from the palm trees and onto the ground. This force, though, was enough to make it and Scrat who got stuck onto it, rolled off the sand and landed into the ocean with a splash before floating away. By the time Scrat repositioned himself and then noticed he found another one while happily crying out in delight, he looked up and saw, to his shock that the entire island he'd been on for no more than an hour went up in flames before sinking into the ocean.

Seeing what he had done, Scrat gulped, before breaking the fourth wall and shrugged with a sheepish chuckle.

Whoops. Oh well.

Despite this, and now being stuck in the Present Era, Scrat eventually floated safely to another Continent, which was the land of Kanto and after losing the Coconut he'd been floating on, he continued his hunt for Acorns and someday soon, his journey will occasionally meet with the Sailor Team in another land a day or two away from the Kanto Region.

Scrat's adventures will continue in the Johto Region. Until then, while he managed to survive...he'd end up with more bad luck.

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: Woo-hoo! We've reached the ending! I will admit, I silently cried writing the part with Diego when he and the others thought he was dying, but so glad that both in the movie and in the story that he survived. It wouldn't have been the same without him. Next up is the Epilogue which will set stage to the next adventure which is set before the events of "Sailor Moon and the Ice Age Meltdown"!  
**

**See you later!**


	9. Epilogue: The New Year

**Author's note: At last. We have arrived at the Epilogue and the conclusion of this story! Buckle up and enjoy!**

**I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon, Ice Age, Shrek, Cardcaptors or Pokemon. I only own my OCs. Kingdom Hearts characters(which I also do not own) will be mentioned here but do not make any appearances.**

* * *

Epilogue: The New Year.

_January 9th 1999-Eight Days after New Year's Day..._

The Legendary Long Year was now officially over, and New Year's Day had come and gone. It's been almost two weeks since the final adventure of the previous year which had the Sailor Team now become even bigger than ever with their new friends. But it wasn't the final adventure of our heroes in total. It took them a bit of a while to get used to their new home, but with Serena and everyone else there to support them, Manny, Sid and Diego were already adapting to their new life style.

As such, they were looking forward in traveling with the others through out the Johto Region, and had already learned so much via many stories. But there was a couple that not even Serena, Darien, and the rest of the Sailor Team knew of; Castle Oblivion as Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock still kept their promise to Namine about what happened to Sora, Donald and Goofy, while Sakura, Kero and Madison said nothing about Riku and King Mickey, though they did hope that Kairi was reunited with both of them by now.

But the Johto Region was going to wait for at least another month as the group wanted to prepare and be ready for their adventure. As of this moment, Ash, Pikachu and Serena decided to pay a visit to Washingtion in America to catch up with their old friends Ben Gates, his father Patrick, Riley Pool and Abigail Chase. Sakura and Donkey both asked if they could come along, and that latter, practically, dragged Shrek along despite that he wanted a break, but Fiona reassured him that she can take care of the kids for a little while, seeing how he needed a break from changing diapers.

When Serena asked if everyone would like to come along, they all kindly declined and Manny, Sid and Diego, and even Puss still needed the same spell cast onto Shrek, Donkey and Fiona in order to be on Earth without superstition.

After that, the six of them teleported back to Earth and were now walking along the streets to meet up with Ben and the others when they spotted a TV shop and paused to see the News as on.

"Hey, what's with the broken diary?" Donkey asked, as he and the others, who paused when he said this and back tracked, saw that there was pictures of two familiar men as the news reporter was talking.

"Hey, aren't they..." Serena began, recognizing them almost instantly.

"It's Ben and Patrick!" Ash softly exclaimed with a smile.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered.

"Those are Ben and his father?" Sakura asked. Both Ash and Serena nodded.

"...Why is the news of them holding out an old book that important?" Shrek asked, skeptically. He couldn't see what was so special about the diary.

"I don't know. It kind of looks like a normal diary, but really old." Serena muttered, confused. She then shrugged as memories of the Treasure Hunting adventure came back to her mind. "Then again, it's not the first time an old piece of paper was more important than everybody else thought."

Ash nodded, more excitedly than the group with him. "If I know Ben, I bet he found something that's super important about it, especially where it came from."

But as he said that, the soon to be eleven year old couldn't help but think back of a book that was extremely similar to a diary; Jiminy's journal. It made Ash remember how Namine, forced by Marluxia, used her powers to not only tangle up Sora's memories, but also erase all of the writing within the book as though it was never written to begin with in order to make things more difficult. He was aware that writting in books fade in time if they weren't looked after properly, and despite the small picture on the screen, he could tell that the diary that Ben had found had seen better days.

But with Jiminy's book, he took good care of it, and yet all of his hard work were gone in an instant, without even damaging it. It wasn't Namine's fault, though.

"...I wonder if Namine is okay. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Riku too. Did Mickey find them and meet up with Kairi, yet?" Ash whispered to himself unknowingly.

"What did you say about Kairi?" Serena asked, having only caught the ending of the young Pokemon Master's sentence, causing him and Pikachu, who realized what his friend was saying, flinched fright while trying not to make it as though they'd been caught.

"Uh, I said, I wonder if Sora, Donald, Goofy and Riku are okay and if Mickey met up with them and took Sora and Riku back home with Kairi yet!" He half-lied, sweatdropping nervously, scratching the back of his head as he and Pikachu chuckled awkwardly.

Serena, Shrek and Donkey blinked in confusion, while Sakura, trying not to flinch, pretended to be confused herself, and found herself wondering, mentally, if Riku was okay and if Namine managed to restore Sora's memories yet. She hoped so, and that Mickey figured things out yet. Plus, she also knew that, one way or another, Namine had a special connection with Kairi.

Wanting to help out Ash before he got into trouble, and without getting herself into trouble, Sakura glanced back at the TV screen and her eyes widened in surprise when the text shown up, saying, "**Pokemon Masters around the world can hear the lectures of Benjamin Gates at the Civilian Heroes conference for free.**"

"Hey, guys! Check this out." Sakura called up, getting her friends' attention before Ash was about to be interrogated. When they looked and saw, their eyes widened in surprise.

"Ooh! That sounds like fun!" Donkey exclaimed happily.

Relieved to have been saved from the possible interrogation, Ash smiled in excitement and declared. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Whoa, hold on!" Serena cried out, grabbing hold of the hood of Ash's Houen Region fez, making her younger friend jerked and loud out a loud _urk_ just as he was about to run ahead, as she did this.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked, recovering as the Moon Princess held a disappointed look after releasing him.

"We can't all go. Not all of us are Pokemon Masters, and since I'm still in training under you mentor-ship, I'm not qualified yet either. So you and Pikachu are the only ones who can attend." Serena pointed out.

"Yeah, and Shrek and Donkey aren't Pokemon trainers." Sakura sighed in realization.

Donkey, hearing this and realizing that they were right, groaned. "And I don't even have pockets."

"Oh...right." Ash muttered, wondering if he should miss out even if it meant being interrogated, which was something he didn't want, but felt guilty for attending as an excuse to tell them the truth when he still wasn't even ready yet. "Well, I can easily miss it and we meet up with Ben after the conference. He can tell us all about it."

"No way! This is an opportunity for you!" Serena protested as she and the others looked at him as though he'd gone crazy. "You're a Pokemon Master, so you have to keep up with your reputation. I mean, come on! How often do you get to go to events for free?"

"She's right. You can both tell us how it went. We'll be alright." Shrek agreed. Despite the disappointment, Donkey and Sakura both nodded in agreement, even though the latter looked relatively relieved by this distraction.

"Are you sure?" Ash asked.

"Pika?" Pikachu echoed.

Their friends nodded, which had Ash and Pikachu share a glance, before shrugging.

"Well, okay. See ya." Ash waved, before walked off with his Pokemon partner on his shoulder. Once he looked for the directions and turned around the corner to find out where the Conference is being held, he sighed in relief when he knew that the others were out of eavesdrop.

"That was close. Almost got caught back there." Ash breathed.

"Pika Pi, Pikachu." Pikachu muttered, with a bit of an scolding look on his face.

Ash knew what his friend was trying to say, and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry. Guess I'd better be more careful with what I say, even though it's starting to make me sound like Diego, but for good reasons."

Pikachu shrugged, shaking his head. "Pika.(Oh boy.)"

"But, we can't keep this as a secret forever. Soon or later, we have to tell them." Ash sighed, placing his hands into his pants pockets, before suggesting. "Maybe we should tell them after the Johto League, and then head back to Castle Oblivion to see Namine. Not sure why, but I got a feeling that Sora and the others are still sleeping while getting their real memories back."

Pikachu nodded in agreement, perking up a bit. "Pikachu, Pika!"

"Well then, let's hurry over to the Conference before we miss it! The news did say it was happening in half an hour and I can't wait to see what that old diary is about. So, let's go!" Ash declared, his excitement, punching the air with his fist.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed, coping his friend's movement.

With that, Ash and Pikachu broke into a run to reunite with Ben and Patrick and hear about the new mysterious Diary. Unaware that he was passing a middle-aged man with no hair on his head, as the man turned around the corner and, only hearing what Ash said about the conference, he paused and turned back to watch the boy and his Pokemon run.

As he did, and being intelligent, the man's mouth formed into a grin as he quickly put the two and two together.

"So, that boy is Ash Ketchum, the youngest Pokemon Master. This is an oppotunity." He muttered to himself, and changed course to follow him, with an special ID Card barely visible, but if one got a good look at it, it read a name.

Mitch Wilkison.

At that moment, the man named Mitch will soon become entangled with Ash and his friends including Ben, Riley, Abigail and Patrick, because little did that, Serena, Sakura, Shrek and Donkey knew, coming here would mean that their visit will be more than that.

Another adventure was about to begin.

_**To be Continued  
**__**In  
**__**SAILOR MOON AND THE BOOK OF SECRETS**_

* * *

**A/N: And, there you have it! This ends Sailor Moon's Ice Age Adventure, and leads into the next story, which I might re-edit both this and Sailor Moon Continuum: The Chaos Saga and whatnot a bit into a Pokemon title, but it's still part of the Continuum. I'll see how I go.**

**In meantime, thank you so much for reading, favoriting, reviewing and loving this story! And now the Sailor Moon's Ice Age Adventure Trilogy is finally complete!**

**See you all in my other stories when I have the time, and may the Silver Crystal guide you.**


End file.
